


Chasing the Rapture

by Arcane_Arts, kayftw



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tony Stark wakes up to find himself kidnapped by public enemy number one? Will he make it out in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a role play that a friend and I have been doing for about two months when we decided to put it into a fic for everyone to read. R/R

The ground crunched beneath hushed footfalls, icy breath puffed, creating a cool cloud in the already cold air. It was dark... The moons were well hidden this night... Perfect for an escape. Hearing some talking, the escapee paused, focusing his energy to mask his movements before continuing... Walking right past the guards; who didn't even notice the tall, thin man walking between them. The man let out a breathy, silent chuckle; his lips curling up to one side in a confident amusement.

He was a world away by the time they would realize his cage was filled with a thick masking magic... A powerful illusion that would fool most men.

The air here was much warmer... Surely more comfortable for the residents, but slightly too warm for his own preference. Brushing his fingers against the wall as he moved, he fooled the cameras and sensors... He actually chuckled. A heat sensor... How childish. Just to be sure, he blocked the main program from voicing... J.A.R.V.I.S., was it? He wondered why a program would have such a name.

He pushed a door open, his footsteps silent even against the cold stone. A man sit in a chair, hunched over a desk... Unmoving. Green eyes brightened with amusement as he realized the man was deep in sleep... Accidentally nodded off while experimenting? The papers and tools around him surely would attest to that theory. Loki looked over the various projects with interest... Human technology was far different than Asgard's own. His fingers brushed a paper, before turning to his prey once more.

His magic transported them without stirring the man from his slumber... Without notice of his many machines... Still, the man breathed softly, lost in his world of dreams.

Anthony Stark... Self proclaimed genius, philanthropist, billionaire and infamous playboy. The man had power... Not natural power, such as Thor's strength, or Loki's sorcery... But an innate talent for technology and a way with words that left him virtually untouchable by those in his society that deem him dangerous. Revered nearly as a god by his inferiors, he walks this plane with such confidence that it fills the predator's heart with jealousy, makes his face contort with rage...

And his blood boil with desire. The man leaned close, lips brushing the shell of the sleeping man's ear. "Stark... Wake, to your new nightmare..." Loki whispered in a near seductive tone.

Tony grumbled something about it being cold and was more than half tempted to ask Pepper to get the blankets, but one fact dawned on him as he stayed in that place between sleep and awake; that voice that spoke his name? Was not one that he had hoped to hear anytime soon.

He jumped up fully alert before looking around him in a rush trying to kick his still sleeping sense into gear. His eyes were the first to realize that he was no longer in his lab and that he was strangely cold, which would explain why he felt the need to ask Pepper to get the blankets. Tonys eyes scanned the area before landing on the one person he had hoped wouldn’t be there. 

Loki.

With a sharp intake of breath Tony stood up and squared up to the demi-god. Even without his suit he had to try to put up some sort of fight, even though he would get squashed like a bug if the slender man before him got the urge.

“And what do you think you’re doing out of your cage Loki? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D had its new favorite pet locked up tighter than a bank vault.” Tony said with his normal bravado, all the while his eyes were slowly scanning the area they were in trying to find a way out. Or at least a place to hide for the time being.

Loki smirked amusedly. "You think such simple cage could hold me? Don't be foolish."

He leaned against a wall, noting the fact that Stark looked around... Presumedly for an escape. There was a door... But it was sealed by magic to only open for him or someone whose magic equaled his.

He assumed Stark would gather that after A few bolts of greenish hued electricity went through him.

"Surely even you can grasp how simple escape would be for me." He grinned in a catlike way.

“Oh sure I can grasp it alright but that doesn’t mean I have to accept it.” Tony said with a smirk and a short laugh. He had indeed noticed the door but something told him that it being the only way out meant that it was booby trapped with some sort of malicious magic.

“Now tell me reindeer games, what was the point of taking me? I was snoozing very nicely in my lab while waiting for some test results to be done and you went an moved me, without my permission I might add which leads me to believe that you had no other leverage against The Avengers for when they do find that I am missing.” He said crossing his arms and looking at Loki.

Tony was trying not to focus on that fact that his grin made him oddly…curious.  
Loki smirked a bit, almost feeling pity for the feeble(albeit sharp-tongued) human. "I've no need for leverage." He turned his head drawing in a steady, relaxed breath. "You overestimate the meaning behind me taking you."

He stepped a bit closer now, his eyes sharp, and currently locked on the man before him. "'Tis honestly mere curiosity on my part." The brown eyes before him were like stone... Trained to show no emotion, to divulge no information.

Ah, how quickly that look would change given proper incentive...


	2. Chapter 2

“Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case a demi-god. But then again you didn’t really die you just kind of poofed for a while. But hey whatever floats your boat. I just wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of Pepper’s rage because you have got nothing on her.” He said nonchalantly.

Tony just had to keep thinking that his friends were coming for him and when they did come there would be hell to pay. And that means he would be making a lot of omelets because somehow someway this would end up being his fault and he knew it. He just had to keep Loki distracted and talking maybe make him give up some information as to where they were. Just enough so he could figure out how to get a signal through to S.H.I.E.L.D or J.A.R.V.I.S

“So Rudolph, why would someone such as yourself be interested in a lowly human like me? I am nothing on your scale of greatness, well actually I take that back, considering I did help kick your ass to the moon and back.” That seemingly ever present know-it-all grin plastered on his face.

Loki's grin didn't fall, but his eyes turned dangerous. "For a man in such a precarious position, you certainly speak to the contrary..." He nearly growled, now prowling, walking back and forth. His eyebrow twitched upwards. "Mrs. Potts..." He searched the man's eyes, a hunter after information. "She is quite dear to you." This was a statement, not an inquiry.

His boots clicked, making a hollow sound in the nearly completely empty room. The walls were stone, the floor marble. There was a cot in one corner. In short... He was in a prison cell. Of course, only Loki knew the location... He'd chosen it specially; knowing full well Stark's penchant for technology and escape. They were in a ghost town in Russia... a thousand miles away from any humans. A wasteland where nothing lived.

"As I said, you've piqued my curiosity." He turned, raising his hand to gaze at it as he spoke. "You, a mere human... Resisted me." He knew it was his imagination, but he could see blue beneath his pale skin... He could see a near glinting from the ice in his veins. His teeth ground together in a dulled rage, before he dropped his hand, his acid eyes fixating on Stark's deep brown ones. "Resisted me in ways that your fellows could not."

He turned his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Stark's as he stepped closer; almost like a cat stalking a mouse. "I find myself curious, Iron Man," He spat, snarling slightly, his teeth bared. "What secrets you hold."

“Well my secrets are my own.” Tony said taking small step back still trying to keep that smirk pinned on his face. Somewhere he knew that they weren’t going to be found unless Loki wanted them to be found. But the fact that he shows such interest in him was slightly unnerving to Tony. But at the same time the same curiosity about Loki was beginning to rear its ugly head again.

“By the way Gandalf, you owe me a new building. Seeing as your army destroyed most of it.” Tony said with a shrug, refusing to look anywhere but his eyes. If Loki was going to act all evil dictator like, Tony was going to bring up the snark a few notches. 

Two could play this game.

Gandalf? Loki paused a moment, a slightly confused look flashing across his face for less than a second. He decided to brush it off as some human reference and continued on. "Must you really hold such grudges?" He teased, a playful grin curling one side of his lips. "I'm beginning to think I was far too merciful; all things considered."

He looked the man over... He honestly found himself curious, and it flashed in his eyes for a mere instant. This man... This man was rich, could enjoy a life of wealth simply living off his fortune... Instead he risked himself, fighting for the ants that were beneath him. Such a man, a man with such intellect, with such skill... And even so, he retained a wit that seemingly could not be matched.

What possessed such a man to fight for his inferiors so intensely? Loki was beginning to question far more about the man than he originally intended... He reminded himself this was just to learn what the weaknesses of his staff were. Why it didn't work... And then to get as much information out of Stark about the inner workings of his pathetic realm as he could manage before the man expired. "You hide much Stark, but not well enough." He got even closer, mere inches between them now.

The man before him might be broader, but Loki at least had height on his side. He towered over the other man, looking down at him with disdain and yet obsession. "If you truly wished for others to be unaware of your deepest secrets, then you would do better to deny their existence completely. Or..." He smiled, a light in his eye flashing in madness. "Has that already been your strategy?" He let out an almost laugh.

That last comment got to him somehow. The man before him was truly a master of words and the overwhelming need to punch him grew past its breaking point. For Tony to deny his needs was something that no one had ever seen him do, so why start now.

Tony reared back and cold-cocked Loki right on the jaw. It was like hitting marble but who cares? It made him feel better. Although he knew somehow he was going to pay for that and it was going to hurt a lot more than the throbbing of his hand.  
After punching the demi-god in the face Tony stood up straight and waited for the retaliation. He really shouldn't have let that comment about ignoring people get to him. But it did. It struck more than one chord. Pepper, Roadie, hell even J.A.R.V.I.S were always there to take care of him and he brushed him off like it didn't matter. 

Loki hadn't been expecting to be punched... Not that it really mattered. He could feel the hit, but it certainly wouldn't hurt. Instead, he laughed... Rather maniacally in fact. He looked up at Stark, his eyes shining with amusement. "Such a reaction!" He laughed. "Tell me," he began, before moving quickly, teleporting behind the man, whispering harshly into his ear as his hand squeezed the man's throat.

"Have I struck a nerve?" His voice was smooth as silk, but deep and thick with danger.

With the air struggling to reach his lungs his brain attempted to kick back into gear spitting out something that he learned about pressure points. Moving his one hand Tony pushed down on Loki’s inner elbow hitting a pressure point that loosened the grip on his throat enough to let him respond. “You know I did offer you a drink before. You should be nicer to me.” He said still struggling to get in a decent breath.

“You know you can’t satisfy your curiosity if you choke the life out of me. It would be rather counter-productive.” Tony said with a slight laugh. He had gotten the response he thought he would receive from that punch. His mind was still reeling and Loki was right he had struck a nerve, but that was not something that he was going to admit to him. 

The man hit his inner elbow, and his grip loosened... Allowing the insect to speak. He rolled his eyes, setting the man down. "Please, if I'd wanted to kill you I would have snapped your neck." He grinned wickedly. "I still might, so you'd better behave."

He chuckled darkly, going over to sit on the edge of the cot, relaxing as though nothing had transpired between them. "True enough, regarding the drink..." He hummed a moment, considering. "Perhaps I should be kind and offer you something similar?" He mused aloud. "First though, I must ask one simple thing of you..."

His eyes locked onto Stark's. "Why do you fight?"

That one question was one Tony had been asking himself since he became Ironman. The one thing that had been plaguing him, and it had to be voiced by the person he would least expect to say it. Tony walked over to the door trying to think of how to answer the question. He ran his hands lightly over the door and a slight upturn of the lips as his assumption was proven right. The slight tingle that was sent through his body was almost erotic. Or it would have been if it was in a different situation.

“Honestly I fight for redemption. I’ve done horrible things to people I don’t even know. The weapons I built to protect my home have ended up in the hands of men who do evil to people who can’t protect themselves. Those are the people I fight for, the ones that can’t stand up for themselves, not because they are weak, because they aren’t. But because they are afraid to. They need someone to believe in and to draw power from. I am willing to be the scapegoat for that. For a way to hopefully gain respect back. Most people think I fight for myself, and at some points, yes I do. But I fight for those people I care for, and then those that I have yet to meet.”

Here Tony was bearing his soul to man that was just as broken as he is, and to be honest…it felt good. Someone finally asked him why, not demanding that he do something about it. He finally had someone that wanted to know his side instead of the one that everyone sees.

And with a slight sigh, Tony turned to look at Loki. The one who, with a few simple words; caused the floodgates to open. It was odd because not even Pepper could do that, and Tony thought that he cared for her deeply.

Wait, thought he cared for her? That was a new development to him. And an interesting one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki... Had not expected such an honest answer. His grin fell and his eyes that had been locked onto Stark's fell slightly... Gazing into his own soul now.

After a moment, he caught himself and looked up at Stark once more. "Fair enough." He agreed, and disappeared... It wasn't long before he had returned, a bottle of Stark's own scotch and a glass in hand.

He held them out, a frown set on his face and his brow tense with thought. What was he fighting for, truly?

Tony smirked seeing that his own private collection had been raided and Loki had the sense to pick out possibly the best he had. Reaching over he grabbed the bottle and glass and poured some. Then in a moment of faith he offered the glass to Loki while sipping out of the bottle himself.

“Don’t ask me where that came from because I honestly have no idea.” Tony said in an almost relaxed tone. He was trying not to let his guard down, especially around Loki but it was kind of hard to do especially with the look that was on his face now. It was almost as if Loki was trying to answer the same question he had just posed to Tony.

“Look at that, I’m offering you a drink again. Are you actually going to take it or you going to leave me hanging?” Tony said with a shrug.

Loki eyed the foul liquid being offered to him... He looked suspiciously up at Stark, wondering if this was some sort of strategy... But he didn't sense any motive.

He paused a few moments, eyeing the glass and then the man. Finally, he sighed, taking it. Surely Midgardian alcohol couldn't compare to the Asgardian mead he was accustomed to. "How kind of you to offer to share the spoils of your good behavior with me." He sneered a bit, but threw it back. He winced a bit at the taste... But it wasn't as bad as he'd assumed it would be.

"You, Stark, are far more reasonable than your supposed allies." He scrunched his nose in distaste, thinking about the other "Avengers". He looked into Stark's eyes, deciding to use the man's ego to his advantage. "I truly cannot grasp why you would lower yourself to working with such lesser men." He purred a bit, the look in his eyes supposed to be complimenting... Instead looked seductive. He supposed it was merely natural for him.

“I’m not lowering myself to them. Because it seems as if we all balance each other out, put each other in our place as it were.” Tony said with a shrug before sitting down on the cot and leaning back against the wall. He was tired again, but that’s to be expected Fury had him running tests and experiments nonstop on how to fight against The Glowstick of Destiny, as Tony liked to call it. And let’s just say that little thing really had gotten Tonys attention too. Because not only was it magic but there was science to it as well. And as we all know Tony is good with science.

With a sigh he took another swig on the scotch and then looked at Loki which was a big mistake because the look on his face? Well let’s just say it made his insides tingle in a way Tony hadn’t felt before. The odd thing though….was Tony liked the feeling that look gave him.

Stark sat on the cot, relaxing as he explained their apparent chemistry. But then... He looked up at Loki. The man's posture changed in a subtle way... Not exactly fear, but certainly not as relaxed as before. Curious... Loki wondered what the result of this would be... Would Stark be more willing to talk? Or more closed off?

He decided to test the waters. Without looking away from Stark's eyes, he sat on the edge of the cot, looking over his shoulder at the man with those same eyes. "Balance seems a poor excuse... As far as I've seen it, and, believe me, I have..." Even Stark had to know Loki was watching them, plotting his next move even during the assault.

His voice changed, a smooth, whispered, yet still deep tone. "They hold you back." He turned to face Stark more. "I saw more threat, more... Potential, in you than your compatriots seemed to admit to."

“Well thanks….I think.” Tony said with a small laugh. With having to adhere to S.H.I.E.L.D.s rules it was rather tough to let the creative juices flow. They didn’t exactly like it when Tony could out smart them at every turn. Point and case being made when he had J.A.R.V.I.S hack their systems before the destruction of New York took place.

“I suppose balance is a poor excuse but it’s the only one I have honestly. The Captain is innocent enough to keep the rest of us in check.” Tony said with another laugh and another swig of the Scotch. At this rate the bottle was going to be gone. “And by the way, fishing for information? Not exactly going to work.” Tony said closing his eyes with a sigh.

"The man out of time..." He chuckled a bit. "An interesting contrary to your own darkness." He glared a bit momentarily, before grinning in a predatory manner, turning and leaning closer to Stark, his eyes flashing in an almost... Playful way? Perhaps that wasn't the right term for it. "Is that so? Then..." He looked the man up and down... Slowly.

He looked for a weak point that wouldn't kill him... Humans were really so fragile. Of course... He also found himself taking in other things. Like how even so casually dressed, the man look quite... Appealing in a way most mortals would find irresistible. Even Loki found his eyes lingering, his fingers twitching to touch... He met Stark's dark eyes once more, and he spoke in a dark tone. "How would you suggest I pull information from you?"

Without opening his eyes Tony laughed and shrugged “Sorry Loki, you’re the wrong type for me.” He said with a small growing smirk. And honestly it wasn’t because of his gender, because Gods know he didn’t care about that. If someone was talented or…nice to look at, he wasn’t afraid to admit it either way. And he cannot believe he just thought that about Loki of all people. He was supposed to be his enemy.

Shaking his head Tony refused to look at Loki or even open his eyes because he knew now that he couldn’t trust himself; because even he had to admit that Loki was…rather attractive. And much more so than Thor, but then again Tony did tend towards the wild ones…NO! Tony could not start thinking like that he had to keep his mind on the fact that he had to find a way to get out of here. Or at least get a signal to J.A.R.V.I.S that way a suit could be sent his way. Because hopefully the teleportation hadn’t fried his phone.

And with that thought Tony opened his eyes halfway and had to remind himself that was a bad idea because of the lack of distance between him and Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki frowned a bit, disappointed. "And to think, I had considered having you as an ally might be fun." He taunted, momentarily, before realizing Stark was purposefully avoiding his gaze. A smirk grew on his lips and in a flash; his lips were at the other man's ear, whispering in an unnaturally cool breath. "For you especially..."

In one swift move, he trailed his hand up Stark's thigh, his tongue flicking out to tease his ear.

Tony froze and then made some sort of groan. That was not something he had been expecting and in an odd way it was exciting. The cool breath and then the tongue sent shivers running through his body. And let’s not even mention the hand on his thigh. He honestly found this incredibly arousing. Almost forbidden love like, and who the hell cares. It’s about time Tony has some fun. It’s been incredibly too long.

With a shiver he attempted to speak, “You know Loookiiii….this….uh….this isn’t something…..that….should happen.” That’s right the infamous playboy Tony Stark was more or less lost for words. He didn’t know what to say or think, and he didn’t care. Turning his head he kissed Loki and it more or less sent a shock slamming through his body.

Loki didn't know what he was expecting...but this reaction certainly wasn't it. The sound of Stark's voice was deep and rumbling. He felt a shiver beneath him before Stark turned to kiss him. Loki gasped a bit, honestly shocked by how...right it felt, when he knew for a fact it was wrong. His lips parted and he took Stark's bottom lip between his, sucking softly.

His hand moved up further, resting on Stark's hip as he moved closer, the fingers of his other hand knitting in Stark's hair. "You..." He took a quick breath, feeling a bit lightheaded. "…don't sound very convinced..." He taunted, flicking his tongue out to trail Stark's top lip; tasting the bitter scotch and something else...he found himself wanting more of it.

Tony groaned again, especially when he felt the slight tug of Loki’s hand through his hair. When his tongue ran over his lip Tony couldn’t help but lean up and nip at it lightly. “I will have to try to be more convincing then.” Tony leaned forward so his lips were just barely brushing Loki’s ear. “We really shouldn’t be doing this…” And he trailed off leaving it at that before attacking his lips again.

Loki tasted almost sweet which was a complete contradiction to his personality. Tony let his hands grab the front of Loki’s outfit to pull him closer so he could get better position to attack his lips with. He knew that if any of his colleagues ever found out about this that there would be hell to pay, but at this point he didn’t care. Tony always did do what he wanted, and at this point in time all he wanted to do was to keep sucking on Loki’s bottom lip.

Loki felt a shock of sheer want go through him when Stark's hot breath tickled his ear like that. He growled before Stark attacked him once more. The feeling of those fuller lips surrounded by a surprisingly soft beard against his was driving him wild, and making him want to dominate; to claim this man as his own prize.

Something that he found both thrilling, and terrifying. Stark's natural musk mixed shockingly well with motor oil and whatever lingering cologne he had. He got a particularly strong smell of it when Stark pulled him forward for better access. He parted from the heated kiss to bite at a soft spot on Stark's neck just bellow his ear.

He moved up, whispering in the man's ear. "It makes it all the more thrilling, don't you agree?" He hissed before moving to straddle the man, irritated by the distance. He tugged at Stark's hair once more using his height to dominate the kiss.

Tony’s brain completely shorted out when Loki bit the soft spot on his neck, causing another shiver to run through his body. Then Loki just had to go and straddle him and hell he even pulled on his hair again which was something that Tony had always loved. “You’re right it is a bit more thrilling.” Tony said placing his hands on Loki’s hips.

He leaned up nipping at his lips again before whispering; “Now why don’t we go someplace nicer. This cot is rather uncomfortable.” He said before shifting and purposefully causing friction between their bodies. This was a game; Tony knew how to play well; how to drive his opponent mad with want and tension. Tony placed a not so gentle kiss on Loki’s lips hoping to drive home his want.

Loki grinned, knowing exactly what Stark was doing. Loki instead of obliging the spoiled man; he pushed the man back into the cot, sitting up straight. He looked down at the man with dark, lust filled eyes. "Well, Stark..." He leaned back a bit, grinding down on the man; his hand pushing up the man’s shirt, feeling the too-hot skin underneath his palm. "Perhaps that was my intention." He purred, knowing how to play this game just as well…if not better. 

"You might like it..." His voice was smooth, seductive. He leaned down, nipping lightly at Stark's collarbone, shifting against the man's lower half. Living as long as he had, had taught him many things; self control, patience, and above all...manipulation. The hand on Stark's belly trailed up; his nails pressing just-so, not scratching but so they would definitely be felt.

Tony grinned and then let out a small laugh. Finally someone who knew how to play the game! And play it well at that. Tony used his one hand to reach up and grabbed Loki’s jaw pulling his face down so he could kiss and nip at his lips. “Your right I might like it, the temperature difference is….exciting.” He said lifting his hips up at the same time Loki started to grind down.

The light scratching he felt was incredibly erotic but if that hand went up any farther it would hit where he didn’t really want it to go. Using his hand that wasn’t knotted into Loki’s hair, he grabbed the hand on his chest. “Now I can think of better things for you to do with that hand.” He said leading it down to his belt area. “Now are you going to do something about that, or keep trying to play this game?” 

Stark laughed, and Loki found himself grinning in a surprisingly honest way. Stark grabbed his jaw and brought him down for a rather dominating kiss. Loki shivered a bit, but then Loki went rigid for just a moment at the mentioning of the temperature difference. He was letting himself relax too much. He needed to hide that part of himself. But then Stark shifted against him and he gasped a bit; moaning softly, losing his train of thought for a moment.

He then laughed, grinning in a greatly amused manner. "Oh, you mortals are so impatient..." He obliged the man though, undoing the belt with practiced ease, kissing the man roughly as he slid his hand into the unbuttoned jeans, rubbing the man urgently, the girth of the man honestly surprising him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been super busy and haven't had time to edit it, so if you find any mistakes, my bad!

“Yes we are rather impatient creatures. But we get what we want. Especially me. I always get what I want. And right now…” Tony leaned up against his hand a little more as he kissed Loki with a fury. Now to be honest he didn’t normally let others top but Tony had a feeling that if he tried to fight Loki on this he would for sure lose. But that’s alright because at this point he was enjoying the feel of his hand and the taste of his lips.

Tony had felt him tense at the mention of a temperature difference but he was merely speaking about the temperature in the room compared to the heat of their bodies. So that made Tony wonder, why that one little comment had Loki acting a little differently. With that last thought his mind was reeling about that and the need to get warmer and closer to Loki. But who knew what the God of Mischief was thinking. For all he knew he could leave Tony hanging and that would just be the worst. “Loki….” He muttered against his lips will moving his hips against his hand harder. 

Stark kissed him roughly, taking control in a way that both irritated and turned Loki on. Loki kissed Stark just as roughly, nipping at the man's tongue and tugging at his bottom lip as he rubbed Stark. The sound of his name being muttered against his own lips in such a deep, aroused voice was... Titillating. Loki moaned into the kiss, growing fed up and impatient.

"Do you... Want me, Stark...?" He grumbled seductively, tugging at Stark's hair, letting out a cold breath. His other hand worked to finish undoing the man's pants, moving his hips impatiently on top of Stark's lap, moving even more smoothly that a well trained stripper.

Certainly an impressive feat for a man fully clothed in leather and metal.

When the pressure of his pants was finally gone he groaned against Loki’s lips. It was annoying that Loki was still fully clothed but that would hopefully change in time. Loki moaned against Tonys lips and he couldn’t help but smirk. It was nice to know that Tony could hold some sort of power over Loki already. When he was asked if he wanted Loki he wasted no time in responding. Because at that point he could think of nothing more that he wanted than Loki. Muttering his response against Loki’s lips he said, “Yes Loki. I want you. What are you going to do about it?”

Tony couldn’t help but grin. Loki’s response was something that Tony was aptly interested in. He wanted to know what the demi-god currently sitting on his waist really thought about him. If he truly did think we was nothing more than an ant or if it was something more than that. Tony had no idea why his opinion suddenly mattered so much or maybe it was just the lust talking but it had made him curious as to why Loki took him and not one of the other Avengers that were around. Although at this point with Loki’s hand where it was and the way he was sitting on Tonys waist he wasn’t sure if he could think about anything but the intense pleasure that he was already beginning to feel.

Loki inwardly cursed. Had Stark merely said yes, he would have left him there, wanting him. But no, he had to challenge him. Damn this man... Loki growled, pulling back and glaring at Stark. "Such vulgar questions." He shoved Stark onto his back, sitting up, looking down at him. "As to be expected of such a spoiled man."

Loki leaned his head back, closing his eyes, focusing his magic... He ran his fingers along the buckles of his clothes and they came undone, sliding off with an unnatural ease. Soon he sat on Stark's lap in nothing more than his trousers and boots. He let his head fall, his eyes slowly open. Dark green eyes looked down at Stark through eyelashes... A predator looking down at his prey. "A mortal like you... Incapable of anything but wanting." He hissed, bending down, looking Stark right in the eye, mere inches from him...

Before he shifted himself so his ass ground down on Stark's arousal.

Tony gasped in shock as Loki ground down onto hm. He let out a small groan and grabbed onto Loki’s hips to hold him down there. Loki was slender built, not overly muscular but definitely well defined. And Tony had to say that he liked it. Using one hand Tony scratched down Loki’s chest must like he had done to Tony earlier.

This was the response he was hoping for, but not the one that he had expected. It appears that Loki didn’t like it when he was challenged. That was something that Tony was going to have to keep in mind. “We mortals are capable of many things Loki. The wanting is just what we seem to be best at.” He said before attacking his lips and biting down hard drawing a small amount of blood. “Oops. Whatever are you going to do about that oh God….” Tony groaned at the friction of their bodies, “….of Mischief.”

Stark held down his hips and Loki sighed, almost relieved by the contact. Loki gasped, nearly whining in pleasure as Stark's dull nails clawed down his skin. Loki's breath came shakily, before Stark claimed his mouth with his. The noises Stark was making mixed with his actions was sending shocks of desire pulsating throughout his body, and Loki found himself wanting this man more than he cared to admit even to himself.

Stark drew blood and Loki groaned, his eyes dark, his pupils dilated and his now bleeding lips parted. He stared down into those brown eyes, before growling. "It is almost as though..." He moaned slightly, shifting against Stark in a hungry way. "You are asking to be punished, Stark." He hissed, moving to bite down into Stark's shoulder, moving his hand behind Stark to claw down the man's back. "I am also rather tired of you being clothed."

He glared at Stark, gripping his shirt, preparing to rip the damn thing off.

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand before he could rip off his shirt. That was something he didn’t want to happen. “There are still other articles of clothing that need to be taken of first.” Tony said licking at the blood now pooling on Loki’s lip. “And who knows, punishing could be fun.” Tony said with a mischievous grin as he ground his hips up against Loki. Tony ground his hips up into Loki again as if to prove a point.

Loki was honestly a bit suspicious... Why was Stark so intent to keep his shirt on? Loki looked down at the man... But he decided this might be the way he earns information. He sucked in a sharp breath as a hot tongue flicked out to taste his bloody lip. He looked down at Stark in a seductive... Possessive way.

Stark ground into him and he moaned softly, tossing his head back a bit, exposing his long neck and arching his back, knowing his past lovers couldn't resist him like that. His dark hair fell against his pale skin and he let out a slow, tempting moan. "Stark..." He breathed, before looking at him again. "We could work together..." His breath was cool, heavy, his eyes glazed with lust and want. "Would you deny me what I desire?" He cooed, raising his hand, running it up Stark's neck, brushing his ear before settling in his hair.

He tugged lightly hovering just above Stark's lips, looking down at him with sheer want. "Would you deny yourself?"

“Ugghhh…” Was the only response that Loki got when he pulled on Tony's hair. He had never honestly liked that before but with Loki it felt like he would be up for anything. “But you’re the….bad….guy….” Tony said in between kisses and nips at Loki’s bottom lip. “And…I’m…on of….the good….guys….” He said sucking lightly on his bottom lip with the last word.

Tony knew that Loki wanted information and that was probably the only real reason that he was playing along with this little game. “Denying myself is not something that I’m famous for…” Tony said with a deep resonating laugh.

Tony's hands finally started to wonder. First reaching up and running his nails along his neck creating small red scratch marks before trailing down to his shoulder where Tony nipped and sucked for a moment, before continuing running his hands down Loki’s chest. Finally his hands settled on his waist where he noticed that Loki still had pants on. “Look at that you still have pants on. I think that should be remedied.” Tony said dipping a finger under the waistband, while playing with the buttons.

Loki smirked into the kiss. "You're actions... Ahh!" He moaned, kissing Stark deeply before continuing. "Certainly don't match your words..." He hissed, biting into Stark's lip. He looked darkly at Stark, lacing his words with an undetectable magic. "Then do not deny yourself." He ordered, his words unable to be denied by any with the slightest doubt.

Loki moaned as those nails dug into his skin, as those teeth grazed his shoulder. Hands traveled down his chest and settled on his waist, encouragingly, he rolled his hips, looking down at Stark in an almost dangerous way. "What annoys me most about you mortals... Always wanting..." He leaned forward, nipping at Tony's ear. "Is you never take..." He antagonized Stark, knowing the man thought himself above the commonplace man just as Loki himself did.

Whether he would admit it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you want me to take huh? Well I can do that.” Tony said before flipping them over and attacking Loki’s lips once more before trailing kissed down his jaw to his neck. Agonizingly slowly he trailed kisses and nips down his chest to his waist. Looking up into Loki’s eyes he smirked before biting down hard on each side of Loki’s hips leaving little marks; almost like he was claiming Loki as his. Tony used his mouth to undo Loki’s pants and slowly pull them down to his ankles before kissing his way back up to Loki’s ear.

Tony whispered “Is that good enough taking for you?” as he kissed Loki once more the want….no NEED…obvious in his kiss and actions. Tony always takes what he wants but he thought for once he would let someone else take from him. It felt good to be told what to do, but he still was tired of having to do the work. 

Loki honestly hadn't expected to be flipped. He made a small surprised noise, his eyes wide for just a moment before shutting tightly as he moaned into an intense kiss. He also wasn't expecting Stark to kiss and nip down his chest, down to his waist. He hissed in both pain and pleasure as Stark bit his hips roughly. He found himself trembling in sheer arousal as Stark returned...

He accepted the kiss openly, letting himself get caught up in the heat of the moment. "Ah, Stark..." He looked up at the man, dizzy with desire. He could sense Stark's need for him... And a part of him wanted to leave the man wanting... But a stronger part wanted this too. He grinned mischievously as he looked at the man. He held out his hand, right in from of Stark's face... And with a brief puff of green mist a bottle appeared in his hand...

"I'm told this is common in mortal's intimacy." He explained with a devilish grin. He put some in his hand and abruptly took hold of Stark's girth, stroking it in an almost lazy way, wanting to truly drive the man to madness...

To make him truly need him.

When Loki summoned the bottle of lube right in front of his face Tony couldn’t help but smirk. It appeared that Loki wanted this as bad as he did. And then when Loki grabbed Tony he couldn’t help but let out a small, but incredibly audible gasp. Then he began the stroking. The slow lazy stroking was enough to drive a person crazy. Almost like he was being taunted and teased. Which Tony honestly knew but he couldn’t think.

Tony threw his head back as a low moan escaped his lips as he felt Loki move his hand. Arching his back Tony tried to get if possible more contact with Loki. With his eyes barely open “You….are…such…a….tease….” He said in between small groans. Loki was driving him mad, but in a good way.

And Tony wanted more.

"Ahh, but you must admit..." He leaned up, licking a trail from the base of Tony's neck up to his ear. "You like it." He purred, stroking firmly for the first time. He used his other hand to grab behind Stark's neck, pulling him down for a forceful, dominating kiss... Leaving him no room to do anything. He bit and sucked at the man's bottom lip, moaning as he stroked the man hard and fast.

He moved, snarling into Stark's ear. "Beg me, Stark..." He nipped and tugged at the sensitive lobe, nails digging into the man of his neck as his grip tightened as he pulled up the length, rolling his thumb over the tip.

If need be, he would even use magic to prevent the man from releasing.

Tony honest to god whimpered when Loki asked him to beg. Tony refused. He couldn’t…let….him…have that satisfaction. But Gods be, did that feel good. Tony didn’t beg but he let out a loud moan when bit him and then dug his nails into his neck. That with the friction being created with Loki’s hand, was almost too much for him. He kept trying to tell himself that he wasn’t going to beg for Loki, that he was strong enough to resist it.

“I…will….not…” Tony said as he squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy. The motion that Loki was using was enough to have Tony rolling his hips trying to create more friction. But he would not beg, he refused to give Loki more power than he already had.

With each pull of Loki’s hand Tony could feel the intense pressure that was building in his stomach, come closer to releasing. After arguing with himself about not wanting to beg, about not giving in to that demand, he uttered one word mixed in with a moan.

“…..please…..”

Loki grinned in an almost catlike way as Stark finally gave in t him. "Good boy." He released his magic hold on him and finally let go, assaulting Stark kisses and bites as he pumped the man's cock unabashedly. He had done it, he'd gotten Tony Stark; man above all others to beg him. He curled a leg around Stark's, shifting against him to create more friction.

One final request was hissed into Stark's ear when he knew the man was past the point of return. "Say my name... Say it!" He snarled, pushing his thumb up along the underside, encouraging Stark's release.

Tony groaned and moaned as Loki increased the speed of his stroking. It was driving him insane, he had never felt this….aroused before, and that’s saying something. The kisses and the nips only made it worse, or better depending on how you looked at it. And when Loki curled his body around Tony to create more friction he almost lost it. 

The driving force to his release was when Loki asked….no demanded that Tony say his name. And why not oblige him? He didn’t need to be told twice. “LOOOKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!” Tony all but screamed as he released. Falling against the God of Mischief Tony took a few shakey breathes while trying to calm himself down. He did however turn his head so he was facing Loki’s neck and bit down in a way that almost said thanks. Because Tony could barely breath let alone talk.

Stark cried out his release before he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Stark bit at him and he had to hold his breath not to moan. No, now was not the time for this... Not at all. In a puff of green mist, Loki was out from beneath him. He stood by the window, fully clothed and composed.

Well, aside from the sweat on his brow, his swollen lips and a look of greedy desire in his eyes. He looked at Stark, smirking slowly. "See what working with me can do for you?" He purred. "Perhaps when I return... You'll be more willing to cooperate." And with that, he was gone... Taking Stark's phone, watch, and all other electronics with him.

He snickered wickedly, doing his best to ignore his arousal, or the way his heart raced as Stark's voice crying out his name in ecstasy echoed in his ears.

Tony collapsed back onto the cot, still breathing heavily because, Gods be damned if that wasn’t the best hand job he had ever received. Rolling over he watched as Loki spoke to him and then he silently cursed as he took any mechanical devices he may have had on him at the time. Loki even took the Rolex that he had been sporting.

Tony couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t the only affected by that little event that had just taken place. You could visible see the fact that Loki had been just as turned on as Tony was, yet he did nothing about it.

Whatever with the heat of his body gone it was surprisingly cold in the room which lead him to believe they were either in the mountains or somewhere that was naturally cold. Or hell both. As much fun as playing with Loki was, he still had to get out and find a way back home. Putting his clothes on Tony looked around the room and saw nothing that he hadn’t noticed before. Just a simple door and a cot.

With a sigh Tony laid down on the cot and looked at the ceiling. What in the world was he getting himself into this time.

Loki had left Stark alone for two days, watching the news... SHIELD had done an impressive job covering up Stark's disappearance, saying the man was taking a much earned vacation. How distasteful. Finally, he returned, a gift of a cheeseburger in one hand and a large comforter in the other.

Loki smirked a bit, looking at Stark. "Hungry?" He offered, smiling a bit. As far as the blanket went... Well... "It occurred to me you might not enjoy the chill as I do." He offered, honest. Loki had never been a care giver of any sort... Especially not of some meager mortal.

Tony looked up as Loki finally made an appearance. This time bearing food and a blanket. Which was fantastic because he was starving and freezing. As if that wasn't obvious with the fact that he was as huddle up into himself as possible; complete with his arms inside his shirt and the collar turned up to protect his neck.

But being the sassmaster that he is, Tony couldn't help but responded with a snide remark, "No not at all Loki. I've only been here for God knows how long with nothing to eat or drink." He said with a hard stare and a sarcastic look on his face. But his stomach betrayed him with a growl that sounded much like a lion roaring at the zoo. Looking down at his stomach he muttered "....traitor...." but made no move to get up. Honestly he wasn't even sure if he could move he had been sitting like this for so long.

Loki blinked, honestly a bit surprised. "Ah... It appears I might require more knowledge on your species." He grimaced a bit. "Mortals are far more frail than I'd first assumed." He walked over and draped the blanket over Stark, handing him the cheeseburger. He looked at Stark curiously. "How often do you require sustenance?"

Loki could go just fine without eating for weeks before feeling any negative effects. "Here," He pulled a bottle of water from a coat pocket, offering it to him. "I..." Oh, he hated this. Stark had better appreciate this. "Apologize."

Tony was halfway through eating the burger when he could have sworn he heard Loki say sorry. “Wait what? Did you just say sorry?” Tony said munching on his burger. Tony grabbed the water and swallowed half of it. He couldn’t believe that Loki had actually said sorry for not giving him food and warmth.

Finishing the burger and the water Tony wrapped the blanket around him tightly. “You know just because we aren’t as strong as you Asgardians, doesn’t make us frail. As you damn well know.” Tony said looking him right in the eyes. “And by the way we eat everyday.” Tony said leaning back against the wall wrapped up like a mummy. “So Loki, whats the outside world think of the infamous…” Tony couldn’t help but laugh because it was true,”…Tony Stark just up and vanishing right from under S.H.I.E.L.D.s nose?”

Loki ignored the comment about his apology, pretending he hadn't heard it. Or said it, for that matter. Loki bristled at being called an Asgardian. He turned around, hissing venomously. "Do not put me on the same level as those people!" He stopped himself, turning around quickly. He took a slow breath, forcing himself to calm. "Every day, hmm?" He paused, considering. There was a solution... But he didn't think it was time for that yet.

Loki turned to him, his face no longer twisted in anger. Instead, he was mildly amused, relaxed. "Oh, the world is certainly in an uproar... After all," He walked over, leaning against the wall near where Stark sat. "How does a world function when Tony Stark goes on vacation?" He grinned, knowing this surely would irritate the man.

Tony sat forward “I’m on vacation? That’s the best Fury can come up with? Please, if I so much as go to the bathroom, half the world knows. So he honestly expects people to believe that I just up and went on a vacation?” he said with a huff. Tony knew that Loki was just pointing that out to get him all riled up and damn if it didn’t work.

He couldn’t help but think that they weren’t looking for him, but then another little voice in his head said that Pepper alone wouldn’t let that happen. She would hire anyone and everyone to find him, just so she didn’t have to run the company again. Tony snuggled into his blanket still grumbling about Fury just saying he was going on vacation. “Also Loki,” Tony said turning to look at him, “Do you mind giving me something to do? Hell dot-to-dots would do, I just don’t think I can count the dust bunnies anymore without going crazy….er. Oh and about the comment of your….race? I don’t know what else to call you, so that was what came into my head.” Tony said with a shrug while looking at him from underneath the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I am an awesome person, I made this chapter a little bit longer. You know cause of how I left you guys hanging last time. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Loki grinned, highly amused by Stark's reaction. "It would seem as such; that's all the news and radio broadcasts have said on the matter." Along with a few comments on Stark's poor character and timing, but he figured that would go without stating. He rolled his eyes. "If you merely played the game, gave into my inquiries, you would earn more privileges. Unlike most, I happen to have a sense of decency." He grinned deviously. "If you play nice enough, I guarantee the rewards will be worth whatever inconvenience you might encounter."

He looked at Stark in the eye, a flash of thorough amusement crossing his features. "If you want to know what to call me..." He tilted his head, and almost sweet smile on it. "Try Master." It was a joke naturally, but one he could not resist saying.

Tony snorted. There was no way in hell he was calling Loki master. That just wasn’t going to happen…ever. “They are only saying that little because Fury has their balls in a death grip.” He said with a shrug, not that it really mattered to him what the media thought.

With a raised eyebrow Tony said “We both know that I don’t play well with others. Hell everyone knows that. And I think I played the game quite well the other day.” Tony said with that cocky smirk of his plastered on his face. He knew that Loki was trying to get information on the others, hell even himself probably but it would take a lot more than one good orgasm to get that out of him. Hell, look at what they did to him in the desert. They wanted weapons for terror attacks and what not and Tony didn’t give in to them. And that’s basically what Loki was going to do with any information that he gained. Rip The Avengers apart piece by piece and then let what other allies, if he had any left; come in and play with the rest of the world.

Tony laid down on the bed wrapped up in the blanket with his eyes closed and started to day dream. He had been over every square inch of this place and short of taking the bed apart and trying to find some way to make something, he hadn’t come up with anything. Maybe, playing along to get what he wanted wouldn’t be too bad, but could he really do that to the rest of his team? Was even he that cold hearted?

"Naturally." Fury had a great deal of power in his hands. But it was obvious that even he had people he answered to. Loki truly wondered who held the real power, he doubted even Stark knew. But...perhaps Stark could find out. Loki smirked. "I've been told neither do I."

He laughed a light, amused laugh. "You hardly played at all, Mister Stark." He flashed a wicked smirk towards Stark. "And certainly not for long." Oh, he knew a man like Stark certainly wouldn't appreciate shots to his manhood...or his performance. Loki turned, tracing his fingers across the wall, considering.

"A man such as yourself had many talents, but also limitations...both actual and perceived." He twisted his words, lacing them with temptation and desire. "I find myself curious, in many ways." He turned to look at Stark now. "For one; how were you able to resist me? For another..." He teleported himself the short distance between them, hovering over the man, his eyes dark as his hair fell in curtains, brushing his high cheekbones. "What we could accomplish together."

Tony flinched lightly. HAD talents? HAD? Who does this overgrown bad guy think he is, saying that Tony HAD talents. For one he hadn’t really had the chance to play. It had been all one sided, not that he minded but that’s not the point. “Excuse me Mister Laufeyson…” Tony said without opening his eyes, “…but from what I remember, it was incredibly one sided last time. And yes we probably could do magnificent things together, but you’re on the wrong side of the fence, as it were.”

Tony shifted a bit with the distinct feeling that if he opened his eyes it would be to those piercing green ones staring down at him. And we all know how well that would go over. Tony really didn’t want to get his new blanket messy already. “Are you talking about how I was able to resist the Glow Stick of Destiny? It was through sheer charm and panache.” Tony said with a smirk while mentally telling himself, do not open your eyes, don’t do it, it will be a bad idea.

Loki glared down at Stark, fury boiling his blood. "So, the mighty Thor let slip Asgard's dirty little secret, did he?" His voice was deep, growling... Venomous. "And you say I'm on the wrong side..." He scoffed, his teeth gritted tightly as he fought not to punch a hole through the way... Or blow up Stark. "Your side is filled to the brim with liars and arrogant reckless fools."

He snarled dangerously. Stark's remark about his supposed charms did not go unnoticed. "Your side brags trust and honor... I have yet to see an example of it beyond the most shallow of examples." He leaned close, resting his palms on either of Stark's cheeks. "Yet you lower yourself... Following their rules, playing their game... I cannot understand it. With me, you would have no limits. You would have power... Power you would be able to use; unquestioned."

“Yes it is filled with arrogant reckless fools, but we act as such because we fight for others. And most of the time you can’t plan ahead. You need to think on the spot.” Tony said with a small shrug. “And besides dirty little secrets tend to be a lot sexier than the open aired stories.” Tony almost had a fit. He just called Loki sexy. Damn his filter for not working….again. 

“Oh and you need an example of trust and honor? How about when I WILLINGLY took the nuke that was about to destroy a city, and flew it into the Chitauri world without thinking. When I risked all but died to protect the people I care about, and hell even those that I don’t; because it is the right fucking thing to do.” Tony said with each word getting more and more angry.

He could feel Loki’s hands on his face but he still made no move to open his eyes. “Yes follow the rules, for the most part anyways. Yes I play the game. But I do it not because I have to but because I want to. Yes power would be fantastic. What man doesn’t dream about having power over something? But what’s the fun in having that power if there are no rules to break?” Tony said with another shrug. Those seemed to become a new habit of his.

"Yes, yes... You've proven your... Oh, what's the word? Ah, yes..." He looked down at the man. "Stupidity. Quite well in fact." He was taunting the man now, honestly unsure of how he felt about that move... Loki actually broke into light laughter at what Stark said about rules. "It seems we have far more in common than I'd previously thought."

As a God of Mischief (so named by the mortals, naturally...) he always found getting away with rule breaking thrilling. "I must admit, when I do take leadership over the ants of this world... I certainly will miss having rules to break." He still sort of did. "In a way... Aren't there always limits to be pushed? Rules to be broken? Surely even in a seat of such power, one could still have fun."

Tony just twitched when he called what most would consider a selfless action, stupidity. “Yes we do have things in common. But one big thing we don’t share is, I have self control over most things. While you don’t seem to.” ,Tony said opening one eye and looking at Loki.

“See there you go with that ruling thing again. We, The Avengers that is, will just have to kick your ass again if it so comes to it. But honestly, that almost being dead thing? Yeah that part wasn’t cool. And next time I won’t offer a you a drink.” Tony said with another smirk. “Sure you can always push your own limits but you and I both know that it would get old quick. You would practically be begging for someone to come along and challenge you just so you would have something to do.” At this point Tony sat up and leaned into Loki before acting on the urge to kiss him. 

It was something random but not looking at him had allowed his adventurous, and traitorous, mind to wander. Tony pushed hard into the kiss before straddling the man in front of him to get better access. And all that was in his head as he was kissing Loki was, ‘Yup, tastes like mint.’

Loki smirked. "I must say, I do enjoy the game." He admitted, knowing that most would loathe fighting such powerful enemies... Or revel in it out of glory... But Loki was a different sort. He enjoyed it for reasons few could grasp. The chaos, the way the world went to sheer madness when the order was disturbed.

The sheer horror of the looks on their faces when presented with a monster. It disgusted him... And thrilled him at the same time. Finally, Stark leaned up and kissed him... Kissed him hard, impatiently. Loki smirked as he realized this was why he hadn't opened his eyes. He soon found himself straddled and he raised his arms, encasing the man, digging his nails into his back, using his famous silver tongue to do things other than talk his way out of trouble.

He considered something... The man was ridiculous for not wanting to side with him... But perhaps he was also being too harsh. Perhaps access to the rest of the house would do well. There certainly wasn't enough mechanical things the man could use to get away. Especially since this area was so full of iron and spots of radiation that contact was impossible to make unless physical.

For now, he simply sucked on the man's tongue, shifting his hips upwards, taunting the man.

Tony growled slightly when Loki shifted up against him. “No. Only kissing for now. More maybe later. I haven’t decided what I’m going to let you do yet.” Tony said against his lips before nipping at him and arching his back slightly as the nails dug in.

There had to be more to this place than the four walls around him and maybe he could get Loki to let him out of this room just for a change of scenery. Tony was silently hoping they were at the Belagio and this was just Loki’s magic at its finest trying to make him loose his edge. He had to admit he was enjoying the bit of dominance he had over the man underneath him. And it had taken him, Hell probably both of them, by surprise when he had demanded Loki to shut up and kiss him. But that’s alright because it allowed Tony to explore Loki’s mouth more while battling for dominance with their tongues.

Loki felt a trill of pleasure when Stark growled, telling him what was allowed and what wasn't. Loki chuckled between kisses, lacing his fingers in Stark's hair while his other hand scooped around Stark's back, his nails pressing into Stark's shoulder blade. "Impressive..." He grazed his teeth along Stark's bottom lip.

"Commanding a god?" He looked up at Stark with amused, hungry eyes. He looked in this moment like a snake about to devour a mouse. He tugged at Stark's hair enough to pull his head back, nipping at his throat teasingly. "Perhaps..." He paused, before letting Stark's hair go. "I'll play along." He agreed, before leaning up to kiss Stark, nipping at his tongue, pressing his own against Stark's, dominating the kiss. Stark might command him in this moment, but he would not be dominated.

Tony grinned against the kiss forcing his tongue back into the fight. Neither of them would be dominated then and it would just be a constant battle for possession, which wasn’t a bad thing at all. Tony leaned in closer to Loki grabbing on to his hair before getting up completely and walking away. “Ok I’m good for now.” Tony said leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

Tony knew he had to make Loki want him. Practically make him beg for more of Tony. But he was also trying to figure out what would get him out of this little room. “You gotta earn more from me.” Tony said with another smirk. He was banking on the fact that Loki didn’t like being told what to do or being challenged. And we all know that Tony can push buttons with the best of them. He just had to find the right ones with Loki that wouldn’t make him want to kill Tony.

Loki was getting really into the kiss, gasping slightly as his hair was pulled just right... But then the bastard stood and walked away. Loki leaned up and his elbows and actually growled, his lips curling back to expose his teeth. "You think to dangle yourself in front of me, like a piece of meat in front of a hound? Well..." His voice was hissed, dangerous.

He teleported, mere centimeters from Stark, hovering over him, eyes filled with rage and possessiveness. "I will not be made to beg!" He grabbed Stark's wrists, pinning them beneath one hand, pinning them above his head, biting roughly into Stark's neck as he ground his hips against Stark's, his free hand slipping under the man's shirt.

Tony laughed. He actually laughed as he was pinned to the wall. It was the exact reaction that he was hoping for. He found the button to push that would drive Loki insane. He hissed as his neck was bit and then groaned when Loki forced his hips against Tonys. Tony leaned forward and whispered “But did you think….” He bit Loki’s ear lightly “….that this was the reaction I was hoping to get?”

Tony kissed Loki with feather light contact. He was still playing his own game regardless of the fact that Loki had him pinned. To hammer home his point Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist and squeezed so there was no space between their hips.

Stark laughed, and beneath rage, Loki felt confusion... Until Stark spoke, biting softly at Loki's ear. He shuddered, the softness of Stark's actions comparing to his own rough ones... Were extremely arousing. Stark was playing with him... He was in complete control...! It infuriated Loki, while simultaneously arousing him beyond what he thought possible.

He moaned openly, caught off his guard as Stark wrapped his legs around Loki's hips, pulling him closer. He looked into those bratty brown eyes, his own bright with anger and arousal... With a flicker of amusement. "Then you shall get what you desire." He crashed their lips together, knowing that knocking the man's head against the stone would knock him for a loop... Without knocking him out.

He pushed his tongue past lips and teeth, kissing him aggressively... Passionately.

Tony hissed slightly as his head hit the brick behind him. Loki was definitely being more than a little rough but that’s ok. Tony loved the fact that he kept trying to get him to respond to the roughness and all Tony did was respond with the softest of touches an kisses. Maybe a light nip on Loki’s lip or a light scratch through the leather of his armor.

With another whisper Tony said “I almost always get what I want…” He said before responding to Loki’s rough kiss with one of equal passion but in a gentle way. One that would leave anyone wanting or needing for more. He was loving playing this game and it was something that he hoped would continue to something more…

It was driving him mad... These soft kisses, light touches! He wanted... No, needed more. He was furious. Stark whispered into his ear, and Loki snarled, biting into his shoulder, his nails digging into the man's wrists. His hand raised beneath Stark's shirt, reaching the edge of his ribs before clawing down clear to his waistband.

He raised his head, nipping at Stark's ear before speaking into it. "And what is it you want now?" Loki's voice was deep, growling...seductive.

“Hmmm let me think…” Tony said as he arched his back when he felt Loki’s nails rake down his abs. “…I want you…” He sad kissing Loki’s neck lightly. “….on that cot….” Tony said with a lick of his lips, “…writhing with want….” He laid a passionate kiss on Loki’s lips “…underneath me.” He said with the sexiest smirk he could muster.

To hammer home his point Tony ground his hips into Loki’s hips causing some deep friction. There was a shiver that ran through Tonys body as he did ground his hips n again. “What do you think of that?” He said with another smirk as he laid kisses and nibbles all along Loki’s jaw.

Tony arched beneath him, and Loki wanted so badly to, in that moment, rip his clothes completely off and have his way... But patience was something he'd learned in his long life. Loki shuddered at Stark's words as he kissed his neck lightly. He turned to look at Stark, his eyes locked on Stark's lips as he licked them, before Stark gave him a brief, passionate kiss.

Loki sighed with want, the look on Stark's face just begging to be devoured. Stark rolled his hips down onto Loki and Loki all but lost his resolve. He moaned, taking in a shaking breath. He was barely controlling himself when Stark spoke again, kissing and nibbling his neck... Loki turned to the man, desire, lust and amusement all mixed into his expression.

"And they call me Silver Tongued." He grinned wickedly, before turning and literally dragging the man to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such an evil genius as per my writing partners request XD

Tony grinned and allowed himself to be dragged back to the bed. Before he could be laid down he forced Loki to be laid on his back with Tony straddling his waist. “You’re right I am a little bit Silver Tongued.” He said as he rotated his hips on Loki’s while Tony let out a groan.

“Loki, tell me what you want me to do…” Tony said leaning down and whispering it against his lips. He was determined to make Loki his one way or another. And appealing to this side of Loki seemed to be the best idea. And besides Tony liked being in control.

Loki let himself be pushed into the mattress, allowing Stark to straddle his hips. The man rolled his hips over Loki and they let out twin groans, anticipating this more than he could imagine. "Well..." He purred, rather liking this side of Stark. Dominant, yet submissive in the same instant. He leaned up and gave Stark a lazy kiss. "Since you seem to have a new found sense of dominance..."

He grinned in a devilish manner as he looked into the man's eyes, the look on his face seductive, while still hungry. "Why don't you show what you mortals can do with that power?" He nipped at Stark's bottom lip, tugging it slightly, encouraging him.

Tony grinned and leaned down to kiss Loki softly on his lips. He slowly ran his hands up under Loki’s leather drawing scratches on his stomach while biting gently on his lip. His hands were drawing gentle shapes on his stomach slowly leading his way down to Loki’s waist. He was still biting and sucking on Loki’s lips while undoing his pants with an ease that came from years of practice.

With Loki’s pants finally undone he slowly began to pull them down with his hands and then stopped with a grin on his face. Moving around he used his teeth to finish undressing Loki before straddling his waist again and laying the most seductive and needy kiss he had ever used on Loki’s lips. He was having fun playing but now he knew what he wanted, and it was Loki.

Loki moaned softly as Stark scratched down his belly, heat building lower. He flicked his tongue out to tease Stark's top lip as the man seemed intent on playing his bottom lip while doing these things to him. He ran his hands longingly up and down Stark's sides, encouraging him as the man stripped him.

The man returned and kissed him in a way that made Loki's blood boil further. The way he was being kissed... Was needing, no longer wanting. Loki obliged, messing both his hands in that short messy hair, tugging gently, kissing the man deeply. "Strip." He demanded in a possessive way. "I want to feel you."

Tony obliged to a point he stripped down to nothing but his muscle shirt and climbed back on top of Loki with a grin. He rotated his hips slowly and whispered into Loki’s ear “Is this what you wanted?” Tony nipped at his ear and then laid kisses down his chin to his neck. And lower and lower he went following the same trail as he did last time. He stopped to appreciate his handy work with the small bruises on Loki’s hip bones and decided that he would make them more prominent. He bit down on them again and again creating darker bruises.

Slowly he brushed his way over Loki’s head laying gentle kisses and small nips up and down his length before slowly running his tongue from base to tip a few times. Looking up, Tony was eager to see what Loki’s reaction was going to be. He was drawing from his own experience to try and drive Loki mad with want.

Loki watched as Tony stripped, pleased with how obedient Stark was being. He took in a relieved breath as Stark rotated his hips, glad to have contact again. He grinned at Stark's words. "If I was so easy to please we would already be finished." He taunted, nipping Stark's earlobe, sucking softly at it.

Tony moved down, nipped and kissing as he went. Loki sighed, letting his head fall back, relaxing under Stark's expert touch. Until Stark bit his bruises. He hissed in slight pain, giving Stark and annoyed look. But then Stark moved lower and Loki's eyebrow went up in curiosity. Stark surely wouldn't...? He sucked in a sharp breath as those soft lips kissed and nipped up and down his length. Loki's arousal grew more prominent and he was soon shuddering lightly with want.

He glared with lust glazed eyes down at Stark as that tongue got to work. He moaned, his head leaning back, his muscles twitching. This teasing was going to drive him mad. He glared down at Stark. "Impressive... But you have anything in your arsenal other than teasing?" He taunted, giving Stark a bratty look, though the sheer arousal from the man's actions could not and would not be denied. Loki reached a hand down, running his fingers across Stark's cheek, brushing his ear and the knitting in his hair. He sent Stark a seductive look, licking his lips, looking as though he wanted to devour the man whole... And whose to say he wouldn't if the man kept up this incessant teasing.

Tony let out another smirk as he continues to softly lick up and down his length even with Loki’s hand knotted tightly in his hair. He was enjoying the fact that he held such power over the God of Mischief. Tony let out a light hum as he took in Loki’s head and sucked slightly before leading his body back up so his eyes were level with Loki’s.

There was something about his eyes that held such depth that it made Tony want to dive in a figure out his inner workings. And maybe after some time had passed he would be able to do that but for now he ground his hips down onto Loki’s making friction build between them. Tony groaned lightly and then leaned down to lay a demanding kiss on Loki’s lips while keeping his hips moving.

The bastard smirked. He actually had the nerve to... "Ohh..." Loki moaned softly as Stark took in the head, humming ever so slightly before sucking. The vibration was one that left much to be desired, but also sent shivers of pleasure pulsating through his body. Usually, being known as "Silver Tongued" it was him on the serving side. Being on the receiving was...glorious. The man moved up, his eyes boring into Loki's own. The god looked into the eyes of the man, and found himself truly desiring nothing more in this moment than to have that man. Those eyes were a dark brown usually... but in this moment they seemed almost black. Loki could not decipher where pupil ended and iris began.

Stark ground his hips down on Loki and they both moaned simultaneously. The man crashed their lips together, showing his own need not through words, but actions. Loki moaned into the kiss, the heat building between them to a maddening level. Loki ran his hands up Stark's back, before pulling them flush together, holding him tightly, shifting up into Stark aggressively.

He pressed his fingers into Stark's thigh, massaging his thumb into a spot he knew would be sensitive, moving to lick and suck at Stark's neck, wanting to drive him into equal madness. He slipped his other hand back, grabbing onto Stark's toned ass, squeezing and massaging in an encouraging way.

Whether he gave or received... He didn't care either way.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony groaned right next to Loki’s ear as his thigh was massaged and ass was grabbed. Tony wasn’t sure what his mind was doing to him. He knew that yet again he really shouldn’t be doing this because it was LOKI of all people but he didn’t care, His mind was on a vacation when it came to the man underneath him. “….take me…” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear.

To prove his point he flipped them ever so that Loki was on top and Tony could constantly gaze up into his eyes. He arched his back to keep contact then let a groan come out when they actually did make contact. Leaning up Tony kissed Loki with a gentle push that showed his need for Loki to take him.

Loki shuddered as Stark groaned in his ear, the sound one that he needed to hear more of. But then... Loki's eyes went wide before narrowing at the request. He bared his teeth as he growled, letting Stark flip them. The man was serious... He could tell by the want in his eyes and the need his body pulsated with. "You..." He growled, warning the man that tempting him was a dangerous thing.

He pushed Stark further into the bed, shifting his hips against the man, his cock rubbing together with Stark's. Using his magic, he summoned a bottle of lube, growling impatiently, knowing the frail human would break if not properly prepared...

Not that he particularly cared, but he had a feeling he'd want to do this again. He slicked his fingers, before abruptly pushing one in, pulling out slowly, then wiggling a bit as he pushed in again, searching for the spot that would make Stark see stars. He swirled his tongue around Stark's, tracing the roof of the man's mouth as he work, his other hand pinning just one of Stark's to the mattress.

Tony groaned into the kiss as he was invaded in the best way. With his one hand pinned he used the other to grab the back of Loki’s head and knot his fingers in his hair as he kissed Loki with a passionate need for more. He had a feeling that he would never have enough of him now and that he would have to pay for his choice, but he didn’t care. He wanted Loki more than he wanted anything right now.

Loki came close to the spot and Tony dropped his head back trying to push his hand to where it needed to be. He was ready for this. He needed to have Loki inside him…now. With a moan Tony let one word slip through his swollen lips…

“….Loki…..”

Stark knotted his fingers in his hair and Loki moaned, wanting the man to beg for him... Stark pushed back his head, moving down on Loki's finger. Loki grinned, knowing he was close... He pushed further in, and found the spot. He rubbed at it, wanting to hear the man beneath him squeal with pleasure.

Loki heard his name breathed out and looked at Stark's swollen lips... Before moving to look into his eyes. He pushed in a second finger, beginning to scissor the man in a lazy way, looking down at him with wicked eyes. The man was stretching easily... So he moved to merely slowly... Slowly... Fuck the man with nothing but his fingers. He raised his thumb to stroke the soft skin just behind the man's balls, sucking softly at Stark's Adam's Apple.

"You know what I want, Stark..." He purred seductively.

Tony couldn’t think. He couldn’t even form a coherent thought because of the sheer pleasure that was racking his body. And then Loki hit the spot and Tony let out the loudest moan yet. He knew he wanted Tony to beg and to be perfectly honest he was really close to giving in to that demand. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of just Loki’s fingers.

Tony gasped his resolve finally breaking, he couldn’t take it anymore. “….Loki please…..” He said with another small moan escaping his lips. “…please…take…me” he said with another moan as he leaned up to kiss Loki passionately still with his hand knotted tightly in Loki’s hair. Tony rolled his hips up so their lengths rubbed tightly against each other. He wanted Loki more than anything he had ever wanted anything in his life.

The cry Stark released was so wanton and uncontrolled, he actually dropped his jaw and moaned his own reply. The sounds Stark was emitting were truly driving Loki mad with want... So when he finally begged for Loki, he could not resist. He wanted Stark... He wanted Stark so badly he was appalled by himself.

He slicked himself with the leftover lube and pushed in, unwilling to wait even one more moment. Loki's eyes popped open and he shuddered, his breath coming out shakily, soundlessly. The tight heat, the way the muscle twitched around his length... Loki pushed in, now knowing exactly where that spot was.

Moaned outright, crashing lips against lips, wanting more closeness. He laid flat against Tony while still thrusting in, sure to rub Stark's neglected cock with every shift. He moaned into the kiss. Pulling back only to get a quick breath. "Stark...!" He shuddered, bending to bite into the man's neck roughly, wanting to mark him... To claim him further.

Tony gasped and moaned as Loki pushed himself in. He felt his body tense and release with ever push and pull of Loki’s body. When Loki moaned out like he did he couldn’t help but groan and move down in sync with Loki’s pushes. He had never felt anything so good in his life.

Tony let out another gasp as Loki bit down almost as if he were marking him as his own. Most of the time Tony wouldn’t let that fly but he didn’t care. If anything it made him more aroused knowing that Loki wanted him bad enough to claim him as his own. Not unlike what Tony had done to Loki’s hips. And with another smirk and moan Tony reached up pulling Loki’s head down to plant a demanding kiss on his lips as his legs wrapped around Loki’s waist to get him closer to Tony. Slowly Tony raked his nails down Loki’s back leaving angry red marks before resting on his hips as Tony let the God of Mischief have his way with him.

Stark moved with him in a way that no virgin ever could. Loki let himself be pulled down for another intense kiss, Stark nearly matching his own aggression. Stark's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer and his eyes widened, gasping slightly in surprise as he bucked into the man, unable to control his thrusts for the moment those nails raked down his back.

His back arched into Stark, his head thrown back as he cried out in ecstasy, seeing stars, sparks of green magic coming off of him at the sheer intensity of his pleasure. Loki snarled, extremely aroused and losing control of himself. Loki released his hold on the man, choosing instead to grasp behind the man's knee, pulling his leg high so he could thrust in deeper, forcing him to take him to the hilt.

Loki's body quivered as pleasure rocked through him. Using his free hand, he grasped Stark's neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, wanting to truly claim the man. Loki was wild, uncontrolled... He leaned up, hissing into Stark's ear the first human language he'd ever studied. "Du er min, min! Nu og for evigt, vil du længes efter mig, drømmer om mig..." He growled, biting just below Stark's ear before growling into it again. "Sig mit navn, siger det!" His mind cleared enough to realize he wasn't speaking the All-Tongue any longer. "SAY IT!" He snarled, his eyes glowing a dangerous green, sparks flying from the corners of his eyes.

Tony groaned and whimpered as Loki put himself deeper into Tony. The sheer pressure causing Tony to moan again and again. Then Loki said something in Tonys ear before he demanded that Tony say it. He had no idea what he wanted but the continued strokes and the meeting of hips caused him to reach his breaking point. Finally reaching his climax he screamed out one word, and one word only at the top of his lungs “LOOOKIIIIII!!!!!” He said as his hips bucked violently against Loki as his orgasm racked his whole body with pleasure.

With a gasp he felt the waves of pleasure ride of his body like the low and high tide of the ocean. With a gasp and a moan he reached up riding Loki until he came as well. Laying kisses on his lips he bit down on the lower lip again drawing the tiniest amount of blood. Another series of whimpers left Tonys lips, all the same word over and over again.

Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of the Danish words spoken are as follows:
> 
> "You are mine, mine! Now and forever, will you long for me, dream of me"
> 
> and
> 
> "Say my name, say it!"
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome my lovely co-writer and awesome RP partner of awesome! Say hi to her!

This man... This, arrogant man, was now moaning and whimpering beneath Loki. Soon Loki got exactly what he wanted from Stark. His name escaped those lips in a cry so loud he half thought Odin himself might hear it. He grinned wickedly for a split second before Stark began to ride him like some sort of bitch in heat.

Loki cried out, his nails digging into Stark's hips as he bit roughly into Stark's neck, moaning and crying out his own pleasure... When his climax came though, he gasped, his lips landing right beside Stark's ear as a choked word left him... "Stark...! Nng!" He came harder than he'd come in decades... Clutching Stark as he rode out his own orgasm, Stark's whimpers in his ear sending more shocks of pleasure though him. He was left gasping for breath on top of Stark, dizzy with the power of that orgasm.

He breathed heavily, wrapping his arms around Stark, holding him close, not pulling out just yet. After he caught his breath, he pulled out, holding himself over Stark, still barely above the man. Sweat covered his brow and his eyes were still hazed with pleasure... His lips parted as puffs of cool breath still left him.

Slowly, a lazy grin spread across his features. "Impressive..." He complimented. "For a mortal." He purred, nipping softly at Stark's lip before pulling back, looking at what he'd created. Stark lay on his back... Covered in a sheen of sweat, his shirt clinging to him tightly as his chest heaved breaths. His hair was damp and mussed, his lips swollen and his eyes glazed with pleasure. The man's belly was sticky with the man's own semen and between his legs, white fluid oozed from within him. Loki looked back up, stopping at the deep red mark left on the man's neck. That mark surely wouldn't fade for quite some time... Maybe it would even scar.

He certainly hoped it would.

Tony grinned that same cocky grin as Loki finally lost himself within Tony. He couldn’t believe that he made a God moan out his name in sheer pleasure. And man did that do a number to boost his already big ego. Tony ignored the comment about him just being a mortal. He didn’t care about that now. As Loki pulled out he felt oddly empty yet completely fulfilled at the same time.

Tonys neck hurt but in a good way. He reached up and brushed his finger over Loki’s lips as he stared into his eyes still clouded over with pleasure. There was something about this man, this God that lay above him panting and covered in sweat. It drove Tony mad with curiosity….and lust. “Loki….just lay here for a moment. Let us bask in the aftermath.” He said pulling Loki’s head down to his as he laid a soft kiss on his lips. Before leaning back to look at him with a completely satisfactory smirk on his face.

He knew this was not going to be the last of their encounters like this. Nothing this good was going to end anytime soon if Tony has something to say about it.

There is was again. That arrogant smirk that simultaneously want to throw him out of a window and throw him into a bed... Or against a wall. It all depended, really. Stark brushed his fingers against Loki's lips and Loki flicked his tongue out, tasting them. They tasted like musk... And he rather liked it.

For once, he obliged the man, laying down, kissing the man slowly, softly... A grave contrast to their previous kisses. Loki laid beside Stark, his hand unconsciously rubbing slow circles along the man's neck. He let his eyes fall closed and let out a sigh, relaxing into the mattress, pulling Stark to lay his head atop him.

"Rest..." He could feel that they both needed to recover their strength.

Tony smiled lightly as Loki’s tongue flicked out against his fingers and then he even laid down and kissed him lightly. There was something lazy and almost subconscious about the way Loki’s fingers traced small circles on his neck. Tony laid his head down on his chest and closed his eyes just listening to Loki’s breathing a slow steady rhythm that soon had Tony drifting off to sleep.

It started out as a nice dream, it was calm relaxing and then it turned into something horrid and nightmarish. Tony began to thrash about in his sleep fighting off some unknown assailant with a fury that matched the way he had previously fought Loki. It was like he was fighting for someone as well as against someone. He kept thrashing trying to keep control of his body and whatever it was that he was fighting. He was vulnerable and he didn’t know why, but his brain kept telling him to fight in the dream. To keep fighting for what he wanted.

Loki himself fell into a deep, relaxed sleep... He knew he should worry about Stark slitting his throat in his sleep, but for some reason... He didn't. Not in the slightest. Hours passed, when his heated body pillow began to thrash. At first, the sleeping Loki grumbled, merely holding the man closer, trying to stop him...

But the struggle got more desperate, and he was forced to wake. He blinked, looking down at the man. His eyes were shut tightly, his breath uneven and gasping. He tossed and turned, and moaned in his sleep. Loki looked confused at the man... Before realizing... The man was having a nightmare. He sighed slowly, reaching a hand to pet at the man's sweaty brow.

"Shhh, Stark... Be calm..." He laced his words with a soothing magic, hoping to quell his fears... For just a moment, he stopped. What was he doing? Why did he care if the mortal had a nightmare? It certainly wouldn't kill him, or affect himself in any way whatsoever. And yet...

The way his brow was tensed and his breath hitched... Loki growled a bit, holding Stark tightly, rubbing his back in a soothing way. "You're alright... You're safe here..." And deep down, Loki knew... It was true. He would never allow anything else to harm what he had claimed as his own.

Tony literally jumped awake with his chest heaving with the deep breaths he was taking. He felt Loki’s arms wrapped around him protectively. Like he was trying to fight away whatever it was that had agitated Tony so much. Tony sighed before leaning into Loki’s chest closing his eyes trying to calm himself down. Listening to Loki’s breathing he let himself slowly calm down.

“Loki…” He said with his eyes still closed trying to cling closer to the man that was holding him. He had no idea where that nightmare came from but whatever it was about it truly was terrifying. And it wasn’t the first. Yet this was the only time that he had actually felt safe afterwards. He looked up into Loki’s eyes without moving from his spot held close to Loki. He knew that the man holding him shouldn’t have cared as much as he did, but it made Tony feel grateful. “Thank you….” He said softly nuzzling into Loki’s neck with his eyes closed.

The man woke with a start, but Loki held him in place. He could feel the man's heart racing, he could feel the slight quivering... What had the man so terrified? The man sighed, curling closer into Loki. Loki's eyes widened, looking down at the smaller man in his arms... The man was... Clinging to him? Surely, he was conscious enough to know it was Loki...

Loki's own name fell from the man's lips and set the fact in stone. Loki was still, barely breathing. The man was clinging to him... To a man known to be wicked and a liar. Loki... Was unused to this. He felt... Needed. It made Loki's heart ache and his stomach do flips. The man breathed a thanks and Loki truly was at a loss.

Instead of speaking, he simply pet the man's back, soothing him. Loki was so confused... Why was the man looking to him for comfort? Surely, the sensible thing to do when woken from a nightmare by a man who had once tried to kill you was to fight him off... But no. He began to wonder if the man was giving in...

Or losing his mind. It was an unsettling thought. "Dreaming of women running after you with wedding rings, hmm?" He teased somewhat lightly, though his tone was somewhat gruff from sleep.

Tony let out a small chuckle at Loki’s remark. “If only that were true….honestly I have no idea what it was. All I knew was that I had to fight.” He said with a sigh and worry creasing his brow. He, the infamous Tony Stark, was afraid of something in the shadows. And yet here he was clinging to a creature that would make most scream in terror, like he was the one thing in the world that could keep him safe.

Tony had no idea if it was just him finally letting out everything that he had pent up in the past few years, or if he was developing one wicked case of Stockholm Syndrome. He hoped that wasn’t the truth because in all honesty he liked being with Loki, even if he did feel like he had to be on his guard about some things. It also felt like he could actually be himself for once and that he wouldn’t be judged for acting brashly or with his true feelings.

In short Tony was confused. And then his stomach let out a rumble like a great beast of the wild. And he couldn’t help but laugh. Apparently having exercised so much earlier he was as hungry as a ravenous beast.

Loki let out a breath, humming in thought. "I suppose that makes sense. Though... I'm not really in the mood fight." He gave the man a small smirk, amused. "Maybe later." He mused, taunting the man while still stroking his back, petting his mussed hair down.

Then a sound like Loki had never heard emitted from Stark and he found himself actually laughing. "Oh, you mortals... So insatiable." But he said it with a smile. "Which brings us to our next course of action..." He sat up, stretching like a cat, yawning slightly. It had been days since he'd last slept... It felt nice. Especially with a freakishly warm body pillow.

He stood, completely naked and unabashed, making his way to the door. He waved a hand, and the magic there dissipated. "I have decided... That you are permitted access to the rest of the house." He looked back at Stark. "Don't expect glamour though, this was intended as a prison." He said with a straight face before a smile grew there. He let out a breathy laugh.

"Regardless, sustenance does sound pleasant. Come, Stark." He beckoned the man to follow.

Tony whimpered slightly as the pillow he was using suddenly got up and walked away. “Heyyyyyy…..I was comfortable….” He whined slightly with a grin on his face. But he none the less got up and followed Loki to the door and watched as the magic dissipated. Tony smiled genuinely he was gaining access to the rest of the house even if it wasn’t that much it had to be better than the little room he had been holed up in for three days.

Holy hell he thought I’ve been missing for three days! He couldn’t help but smirk at that. Wondering how bad Pepper was pounding on the doors of S.H.I.E.L.D demanding to know what they were doing to find him. And honestly at this point? He didn’t really want to be found yet. He rather liked having Loki’s company. And besides….they had had quite a bit of fun haven’t they?

“So who’s cooking or are we ordering take-out?” Tony said with a laugh as he walked up behind Loki and kissed his shoulder lightly. He knew that Loki probably had never cooked for himself either. So this was going to be a fun little adventure.

Loki couldn't help but smile as Stark kissed his shoulder. This was affection he certainly wasn't used to. "I wouldn't dare let you near my kitchen." He let the man cling to him as he grabbed some eggs out of the fridge, along with some butter. The pan was already on the stove. He stared at it for a moment, trying to recall how the machine turned on.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before reaching forward. His finger just touched one button, and the thing exploded. His eyes went wide and he looked at Stark, uncomprehending. Then he heard people running and his eyes narrowed. "Get down!" He threw Stark to the ground, waving a hand, his armor on once more, his staff in hand.

He charged forward, knowing these people wouldn't shoot Stark... They were aiming for him. He ran from the building, sure to have them see he was leaving. He held up his arms, glaring dangerously. "So you finally find me, hmm?!" He snarled out, firing a blast of energy towards Widow, who merely dodged.

He turned quickly, grabbing an arrow mid air and tossing it to the side. It exploded. Lessons learned. He hissed dangerously as he saw his brother. "Ah, the mighty Thor! Come to play hero, have we?!" He snarled.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony let a small smile form on his lips as Loki made a crack about his cooking skills. And then the stove exploded from one single button push. There was something fishy going on here and it was only confirmed when Loki pushed Tony to the ground saying to stay down. And then he appeared in full armor before running out and away from the house. From his position on the floor Tony heard some muffled banter about people finally finding them, or him more likely before the ever familiar sound of an energy blast was heard.

Tony was damned if he was just going to sit there and let Loki fight by himself. He ran back into the room grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He didn’t have his armor but he was still fairly strong even without it. Running back into the kitchen, Tony grabbed two frying pans and ran out the door and rolled to avoid a bullet being shot at Loki. He soon looked to his left and saw that another arrow was headed start for Loki’s head but this time he was paying attention to Thor. A growl erupted from Tonys throat as he sung the frying pans and knocked two arrows to the ground before taking a stance at Loki’s side. “They found us it seems. It didn’t take nearly as long as you had thought did it?”

Tony shifted his feet slightly to get better traction on the ground as another small volley of arrows and knives were sent their way. He began swinging the frying pans in a somewhat similar fashion to the way he would fire the repulsor blasts out of the armor. And man what he wouldn’t kill for even one of the earlier suits right now.

“I’m not leav….UGH!” Tony groaned as he looked down and saw and arrow sticking out of his side. It wasn’t a fatal wound, but one that would knock someone to their knees if they weren’t as hard headed as Tony was. “….ing you.” He finished his sentence before breaking the arrow off and throwing it to the ground.

Loki turned, looking at Stark with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "Stark..." The man was hit with and arrow and in immediate rage, he hit that bastard Hawkeye with a powerful blast of energy, hissing. "This is your rescue, you..." But the look in the man's eye. Loki's face dropped, honestly surprised. Stark... Was siding with him. A blast came for them and Loki shoved Stark to the ground, covering him, taking the brunt of the blast.

He looked up, blasting away his brother, who had charged at him, hammer swinging. His brother returned and Loki blocked the hammer with his staff, snarling aggressively. He was thrown off of Stark, landing a ways away on his knee, dug into the hard, cold ground slightly.

What he wasn't expecting, is to hear a familiar roar. His eyes widened and he jumped up, staring right into those same green eyes that haunted him. "Oh shit..." Was all he managed to get out before the beast charged at him. No matter how many forms he put up or how many blasts he fired, nothing could deter the creature. Soon, the creature grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground, pulling him up and trashing him around.

Loki's head was spinning and his body breaking in several places. Finally, the creature dropped him, before stomping on him a few times for good measure. He was left there, eyes wide, body frozen in shock, and air whistling from between parted lips.

Damn that creature...

Tony grunted as he felt the full weight of Loki landing on him, protecting him from the blow. And then as he looked up he saw Bruce change. Tony was on his feet pans in hand quicker than ever. But it was too late before he could get close enough to stop The Hulk, he had Loki by the leg and was swinging him about like a rag doll.

All Tony could see was pure, whit hot, rage.

As Loki’s beaten and broken form laid in the ground Tony threw his two pans as hard as he could nailing The Hulk right in the head before running over to Loki’s side and kneeling down next to him. To say Tony was pissed would be an understatement. He knew without his armor he could do nothing to the Hulk, and he wasn’t even sure If with the armor he could make a dent. But the sentiment was there. He put his hand to Loki’s face to wipe away some of the blood forming in a small pool there before he heard is name called.

“Stark! What are you doing?” Yelled Steve as he came running forward with the rest of the team….except for Hawkeye, who was being helped back to the Helicopter. Tony smirked before standing up in a defensive stance near Loki, he was not about to go down without a fight. And he had to protect Loki as he had done for him earlier. Tony could see the Hulk rubbing his head wear the pans struck but he knew they hadn’t done any real damage. More of a shock factor than anything. One of S.H.I.E.L.D.s grunts was the first to approach him and Tony gave him a hard right hook that knocked him on his ass. Several more people came at him and tried to take swings before Tony kicked their asses into the snow. And then Tony felt this overwhelming stinging sensation that caused him to collapse to the ground. Someone had actually tased him.

He fell right next to Loki and managed to roll over on his side to face him before he blacked out from blood loss and from begin tased.

Loki never quite passed out... But he was kept on the edge of consciousness at all times. Until, that is... They'd thought him properly restrained. Loki came into clear thought and realized where he was. He was deep in the earth, strapped with metal and leather to a gurney, an IV dripping some suppressing fluid into his veins.

The room was dark... And hot. VERY hot. Loki was sweating like crazy, his body quivering in pain from the heat... He also, much to his disgust and horror, saw he was in his truest of forms. His blue skin was burned in some places from the heat alone and no matter how he tried, he couldn't use his magic to heal himself. "Good morning, sleeping... Well. Guess I shouldn't say beauty, now should I?"

Loki hissed, baring his teeth and glaring in the direction of the familiar voice of one Nick Fury. "Colonel." He greeted bitterly.

"Ah, recognized my voice? I'm flattered." He said sarcastically. Lights flashed on, blinding him and burning him in the same instant. Heated light bulbs... How barbaric. He felt his skin burning. "So... Got anything you wanna say?"

Loki laughed bitterly. "Sod off." He spat in the man's direction.

"Not what I wanted to hear, Loki." The heat of the room turned up and Loki could barely breath. He shook violently. Surely, his brother wouldn't allow this... "Oh, and before you get any ideas... Thor lost the fight for you." He grinned, white teeth flashing in the darkness. "You're all ours, since Asgard failed to keep you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update this sooner guys! I got distracted and forgot to post the chapter that I had at the ready. So this is me saying sorry. And just because I feel so bad, I might post another chapter tomorrow because you guys have been so patient in your waiting ^_^
> 
> Also say hi to my lovely partner Kayftw! 
> 
> ~Arcane


	12. Chapter 12

Tony thrashed about in the soft confines of one of the beds in S.H.I.E.L.D. He was having another nightmare but this time he knew what it was. It was of Loki and of things happening to him. But this time there was no one there to calm him. No cool touch to sooth the burning sweating skin that was Tonys.

Finally after thrashing about enough, Tony jolted awake only to hiss in pain and lay back down. Somewhere in the room a voice spoke but he could barely make it out over his ragged breathing. Apparently the arrow went deeper than he had originally thought. He looked over to his side and saw that Natasha was there watching him to make sure he was alright. Although it was probably more for her employers benefit than her own. He doubted that she considered him a friend. He managed to mutter the question “How long have I been out?”

“You have been in and out of consciousness for little over a week.” She said in her typical matter of a fact voice. “We all want to know what he did to you to make you act like you did.” She said leaning forward on the chair and looking him in the eyes. And honestly how was Tony going to answer that? That he was in love with the enemy? Wait….did Tony just admit to himself that he did LOVE Loki? Son of a bitch… He thought to himself before answering her with the most honest answer he could come up with, “I don’t know.”

And that there was the truth. He had no idea why he felt the way he did about Loki when all reason said he should feel the opposite. Tony genuinely had no idea why. “Out of curiosity what are you guys doing to him? Because I have a feeling that he wouldn’t be allowed out again.” He said with a smirk knowing that would hit a small nerve with her.

“We have him in one of the lowest detainment cells trying to get information out of him.” She said with a shrug. Tony mentally flinched. They were torturing him, he just knew it. And there that rage was again. Almost burning enough to light the room on fire. But he had to keep it calm on the outside or he knew that he would never be able to get what he wanted, and that was to see Loki.

With a small groan he shifted in the bed before swinging his legs over the edge and sitting up. He was not going to stay in this room any longer. “Woah where do you think you are going?” Natasha said putting her hands up as if to steady him when he stood up. “I desperately need a shower seeing as I probably haven’t had one in two weeks. Why are you going to follow me in there too?” He said with as much snark as he could muster.

“No I won’t. I was just here to tell you when you woke up that Director Fury would like to see you.” She said with a small shrug before walking out of the room. That left Tony to ponder what the hell Fury wanted. But shower first.

Walking into the bathroom he stripped out of the clothes he had on to discover that his wound was wrapped in the waterproof bandages that his company had started to produce as a prototype. They were meant for soldiers stuck out in the jungle or desert so their wounds wouldn’t get infected from the water touching them.

Tony smirked a bit, now was the perfect time to test them out. Turning on the water to just below Mordor burning levels he stepped in and let the hot water cascade down his sore and stiff body. He ran his hand over the spot on his neck where Loki had bitten him to see that there was still a semi visible mark there and he couldn’t help but smirk remembering the fun that had caused such a mark. His body responded in the same way it had when Loki had been the one teasing him that night. His cock was rock hard in an instant as his breath quickened remembering what if felt like to have Loki’s hands running all over his body.

Closing his eyes Tony led his hands in the same path that Loki had traveled right down to his rock hard length. Slowly Tony began to stroke it, remembering what it felt like to have the same act done to him by Loki, remembering what it felt like to have Loki inside him. His pace quickened as did his breath and before long he was moaning Loki’s name quietly as he came in the shower. The hot water washing away what he had just done.

Finishing the shower Tony got out and got dressed before adventuring out of the room and to the main bridge. He saw Fury standing in his normal spot and almost jumped the man right then and there because he had a nasty feeling that he had just been to see Loki and that made Tony furious. Calm yourself Stark. You need to remain calm. He kept reminding himself as he approached Fury. “Hey Patches, what’s up?” He said leaning on the table behind him.

Fury turned to face Tony and surveyed him “You know Stark, you had us worried there for a moment. We weren’t sure if you were ever going to break out of Loki’s hold. Especially after the way you acted when we rescued you.” He said walking away from the screens and towards him. “You aren’t compromised are you?” Fury said staring Tony down.

“Honestly Director, I’m kind of shocked that you would assume something like that. Does Loki seem like my type for one? No. And he has the wrong parts for me.” Tony said with a smirk at the look on Fury’s face. He probably wasn’t expecting that answer. “Either way Stark. Take it easy, you’ve got a nasty wound there from where Barton hit you.” He said gesturing to the side that Tony was favoring. “Why yes sir!” Tony mock saluted him before walking away.

Venturing down into the bowels of the base he found the cell that Natasha had been talking about. The one that was guarded by one guy. One measly guy that was no match for Tonys charm and sarcasm. “Hey there buck-o. I just wanted to come see the man that held me captive for so long. Fury said it was ok. Sort of like shock therapy for any remnants of the magic that were left.” Tony said fast talking his way into the cell. And before the guy knew it Tony was in the cell with the door closed, walking towards where Loki was tied down.

Tony was appalled to the point where he was speechless. The burns alone where enough to make him want to knock heads. He walked forward and slightly touched Loki’s face. He couldn’t believe the state that he was in.

It was enough to drive him insane.

A week passed... He was burned and broken... His knee was completely destroyed and the blood had since stopped, but it still pulsated with pain. The entire room was unbearably hot... Loki was physically exhausted, mentally and emotionally breaking down. It was now only sheer stubbornness keeping him going. Even through it all... His mind would wander to those brown eyes...

He wondered if Stark truly had wanted to join him or if it had been a moment of insanity. He wondered where Stark was now... Did they release him? Was he too being tortured? The thought of that face twisted in pain... It made Loki's stomach do disgusted flips and his heart ache painfully, in a way it never had for another person.

But now here he was... Barely conscious, hanging in chains and strapped to the gurney. His breath barely came forth now. He heard the door open and assumed Fury had returned to try and pull more information from him. He flinched away from the touch, a small pained sound coming forth. "A kinder man would merely attempt to kill me..." He bitterly spat, blood spilling from his lips, his skin cracking just from moving.

He looked up, eyes cold, expecting to see Fury. He froze, his eyes widening in shock. Tony Stark stood there. It hit him that he was in his Jotun form and he quickly turned his head, trying to hide his face. "Don't look at me!!" He screeched out in a broken, raspy voice. In a week, he'd been given no food, no water... The only liquid he got was the toxic black liquid dripping into the IV in his arm; blocking his magic.

Fear, disgust, and shame overwhelmed him. He tried again to hide his form, and for a moment, patches of his skin turned flesh colored once more, but he heaved, his stomach too empty for him to purge anything. His whole body shook violently, weakness and desperation a terrible mix.

“Oh Loki what have they done to you…” He muttered looking at the chains that held him down. So clearly burning into his flesh. Tonys heart broke for the man before him… even as he told him to not look, as if he was ashamed of the way he looked. Tony cared not for the fact that he was in his Jotun form, Thor had told them what they looked like and it didn’t bother Tony in the slightest. Reaching into the small bag that he had grabbed on his way down he pulled out a bottle of water and opened it. Holding it to Loki’s lips he whispered “Drink….please.”

His mind was reeling. He wanted to rip Fury to shreds, to send the man to hell and back for doing this to Loki. Loki had done nothing to harm Tony in the time that he had him. In fact it was far from that. But then again his team didn’t know what had transpired between them, they knew not that it wasn’t magic but it was real. Tonys hand began to shake with the anger he was feeling, he fought hard not to spill the water on the open wounds because that would do more damage than good.

Looking around the room he could see the various instruments of torture and it only made him angrier. But one thing had bugged him, why wasn’t he healing. And the answer to his question presented himself in the form of an IV. With a small growl Tony gently pulled the IV out and threw it to the floor causing a black liquid of some form to spill everywhere.

“Please Loki, drink, for me?” He said looking straight in his eyes. The eyes that held so much depth.

Loki turned to glare viciously at Stark. "I do not need your pity!" He snarled, his voice cracking, blood seeping slowly from the wounds on his face. "What sort of game is Fury playing now?" He chuckled darkly, spitting blood on the ground. "You think to play with my emotions? Is that it? Is it?!" He bared his teeth, his red eyes glowing in his rage.

But then Stark tore the IV from him... It hurt like a bitch, but it was... Shocking. To see the black liquid keeping him in this hell splattered on the ground. He looked up at Stark, his eyes lost, confused... In pain. As soon as Stark pleaded for him to drink, he let out a deep whine, his eyebrows going high, the pain in his heart on his sleeve. He had no control...

He couldn't any longer. He dropped his head, letting out a dry sob. "Why...?" Why was this man caring for him? When no one had ever given a damn about him? When everyone had lied to him his whole life...? He shook, his shoulders quivering. He could slowly feel that black sludge in his blood dissipating, clearing away...

He looked up, unable to meet those emotion filled eyes as he gulped the water down, the coolness of it almost painful in its relief.

Tony flinched when Loki started to yell and snarl at him. But sighed in relief as he drank the water down to nothing. “I care because I know what it’s like to not be loved by those that should. To lie to you at every turn and treat you like you are nothing. I’ve been there. And I am determined to show you there is something else.” He said with a soft voice as he pulled the empty bottle of water away.

“I’m going to get you out of these bonds ok?” Tony said looking at Loki even though he wouldn’t meet his eyes. He reached into the bag and brought out two cool packs and placed them near Loki’s wrists so the heat wouldn’t be as bad. “This is probably going to hurt for a moment alright?” Tony said as he got a small torch out and began to cut away at the chains holding looking to the table. After a few minutes the first one let go with a clank as it hit the ground. The raw skin under it made Tonys stomach flip again as he gently placed another smaller cooling pack on the skin there. He repeated the same actions until the only thing holding Loki on were the straps of the table.

“Loki? Can you teleport us out? Or do I need to put on the suit and fly us out?” He said as he brushed a gentle hand over the markings on his forehead. Such beauty in this form diminished by the damage of torture.

Stark's words were honest... Completely so. They broke Loki down. He was a liar, an illusion... To himself more often than naught. He cried out in pain as the hot fire near him scalded, making blisters rise to the surface of his already burned skin. The cool packs felt like the biggest relief he'd ever in all his years felt. He sighed, quivering as his body temperature swayed further from appalling.

Finally the chains fell and Loki was barely being held up by the leather straps. His head fell low, his hair falling in lanky curtains around his face. He felt Stark's fingers brush his skin and he hissed weakly, still trying to get away from those touches. This form was disgusting... He never wanted Stark to see it. "One... moment..." He took slow breaths, focusing on using his magic to clear his blood, his mind.

As he worked, his skin began to fade from the deep blue to its usual pale tint... The burns stood out starkly in this form. He breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be able to hide once more. He raised his head weakly, his eyes glazed with exhaustion. He focused and a green mist enveloped them both. Loki collapsed onto cool tile and he cried out, his voice cracking. The cool felt so good, but such a sudden change was shocking.

He opened his eyes, making sure they'd reached the destination he'd tried for. Stark Tower. Upon seeing they were in fact there, he finally let himself slip into unconsciousness, his body desperate for rest so it could repair itself.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony looked around him to see they were back in his home. He smiled a bit before looking down at the beaten and broken body of his lover. Grabbing his arm gently he carried him into his room and laid him gingerly on the bed before going to get the first aid kit that was ever present. Luckily Dum-e saw him and brought it to him. “Thanks Dum-e.” He said before going to work putting on the burn cream and ace bandages. When he was finished Loki almost looked like a mummy from all the damage that had been done to him.

It made Stark want to blow something up.

Walking out of the room he gently shut the door before calling to J.A.R.V.I.S “J.A.R.V.I.S activate security protocol 127. Complete lockdown in effect; no one gets in or out until I say.” “Yes sir.” Was all he heard before the beeping of all the deadlocks going into place. That would keep S.H.I.E.L.D out for a bit… long enough hopefully for Loki to recover. Tony walked over to the bar and poured himself a strong drink and downed it in one gulp.

What was he thinking? He knew that everyone was going to be coming after him now. Trying to break him of Loki’s magic. How was he going to tell him it wasn’t magic? That he had indeed fallen for possibly their worst enemy? Tony shook his head and went over to his screens and brought up all the security feeds; no one was there… yet.

Loki slept deeply, his magic returning to him and his body healing. He slept a sleep so deep most would have thought him dead. When he did wake, he was mostly recovered. He groaned, rolling to his side, heaving heavy breaths before he tried to stand. His knee was still badly wounded, but it was in the process of healing. He took a deep breath, as he tried to stand.

His knee buckled and he collapsed. He let out a choked sound, pain shooting through his body. He lay there, breathing heavily, looking around for something that might help him walk… or at least get up. He was still tired, so he rolled onto his back, sighing, enjoying the feeling of the cool floor. He let his eyes slip closed, focusing his energy and magic to his knee, dulling the pain and fusing the bones back into place.

He opened his eyes and looked towards the doorway, which happened to be behind where he lay. He blinked, seeing Stark there. He paused. "The floor is cold." He explained lamely, too tired to bother spinning it to sound better.

Tony looked up and let out a small laugh when Loki said the floor was cold. Walking over to him he knelt next to him and said “Welcome back to the land of the living.” Leaning down he laid a gentle kiss on Loki so as not to aggravate any leftover burns. “And the floor is cold because the whole apartment is being kept cooler to help you heal.” Tony said with a small shrug as he looked down into Loki’s endless green eyes trying to decipher what lay in the depths.

He had been working on a few new designs for his suit while Loki had slept and he finally came up with one that he liked best. So naturally J.A.R.V.I.S was fabricating it with a little bit of the hot rod red. “So hows about that drink?” Tony said with a smile before he stood and offered his hand to Loki. He knew he was still hurt, he had to be; otherwise he wouldn’t be lying on the floor.

Stark leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. Loki felt unsure of himself, causing his brow to knit with his inner conflict. Stark was being so kind... He was keeping the room colder? Loki had noticed he was feeling a great deal more comfortable, even with the burns and wounds. He stared back into Stark's eyes, searching for answers.

Why was Stark doing this? Why did he save him? Why was he healing him? Why...? Loki turned on his side, looking at the offered hand then back up to Stark. He took the hand, wordlessly and followed after limping weakly. He sipped at the offered drink, staring into the amber liquid. "You... don't have to pretend."

He looked into Stark's eyes, his own expression unreadable. "You were disgusted." It was not a question. Who wouldn't be, after all? That form... that wicked, twisted and ugly form. Frozen demons...monsters in the night. Loki felt a cold from deep within him...one that was not comforting in the slightest.

Tony looked up from his own glass to see a look of confusion and disgust on Loki’s face. “I’m not pretending.” He said honestly. And then Loki made the claim that Tony was disgusted. Tony had a feeling it was about his other form, and in all honesty he wasn’t. He thought that it was beautiful in a way. “Loki…..” he said placing a hand on Loki’s arm to get his attention, “I wasn’t disgusted at all.” He said looking straight into his eyes hoping to drive home his point.

He saw nothing wrong with Loki’s other form in fact he liked it but that was obviously going to take some time for him to believe. Tony had to show him that he wasn’t faking anything and that he didn’t really care what Loki looked like. It was the depth of character that he liked most…the infinite complexity that he had only just started to scratch the surface of.

“Sir, your new suit is ready.” J.A.R.V.I.S said as Dum-E brought in the delivery system. It was the same as before with the bracelets but this time they had an increased range. J.A.R.V.I.S was able to use GPS tracking to find him anywhere on the world and have the suit sent to him. It was meant for if Loki and Tony had to do any fast traveling, he could always have a suit sent as soon as they touched down. And needless to say Tony was proud of himself for coming up with that idea. The suit also had the basic upgrades, more missiles, strong armor etc. But the GPS tracking that only JARVIS could use was the best bit. “Thanks J.” He said while putting on the bracelets, before looking back to Loki. So much pain and anguish in his eyes…it made Tonys heart break.

Loki reluctantly looked up, meeting the man's gaze. He was saying this in all seriousness, and Loki could not sense even a whiff of a lie. His stomach churned with mixed emotions. How? Why? This man...this man was confusing Loki beyond what he could comprehend. A large part of him wanted to end Stark's life; to flee and create a new plan.

Another...smaller...secret part of him wanted this to be true. Wanted Stark to want him...to need him…to... He sighed heavily. JARVIS sent up some sort of bracelets, and Loki was honestly a bit perplexed as to what this would have to do with a new suit. He swallowed, wanting to change the subject. To pretend that Stark had never seen his true form.

"My magic is slowly returning to me." His head remained low, but his eyes darted up to meet Stark's. "What is your intention, Anthony Stark?" Would he let Loki go? Would he follow?

Tony smiled and then looked down into his drink before looking back up into Loki’s eyes. “What did you like me to do?” He was honest; he wanted to know what Loki wanted him to do. Tony was honestly like a raw nerve ending because of this past two weeks with Loki. He could go for anything, if Loki wanted him to jump he would. If he wanted him to leave and never come back, as much as it would kill him, he would do it. 

Because that’s what Loki made him feel like.

For the first time in a long time, Tony felt alive. Like he had no baggage and even what he had, it felt like it didn’t matter. But he couldn’t tell Loki that. It would freak him out to no end and he really didn’t want that to happen.

Tony took a deep swig from his drink trying not to get to deep into his thoughts.

That response set Loki further on edge. Would admitting he wanting Stark to follow him into madness be admitting weakness? Would he consider the man a fool? Use it against him? But, looking at Stark now, what could he possibly gain in this moment? Stark now had nothing other than that brain of his. Well, that and his secrets.

Loki's eyes narrowed and he decided what he wanted to do. He stood, walking smoothly over to Stark. He settled one hand on each side of him, pinning him in place. He leaned forward, his eyes locked on Stark. "My answer will depend on your answer to one question..." His voice was dark, nearly threatening. His eyes were a poisonous green, burning like acid with magic pooling at the ready.

"How did you resist me here those many months ago?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Chapters! Woot! Thank you guys for reading, it means a lot to us!
> 
> ~Arcane


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've been super super busy. I hope you'll forgive me!
> 
> ~Arcane~

Tony did not like the look on Loki’s face. It was downright menacing and it made him remember that the man that was sitting by him was in fact considered evil. And Tony froze for a minute, his brain going on overdrive. Loki had asked the one question that Tony wasn’t sure he really wanted to answer fully until he knew I he could trust the man more.

So Tony decided on a half truth, not a lie just not everything. Setting the glass down he took a deep breath before looking back up, “My heart…..has a shield of shorts around it.” He said with a small shrug while looking directly into Loki’s eyes so he knew that he wasn’t lying. Tony still didn’t know what Loki intended to do with him and that both scared, and enthralled him to no end.

Loki stared into Stark's eyes, searching for a hint of a lie... He saw none. "I take it this shield is only partially figurative." He calmed a bit, relieved to have this small bit of information. The fact that Stark was willing to share it meant a great deal. He reached a hand up and gripped the back of Stark's neck. "What I want of you..."

He leaned in close, whispering into Stark's ear, letting him know that this was for him, and him alone. "Follow me." He half commanded, half pleaded. His thumb ran circles just bellow Stark's ear as he pulled back, looking into Stark's eyes, waiting for his answer. He tried to seem confident, but a flicker of distrust still lingered. After all...

How could someone who had been through what he had trust again?

Tony shivered and closed his eyes as Loki leaned in close. He had so many things running through him. What did he want? Would he still want Tony? Was it just a random moment in time that was solely in his memories now? Or was it something that could last longer? Tony didn’t know.

And then Loki spoke.

Tony lost his mind when Loki told him to follow. When Loki leaned back he let out a breath that he felt like he had been holding in since this whole conversation had started. Opening his eyes he looked up into the deep green ones of the man standing in front of him. Standing up so there was next to no room between them Tony said one word only.

“Always.”

In all of Loki's many years... He had never heard someone pledge themselves to him in such an honest way. His eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat. He was unable to stop himself, he curled his arms around Stark, ignoring his wounds, kissing him deeply, passionately. He moaned into the kiss, holding Stark close, bending over him slightly, their height differences giving him a particularly dominant feeling.

"Stark..." No... He stopped himself, pulling away, looking into those deep brown eyes. "Tony." He let himself smile in an honest way, before leaning in to kiss him softly now, full of affection like he'd never given to anyone.

Tony smiled as Loki kissed him with such passion that it made him weak in the knees; that made his brain short out. He was in short, happy and completely content. Tony pulled back and looked Loki in the eyes before smirking and saying “Loki, you need to sit down. You’re going to hurt yourself more.” He leaned up a placed a small peck on his lips before sitting back down.

This was the greatest revelation for Tony that he had ever come across. Sure he had good times, but nothing compared to what Loki made him feel. Although one staggering thought passed through his head. What was Tony going to do about S.H.I.E.L.D? In following his heart he was betraying his team, betraying those that trust him to the fullest.

Tony sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose before closing his eyes at the sudden migraine that had sprung up. He was trying to stay positive because this is what he wanted, but what were they going to do once they found them? Because there was almost no doubt in his mind that they would find him and Tony did not want to see what Fury would come up with this time.

Loki sighed contently, nibbling at Stark's ear before sitting down, obliging the man. He took a sip of the drink, savoring the slightly tipsy feeling that he was beginning to feel. He raised an eyebrow at Stark, curious. "Tony?" He pulled the man over holding in place right between his thighs, looking him dead in the eye.

"In choosing to follow me... You've put yourself in great danger... But know this;" He raised a hand, caressing the man's cheek. "I will not allow anyone to harm you." He leaned forward, nipping lightly at the faded mark on the man's neck, proud of it. "And if the worst happens and you are taken from me..." He looked into Stark's eyes. "I will go through Utgard or Valhalla itself to bring you back." He swore, his eyes burning with emotion.

"But not before disemboweling those that took you from me." He smirked deviously. "Of course, I do have Hel... She owes me a favor or two." He winked. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "Ah! Perhaps... Once I have finished my recovery..." He grinned widely. "I know our plan, Anthony."

Tony looked up as slight nips were placed on his neck and lips. He smiled slightly and looked at the man holding him in place. He wouldn’t have it any other way, even if he did have to go through hell and back. And Tony outright laughed when Loki said the exact same thing. It made him have butterflies of the best kind.

Then there was the comment of extreme bodily harm on those that even attempted to do anything to Tony without Loki’s say so and it made him feel possessed….in the best way. Tony leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. When Loki said he had a plan, some small part of Tony created an inkling of fear. The other part was thrilled at the prospect. “Oh you have a plan huh?” He said with a raised eyebrow. “Does it involve us with close contact? Because I am so down for that.” He said with that infamous Tony Stark smirk.

Loki smirked, looking at the man hungrily. "For starters... Naturally." He purred, pulling Stark closer to him, kissing him more deeply this time. He ran his hands along Stark's sides, feeling the hot skin beneath his fingertips. He let out a breathy laugh. "How can heat of any other kind burn me, yet your heat make me crave more?" He looked into the man's eyes.

Then an idea flickered into his mind... A way to make Stark crave him even further. "Tell me, Stark..." He stood, keeping his arms around Stark as he backed the men up. "Do you know the names I've been called over the years?" He purred.

Tony grinned at Loki as he said they would of course have more fun. “You crave it more because you know what that heat can bring you.” Tony said in a matter of a fact tone. “I’ve known you to have been called a few things, most of them not so good.” He said with a small laugh before lifting his hands up and ticking them off. “Asshole, dick, fuckface, crazy, evil, Liesmith….ummmmm” He said looking thoughtful.

Then a few names that had flashed through Tonys head came out of the blue “Sexy, hot, gorgeous….” He said with a smirk before nipping at Loki’s lip. Tony loved where this was going and if they kept walking the way they were ithey were going to hit the couch before anything else. Which wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Loki grinned deviously at the insults, having fully expected them. But then Stark paused, looking at him with those eyes... Those eyes that set fire to Loki's blood like none other. He spoke words that made Loki crave to kiss those lips more... And he did. He kissed Stark, stopping for just a moment in his back track, holding Stark to him, kissing him deeply, slowly... Before pushing Stark down, over the arm of the couch so he laid flat.

Loki looked down at him hungrily. "Any other ones come to mind?" He purred, slowly moving to hover over him. He moved up, nipping Stark through his shirt, moving up to suck a mark on his neck before flicking his tongue out to tease Stark's ear.

Tony groaned When Loki kissed him and then forced him on the couch. With the man hovering over him like that he seemed one hundred feet tail and in complete control. It made Tony hot.

“I think there was one about silver or something. I can’t honestly remember. My brain is a little…uh…fried right now.” He said looking over Loki. Even while he was still healing he was a site to behold. All green and gold and just reeking of sex and desire. It made Ironman Jr. stand at attention to say the least. “Why am I missing an important one or something?” He said as an honest question while trying, and failing, to not undress Loki with his eyes.

Loki grinned deviously. "Indeed. Perhaps... You require a reminder?" He purred, moving his hand to quickly undo Stark's pants. Loki hummed, impressed by how aroused Stark already was. "Been feeling neglected, hmm?" He cooed, looking up at Stark with the most come hither eyes he could manage.

However, he wouldn't give Stark the option. He moved lower, his hand trailing up Stark's stomach beneath his shirt, scratching down ever so lightly. He let out a cool breath on the engorged morsel before him. He flicked his tongue out, following the bottom vein expertly, before swirling around the head. He took Stark into his mouth, sucking softly, then growing in pressure as he pulled back, before flicking his tongue on the slit at the head, looking up at Stark hungrily, his eyes asking a question that his mouth was too busy to voice.

Remember now?

Tony watched as Loki stripped him of his pants and then sucked in a quick breath as Loki began the assault. He was an expert to say the least. Tony hadn’t felt something this good in…well….ever. His hips bucked involuntarily and he let out a moan. Oh he remembered now, Silver Tongued his lover was. And he was demonstrating that with precision right at this moment.

His brain was short circuited for the hundredth time in the past ten or so minutes as Tony let himself just fall into the sensations that were racking his body already. With a whimper Tony moaned out his name for what he was sure, wouldn’t be the last time tonight.

It seemed Tony remembered, so Loki rewarded him, rubbing his thumb along the underside, his tongue swirling around the head as he sucked softly. Hearing his name whimpered, Loki took Stark in nearly to the hilt, suppressing his gag reflex and even managing to moan, knowing the vibrations always drove his lovers wild.

He moved a hand under one of Stark's thighs, his fingers pressing into the surprisingly soft flesh as he bobbed aggressively. The fingers of his other hand reached up to gently scrape just beside Tony's right nipple.

Tony tried hard not to thrash when Loki hummed. It had always driven him insane when anyone did that to him and for some reason it seemed intensified with Loki. Tony let out a small moan as Loki was working his magic on him. He reached down and tangled his one of his hands into Loki’s hair as he held tightly to the pillow behind him with another.

Loki was amazing with his mouth and it was driving Tony insane. Each bob sent a ripple of pleasure through his body only making him want Loki more and more. Tony moaned a few fair times before calling Loki’s name as he bobbed up and down. His eyes closed of their own accord and his head tilted back unable to hold itself up anymore.

Loki engrossed himself in the noises Stark was making, in the way his body quivered with want and his hips bucked up of their own accord. Loki pulled back as his hair was gripped, looking up at Stark expectantly. "What..." He flicked out his tongue, curling around the shaft before he finished. "Is it you want me to do, Stark?" He purred, blowing cool air on the overheated organ.

He took one of his hands, ghosting his finger over Stark's balls. He knew the man wouldn't be able to last much longer, but oh, he would have as much fun as he could in that time. He lightly brushed his lips along the shaft, then up to the head, flicking out his tongue to taste the precum that had beaded at the head.

Tony whimpered when Loki stopped to ask him what he was doing to Tony to ask him what he wanted him to do. He wanted Tony to think? Was he crazy? Wait, no, don’t answer that because he probably is, in the most fantastic way. “Fin….ish….me.” Tony moaned as he felt the light flicks and touches of Loki’s tongue and mouth.

A series of shivers ran through his body and he couldn’t help but pull Loki up for a quick kiss. He felt content, yet completely alive and jumpy. He was floating on air and didn’t think he would come back down anytime soon, if ever.

Loki was greatly pleased at the way Stark whined, pleading for more of him. Loki grinned deviously, before obliging the poor man. He took Stark into his mouth and sucked harder, his tongue swirling around the shaft and flicking the tip every time he pulled up, pressing the bottom vein as he sucked further.

His fingers pressed into Stark's thighs, massaging as he diligently worked... He felt Stark graze the edge and prepared himself before taking the man up to the hilt, sucking hard, moaning slightly at the way his throat was stretched. Stark was by no means a small man... At least not in this regard.

Tony yelled “FUCK!” As he came as hard as he ever had from a blow job. His whole body seized up as the waves of ecstasy crashed through him. His head slammed back onto the couch and his eyes closed tight. Moans escaping his lips when his breathing wasn’t as ragged. Slowly he came down from the high and when he finally opened his eyes they were glazed over with such a fulfilled yet still lustful look that it would have made anyone weak in the knees.

Tony was completely happy as he lay there staring at Loki while he came down. There was no place that he would rather be than right here. Well maybe the bed, but the couch was rather comfy a place to nap and do other things. He should know he has fallen asleep here more than once. Good thing he insisted on the Italian made overstuffed sectional.

Hot bitter fluid spilled into the back of Loki's throat and he swallowed quickly, continuing to suck and massage Tony's thighs until the man had completely finished. He pulled back, his breath ragged as he moved up, wiping saliva mixed with cum off his lips. He smirked as he stroked Stark's hair affectionately.

"You look pleased." His voice was hoarse, but still managed to have an air of complete arrogance in it.

Tony nodded and then reached up and pulled Loki on top of him kissing him with a fierce passion. He ran his fingers through the long black hair and slowly down his arms and back to reach his ass where he decided they were going to stay as he played tonsil hockey with Loki. He think he found a new found love for this sport as he ran his tongue lightly over the roof of his mouth before pulling back and staring up at the God in front of him.

He was curious to know what was going through Loki’s head. What made him choose Tony of all people, what made him accept him the way he was. And honestly Tony was wondering the same things about himself. What was it that drew him to Loki? What was it that kept him there when all other reason said to run but his heart said no? Tony sighed while pushing those thoughts away.

Live in the moment, he kept repeating in his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! And here's another chapter. Again I am terribly sorry that it has taken so long to get out. But both Kay and I are incredibly busy and hope that you can forgive us both!
> 
> ~Arcane~

Stark pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Loki moaned softly into the kiss as Stark ran his hands everywhere. Loki rested his hand on the man's hip as his own ass was grabbed. They continued their make out session for quite some time, before Tony seemed to relax a bit.

Loki looked down at Stark, a smile on his face. "You know, I think I am growing rather fond of you." He teased lightly, brushing his lips across Stark's one last time before he stood, making his way to the bar. "Care for a drink?" He needed to wash the lingering bitter taste from his mouth.

Tony grinned then groaned slightly as Loki got up. He wasn’t ready for him to move yet. “Yeah sure. Grab something good.” He said before sitting up slightly so he could put his pants back on. Grabbing a small remote he hit the big red button and slowly the couch slid out to form a futon, but one that was incredibly comfortable.

Moving the pillows around he created himself a little nest before snuggling down in and throwing a blanket over himself. “Hey JARVIS, throw on a movie.” “Any particular one sir?” “Uhhhh……how about Sherlock Holmes? The new one though, that fellow that plays Sherly is rather fetching.” Tony said with a smirk. “Oh and also have Dum-e bring up some snacks if you would. I’m feeling a bit peckish.” “Right away Sir.”

Loki returned with two glasses of what looked to be the oldest and finest of Stark's wine collection. He raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, before it turned into an amused grin. "I must say, your nest is rather beckoning." He mused, holding the glass out for Stark as he slipped into the nest, mindful of his wounds. Aside from his throbbing knee and slight burns, his magic was running on overdrive to heal him.

His magic was so focused on his wounds, that his eyes slightly glowed with a green essence. He looked to the movie, watching as a man considered and plotted out his every move before putting it into action without the slightest hesitance. Loki hummed, amused. "I'll assume this is one of your mortal..." What were they called again? "Films?" His eyes showed the interest his voice would not.

Tony moved over a bit to make room for Loki as he brought in two small glasses of his 1863 Vintage Port Wine. It was rather expensive but incredibly fine of a taste. He was on his third bottle. Dum-e brought in a tray and gently set it down on the table before cocking his arm like a person would a head, as if waiting for Tony to say something to him. “Good boy,” Tony said while reaching over to grab one of the little sets of cheese and crackers. After he refined Dum-e’s motor controls, he moved much better.

Turning to Loki and he smiled as he looked at the God next to him getting comfy and about to watch a movie of all things. “Yes, films, movies, they are both the same thing it just depends on where in the world you are.” He said with a shrug before offering Loki one of the little snack sets. “These are rather good, you might like them.” He said with a sigh of contentment. If only it could stay like this, it would be the best times. But with the limited time Tony knows they have he will just have to make the best of it.

"Or in what world," Loki retorted with a smirk, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. The man now seemed to have stopped the magic user from completing his ritual. "Unwise." He mumbled, remembering the times Thor used to interrupt him as a child, usually resulting in him summoning something otherworldly or mutated.

"Hmm?" He glanced up to Stark, then to the tray of food. He took one and popped it between his lips, chewing slowly. The cheese and crackers were simple, yet the flavors mixed well together, he hummed contently, before swallowing. "Come here before I drag you down by your hair." He threatened lightly, gesturing in front of him.

Tony raised a small eyebrow at Loki and then shrugged before snuggling in and laying his head on Loki’s chest. It was warm yet cold, firm yet soft. In other words? It was perfection for Tony. Something that he never thought he would have, ever. Not even with Pepper, which he thought was the best until he came across those bright green eyes. The ones that had captivated him from the start despite the fact that Tony tried to deny it up until he had no choice.

“So what do you think of our movies so far? They allow us to escape into another world. Almost like….exactly like bringing words into pictures.” He said with a small smile as Sherlock disabled the man in the fighting ring. Tony sighed before looking up briefly at the man he was laying on and letting an almost undetectable smile cross his features for a split second. He was happy right where he was and he was going to savor it as long as he could.

Loki soon found himself completely engrossed in the film. "Fascinating, honestly. It is a gripping way to tell a story..." He unconsciously rubbed small circles on Stark's shoulder with his thumb, completely relaxed by the closeness. Stark was burning hot to him, but oddly enough, he found he actually enjoyed Stark's heat.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Wicked woman..." He muttered, looking at Adler as she weaved her words. "I'm impressed." He smirked a bit.

“She is a rather wicked woman indeed. Played fantastically well though, one of the few people that could actually pull a character like that off.” He said with a nod before stuffing his face with another cracker set. Tony let out a small yawn while looking up at the screen. He was not going to fall asleep. He was going to savor every second that they had like this because once they were really on the run they wouldn’t have time.

Tony sighed again if he kept thinking like this he was going to give himself another headache like the one he had while Loki was out healing. Tony let out a laugh as the banter about Watson’s dog took place. He could so see himself doing something like that and he found it rather amusing. JARVIS beeped in telling him that the portable suit was also ready, as well as the one with the GPS tracking. Tony mumbled something along the lines of thanks before burying his head into Loki’s shoulder. A small idea hit him, what if they were taken to other worlds? How would the GPS suit get to him then? Guess he would just have to make more than one of the portable suitcases.  
Loki actually laughed at the banter. The relationship between the two was amusing. "I cannot understand why a man like Watson would settle for such a pathetic woman." He sneered a bit. "She actually reminds me of someone... I'd rather not think about it." The movie progressed, and came to a head.

His eyes were completely locked onto the screen, and he found himself drawn into this pathetic mortal's drama. He made a face. "His magic was false? How typical." He snorted, curling his good arm around Stark, holding him close. "Well played, if not completely pathetic." He smirked a bit. "Sherlock Holmes... I think I rather like the man." He mused as the credits began.

He brushed his lips against Stark's forehead. He could sense the man was tired, stressed. "Sleep now, Stark..." He purred. "I'll watch over you."

Tony sighed and snuggled in farther. He really did feel oddly safe around Loki, even though every fiber of his common sense told him that he probably shouldn’t. There was just something about the way Loki carried himself. Because, if Loki was going to do something he would do it with all the pomp and circumstance of the New York Gay Pride Parade. Tony laughed at that thought trying to imagine Loki in one of those feather headdresses with rainbows everywhere.

Tony’s dreams kept flip flopping between horrid nightmares of what SHIELD would do to them and then what Asgard would do. The constant switching back and forth had Tony tossing and turning again. He even let out a few strangled cries ranging from incomprehensible dinosaur screams to Loki’s name in some form or another. It was the worst dreams Tony had ever had, and he has had some pretty nasty ones in the past. Especially after what happened to him in the desert.

Tony was covered in sweat, panting and crying out. Trying to fight out of invisible bonds to get to Loki who was tied up and hurt, But no matter how much Tony fought he couldn’t get out of the bonds. He even thought that they were getting tighter and that they were pulling him farther and farther away the more he struggled. But no matter what he did even if his mind told him to stop fighting just so he could see the man before him; he kept fighting because his heart told him he had to. Against all reason he at least had to try.

The nightmares were getting progressively worse as the night went on.

Loki watched over the thrashing man, his brow knit with concern he would never show to a waking man. "Stark..." He cooed, petting back sweaty hair. He sighed, getting up. He went over to the bar and wet a cloth with cool water. He whispered a little something, and the cloth would stay cool, regardless of how hot Stark's brow was. He walked over and gently dabbed the cloth on Stark's flushed skin.

He had no idea what the man was dreaming about... But obviously it was terrible. Loki knew the danger they faced. He hadn't been afraid of the consequences, even with how terrible they HAD been. But now... He looked down at the whimpering man and he felt his heart twist in near rage. "I will never let them take you from me, Anthony..." He cooed, blowing cooling breath over his skin.

"Please rest now..." He laid his own, cold hand over Stark's heart. He closed his eyes and willed calmness to work its way through Stark... A sense of safety.

Slowly Tony stopped thrashing, he never did lose the look of concern on his face though. It was something that most likely wouldn’t go away for the longest time. Simply because he knew no one would really understand. He didn’t expect them to either. He barely understood what was going himself.

Slowly Tony’s eyes opened to feel Loki’s hand resting on his chest right near his arc reactor and the cool cloth on his head. He felt safe for the first time in a long time. “Morning…” He mumbled with the sound of sleepy gravel in his voice. He knew he had been thrashing all night it was something that had never gone away after the big battle. He wasn’t sure if it ever would. “Did you not sleep at all last night?” He said sitting up slightly and looking Loki in the eyes.

Loki simply shrugged, relieved that Stark was finally awake. "I am already mostly healed; sleep is merely a luxury at this point." He brushed his fingers across Stark's cheek gently. "You however, require it..." His brow knit with worry, unable to truly hide it. "Anthony... I swear to you, I will not allow you to be taken from me. Ever." He leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss there.

"I have claimed you, after all. And I don't like to share." He gave Stark a playful grin, combing his fingers through that mussed hair.

Tony smirked. He liked that. He liked the fact that Loki had claimed him. “Well good because that makes two of us. I don’t like to share either.” He laughed ironically when he thought back to the moment when Thor had taken Loki from them and afterwards Tony tackled him and told him not to take his stuff. Was that foreshadowing or what? “Honestly though, where are we going to go? Is there any place that we can really hide?” He said looking up at Loki somewhat hopeful.

That was the question that had been bugging him and probably the one that had been giving him all the nightmares. Where were they going to go now that Loki was out? Surely SHIELD would be on the lookout for them and so would Asgard for that matter. There was no place on this Earth that they could hide from SHIELD that was for sure. Tony had no idea how far Asgard’s reach went but he assumed it was to all the plains around them as well as their own world. “Ugh this is just going to be one big nightmare.” Tony said with a sigh. “But one that’s well worth it.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely MoonlightShadow who needs some love right about now! <3 you chicky!
> 
> ~Arcane~

He hummed, a bit thoughtful. "I was considering contacting my son, Fenrir... He usually has a cave or six no one knows about." He grinned wickedly at the thought of that wolfish grin. He laughed lightly. "You worry far too much. They don't call me the Trickster for nothing. I've yet to encounter a problem I could not weasel my way out of."

He reached a hand out to cup the man's cheek, stroking his thumb there. While Stark had slept, his knee had healed nearly all the way. He was able to stand straight and tall now. He leaned forward and kissed Stark slowly, sensually, hoping to distract the tense men for at least a moment.

Tony grinned slightly when he said he was The Trickster. And then he moaned softly into the kiss that Loki had placed upon his lips. That was something that he didn’t think he would ever tire of. Loki’s lips, hell his being as a whole; had drawn Tony in and twisted him all about so that he would never be free. And Tony didn’t want to be.

Tony was starting to really enjoy the kiss when that all too familiar voice of JARVIS spoke up. "Sirs, there are a platoon and a half of SHIELD agents surrounding the building. Shall I get your suit ready and transfer myself to the backup drives?"

Tony jumped up immediately going into battle mode with just a touch of panic. He knew this was coming but did it have to happen so soon? He was finally enjoying everything around him. “Yes, JARVIS. Initiate security protocol Alpha 110.” Tony said as he grabbed his bracelets and threw them on. He looked at Loki for a fleeting moment to see his reaction as JARVIS confirmed the command “Yes Sir. Complete shutdown and transference in effect.” Tony smirked a bit, there was no way they were getting to JARVIS. There was one way and one way only to get him back once he went into lockdown and only Tony knew how to do it. “Thank you JARVIS. But before you go, can you put the building into lockdown as well? We don’t want to make it too easy for them to get up here.”Tony said with a laugh. They were going to have to fight to get to the penthouse. “Right away Sir. Please don’t take too long in coming back.” JARVIS said as he shutdown everything and went away.

Pressing the buttons his suit was with him in an instant. Once he was fully in his suit he turned to Loki. “Looks like the fun is over. Let’s go give them a bit of hell.” Tony said with a smirk even though he couldn’t see it through the helmet.

Loki had to admit... He really could grow to love those lips. Strong, surrounded by that surprisingly soft beard... They called to him, begged to be claimed. He nearly snarled as Jarvis interrupted them, but his eyes went wide at the information. He grinned as he saw Stark going into battle mode. He grabbed his staff and while keeping his eyes locked on those artificial ones, a golden light washed over him...

And there he stood, battle ready, a smirk on his face that hinted at the elation he was feeling at being able to reek further havoc on SHIELD and it's peons. "Chaos and I are old friends, Stark..." He stepped closer to Stark. "But perhaps I'll invite someone." He raised his staff and without affecting it, bluish mist shot from the orb and went straight through the building and into the sky. He grinned wickedly. "He should be here soon... You truly prepared?" He looked at Stark seriously, turning, ready to charge into battle the instant Stark permitted it.

Tony raised an eyebrow and the popped the front of the helmet open so he could truly look at Loki in all his glory. This was how he seemed to be best fitted. In full battle gear ready to take on anyone and anything. And from that Tony drew strength. He drew the confidence he needed to defend the man he had come to love. “Then let’s go great your old friend chaos with open arms.” He said stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips before standing back and putting the mask back on.

The face he wore underneath the metal was one of such determination that if someone had actually seen him, they would get the hell out of his way. This was one battle that Tony would fight with everything he had, even if it was against the people he called friends.

Turning to face the wall of windows he couldn’t help but have this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Shaking his head he looked over his shoulder and said, “You coming Reindeer Games?” before taking off through the open doors.

The man flipped up the lid of his suit and Loki looked at him with serious eyes, knowing this would be a dangerous battle... Even though a fun one as well. They shared a brief kiss, and Loki suddenly felt infinitely more confident. Loki smirked up at Stark as the man looked back at him. "Just try and keep up," He mused, before charging forward.

Immediately, Loki had to roll to dodge bullets, wave a hand to push arrows from him. He hissed in anger as he took in the sight around him. They were surrounded on all sides... Loki sent a bolt of energy to a tank, causing it to rocket off into another squadron. He spun around, sensing someone approaching his side... He managed to block the first hit the good Captain delivered, but was hit the second time. He smirked, amused, before spinning his staff and sending the man flying.

A jet rushed towards them, and just as Loki was going to blow it away, a great, snarling wolf fell from the heavens, crunching the machine and mortal within in one swift bite. He landed beside Loki and flung the remains of the plane towards where the focus point of the assault seemed to be coming from. Loki smirked up at his son, looking right into those wicked yellow eyes. "Fenrir," He greeted with a nod.

Fenrir shook his head, before leaning back and baying long and loud. "Father... Been some time since you called on me." He growled, grinning a toothy grin before throwing himself head first into battle.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle, stepping forward on the balcony, fearless.

Tony let out a battle cry as he shot several repulsor blasts at the people down below. He was half tempted to call out to JARVIS to get him better targeting but then he remembered that he was locked down in his box away from everyone. He almost wished that he had given Loki a com link to his suit so they could talk, but there wasn’t time to figure out how to hook one up to his helmet with how quick the battle was open them.

Tony dove, blasted and weaved his way through the air taking out several air carriers and sending them into less populated areas. He was willing to defend Loki and his Tower, but that didn’t mean he wanted his friends hurt unless there was no other choice. Stopping and hovering, he looked up and saw a missile heading straight for Loki as he walked towards the edge of the balcony. With a hiss he put everything he had into his thrusters and flew towards the missile in a blur. He managed to grab it just before it made contact and sent it flying into a tank down on the ground. Landing next to Loki he looked around before saying “Hey you might want to pay some attention, I just barely caught that one.” Tony said as a small jab accented with a small laugh.

Tony looked down and saw a giant wolf tearing through the troops on the ground and he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. That was an odd sight for sure, something that definitely wasn’t from this realm. Blowing a few bullets and arrows out of the air he made a small gesture to the wolf below, “He one of yours? Certainly looks like something you would summon.” He said with a small laugh.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Stark's comments. "Fenrir is one of mine, yes..." He smirked, seeing his son tear through another tank. "As you mortals say, he's an apple that fell not far from the tree." He chuckled a bit, sending a bolt of energy up, knocking back yet another regiment, this one past their shock and trying to take out the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain as an arrow pierced the one weak spot in his fur; just beneath one of his legs. Loki grit his teeth, aiming and taking a shot for Hawkeye... Who simply flipped off the collapsing structure on which he stood. Loki cursed. "WATCH YOURSELF, FENRIR!" He snarled, angrily.

His boy was showing himself to be less of an asset and more of a hindrance in this battle. Loki was distracted, barely managing to repel attacks on him while still covering Fenrir's assault.

“Doesn’t fall..far..from….wait, he’s your SON? How is that even possible?” Tony said with just a little bit of shock in his voice He knew Loki had kids but having a giant wolf? What the hell? Snapping back to attention Tony shot several repulsor blasts at a squadron that was trying to attack the wolf. “He might want to be careful too” Tony said flying down and landing next to him hitting several people out of the way.

This battle was getting rough. It seemed like SHIELD had pulled in every agent from every corner of the globe to fight them…and then some. One of Tonys sensors started beeping indicating that something had locked onto him so he immediately flew up and rounded a tight corner and as he did so he heard a rather large explosion go off. Damn that was close. Maybe we all need to watch our backs. Tony thought with a small laugh. Pulling a u-turn he flew back into the battle sending out a stream of small missiles from his shoulders.

Another sensor went off signaling that something was behind him but before he could turn he was thrown HARD into a tank. His HUD went fuzzy for a moment like his circuits were beginning to short out which was not a good thing at all. He relied on those to see after all. As he slowly got up he was greeted by a small rocket straight to his chest which sent him flying into another building. Crashing through the glass front all he could hear was his own heartbeat as if it knew this might be the last time he ever heard it. After crashing through several walls Tony finally hit a support beam and the rocket exploded.

The last thing Tony remembered before his HUD went dark and the slow thud of his heartbeat ceased was him saying one word.

Loki.


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed like the world slowed as that explosion rocked through the city. Loki felt dread, his trace on Stark... Disappearing. "No...!" He gasped, his stomach twisting horribly. Magic and energy pulsated through him and rage sent him over the edge. He sent bolt after bolt, mercilessly killed hundreds of people.

All he saw was red. It wasn't until Fenrir has him pinned down and howled at him did he realize he was no longer in the city. He lay there, eyes wide, chest heaving... He was covered in blood and ash... Fenrir looked down at him like he never had; with concern. "Father... Was that man...?"

Important? Loki felt rage course through his veins and he rolled so he was on his hands and knees. "Fenrir..." His voice was ragged... Had he been screaming? A question hung in the air, and Fenrir finally answered him.

"He is dead, father." Loki wanted to vomit... To burn the world and all the people in it. He had no idea why, but he had grown attached to the man. More so than he ever wanted to get attached to a person again. Guilt wracked his body as his own hollow promises echoed in his mind... As images of Stark risking everything to save him.

Loki screamed inwardly.

Slowly Tony began to wake up. It felt like he was dragging himself through a thousand feet of water. So slow moving, so suffocating. Finally after what felt like eternity he broke through ‘the top’ and could gasp for air. It felt like his whole body weighted as much as the Earth itself. Sitting up was the most difficult task he had ever done and as he was halfway up he felt a small hand push on his back guiding him forward.

“Gently now. You’ve only just arrived and are still getting used to it down here” Said a small female voice. Tonys head whipped around to see the most beautiful yet most terrifying creature his eyes had ever came in contact with. Half a beautiful woman that would melt the heart of any man, and half that of a decaying Jotun. “Where am I?” He said in a voice that echoed around the halls like he was standing the Grand Canyon yodeling. “You are in my realm, Helheim.” Said the female next to him, “Although you are not supposed to be here…at least not yet.”

Tony watched as the woman stood and looked down at him with a gaze that felt so familiar to him. “What do you mean I’m not supposed to be here? And who are you?” he said as he watched the girl some more. She moved with a lithe grace that rang whatever bells were left in his head. He couldn’t even remember how he ended up where he was, but now according to her he wasn’t even supposed to be here. This was turning out to be one strange day.

Hel let out a small hiss at the tone of voice Tony had used, “I am Hel. Goddess of Helheim and daughter nigto the man you loved.” She said standing with the same proud stature as her father. “Wait wait wait…..your Loki’s daughter?” Tony said with shock evident in his voice. “Yes he is my Sire. But enough of that, we must get you where you belong before your memory leaves you and you become one of The Forgotten.” She said leaning down and pulling him to his feet.

Tonys mind was reeling as she pulled him through several halls. The last thing he remembered was Stark Tower early in the day and that was it. He remembered sharing a quick kiss with Loki before something important happened. Suddenly Hel stopped and Tony realized they were in a huge room with what looked like some sort of a platform in the middle of it surrounded by several odd symbols. “Quickly mortal, onto the pedestal.” She said pushing him to the center of the room. Before Hel said the dismissal chant she looked Tony in the eyes and said “Be on your guard, and fight until you cannot fight anymore. And make sure to take care of him.” There was no question as to what ‘him’ she was talking about. And with a nod of recognition from Tony she began to chant.

Blue walls of flame began to climb around him and in one instant he was in the halls of Helheim and the next he was in what looked to be the Coliseum. Tony heard shuffling and suddenly guards appeared around him. “Looks like The Great Goddess has found one that need not be in her halls. Come. You must get ready for the battles.”

And with that Tony was led by the arm through several halls before being pushed into a room of stone lit by a few torches. One thought crossed his mind and that was how in the Hel was he going to get out of here.

Loki knew what needed to be done. He would not rest until it was done. However... He needed to prepare. He needed as much magic coursing through his veins as possible... Who knew what favor Hel would ask for in exchange. He meditated and willed his magic away from his many wounds, building and building...

Fenrir guarded him well in the vast forest. Of course, Fenrir could not grasp why his father would bother bringing back a mortal; regardless of debts owed. Fenrir argued against it, but in the end, Loki's will was iron. Finally... Finally, Loki went to Fenrir. "It is time." He held out his hand and Fenrir moved to rest his head against it.

Fenrir himself didn't possess the vast amount of magic his father did, but he had enough to get them to Hel's domain. The heat here was near unbearable for Loki... Even Fenrir began to pant slightly. He sat, refusing to move. Loki knew better than to press the issue... Fenrir never enjoyed his sister's company.

So Loki walked these halls of his own accord, searching for his beautiful daughter. He smiled softly as he saw her pacing her hallways, a small smile painted on her half gentle, half gaunt features. "My perfect daughter..." He cooed, leaning down to kiss her rotted cheek. "You must know I intend to ask of you a favor."

She nodded, holding her hand out to Loki. He took it, and held it as though she was a gentle flower.

Tony was thrust into a small room that had several other people in it. They all looked like the Gladiators of ancient Rome. Except some of them were aliens that only hissed in his direction others followed him with their eyes as if sizing him up for his next meal. He was brought into another room and stripped down being forcefully washed and then dressed in clothes meant for battle. Tony was shell shocked. He was trying to figure out why he was dressed like this, how he was going to get out of here and what happened to him.

He was led back into the room with the other creatures and then he was forced down onto a bench. In order to become someones bitch, he put on his best ‘don’t fuck with me face’ and glared at everyone around him while his whole brain was running on overdrive.

Hel glanced up as she saw the lithe frame and hear the whisper soft feet of her father come near her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek bathing her in compliments. “Hello father. What is it that brought you to my domain?” She said already knowing the answer. She knew the mortal was her Fathers plaything. He reeked of him in every way shape and form. It was rather refreshing to see him have someone he was willing to mark in that way.

Loki gave her a soft grin. "Now Hel, you know why I am here." He stroked her lovely hair. "Tell me... Where is Anthony Stark?" He cooed affectionately. Hel was one of few he honestly cared for. His beautiful, twisted daughter. She was perfect in her imperfection. It was no secret that she was his favorite child.

He stood up straighter. More importantly... "I want him back."

Hel couldn’t help but smile slightly. “You are right father I do know why you are here. Accept the one you seek is no longer in my realm. We both know what would happen if he were to stay here for any amount of time. He would become one of The Forgotten. So in order to prevent that I sent him to Utgard. He will be safer there.” She said gesturing for him to follow her.

She led him into the portal room and then turned to look at him “You know how to get there from here. I suggest you take my beloved brother, you might need him.” She said with a shrug. “I would accompany you but my realm needs me to stay.” Hel said with another shrug. She really did want to help him more than she could, but she was already helping as much as she could. “Just remember, I may need to call on you at some point for something I will need.” She said before fading back into the shadows of her room.

Loki took her words to heart and turned to leave. He met Fenrir, who looked anxious to leave. Before the boy could say anything, Loki raised a hand. "Utgard is where I must go now... Your sister says hello." He smirked, especially as Fenrir scowled. Fenrir disliked Utgard. Loki rolled his eyes. "Merely take me there, you do not have to stay."

Upon reaching Utgard, Loki hissed, the heat and filth of this place near overwhelming. This is where mortals fought for a place... If they impressed the guardian of Utgard well enough, they may even be permitted to enter Valhalla. Loki knew to save his magic for whatever deal he might make, but he also needed to locate Stark before the man's soul took too much damage...before it was poisoned with the fumes of Utgard.

Tony hissed as his body was thrown against the wall of the arena. The cheers and jeers of the crowd told them that half of the people were pleased that he was getting his ass kicked and half the people were not. He had already blown through seven people in this tournament, much to the distaste of those who were voting against him. He knew he had supporters because his quarters had got better and so had his equipment but it was nothing compared to the people he was going against. And yet none of them seemed to be able to beat him.  
His opponent let out some sort of strangled scream as he began to charge at him again. Right before he made contact Tony rolled to the side and his opponent ran head first straight into a spike that went through his eye with a sickening squelch. With a roar the crowd leapt to their feet cheering and jumping around. Raising his sword to the sky as he walked out to the center of the arena, Tony felt like one of the Gladiators of old. He felt victorious, like he was climbing to the top of the world. He knew his next fight was going to be rough, but it was worth it. Apparently in order to fight in the finals someone had to back you with everything they had yet, no one had done that for Tony.  
Because who would back a mere mortal like Tony?  
The Arena... Ever the disgusting mess. Loki was half expecting to see Stark in the trenches, but... No. There the man stood, arms raised, victorious in the center of the coliseum. Loki needed to find a way to barter for Tony's soul... But it was impossible while he was in a tournament. Loki grit his teeth.

How had he even gotten that far? People needed to bet on him to allow him to progress... But then, it seemed he was quite skilled. Tony needed to stay alive, just long enough for Loki to either figure something out, or get his backers to withdraw. Assuming he could figure out who was backing him.

While he was being ushered back to his quarters with slaps on the back from his fellow fighters (well those that weren’t on his list to get their asses kicked) he was informed that he was going to the finals. Enough people had bet that he could do it even though no one major had stepped forward. Most likely people were betting on him to get the long odds, almost like you would in a horse race. Sitting down on the little bench he had in his room his joints groaned and his body ached. He was taking a beating and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. But his mind and his pride wouldn’t let him give up. He needed to get out of here to find a way back to his world.

After a short 2 hour rest he was sent back out for the finals. The crowd was electric, you could basically feel the energy in the air. The crowd were like it was torn in two. Half cheering and half booing. He had become the underdog that a lot of people wanted to root for and the one that people wanted to hate as well. Turning to look, he thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd….could he actually have come here? Was it really Loki he saw watching him from the rafters?  
With a shrug Tony had to focus on his fight ahead, if it really was Loki then there was something major going on that Tony didn’t know about. Turning around to face the doors, his heart started to pound in his chest. It was pure adrenaline and just the smallest amount of fear. He had been told of the champion. That he truly was a beast and that Tony needed to pray to the powers that be to win. So he sent a silent prayer to Loki hoping he would give him the strength to get through this battle.

The creature walked forward, well more like slammed the doors open and let out a roar that shook Tony to his core. And with a loud gong ringing through the whole place, the fight was underway. Within moments Tony was bleeding from various places and it felt like he had a few broken ribs. And as he was thrown against the wall for the fifth time he saw spots in dance in front of his eyes. One more hit like that and he was dead. Standing slowly he looked up to the creature in front of him. His vision blurred by a huge cut on his head that was dripping blood down his face. He held an arm over his stomach and had the hardest time even holding onto his sword. He knew this fight was over but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t give up. He had to get back to HIM.

The final gong rang signaling the end of the battle, now came the decision….would Tony live or be sent to Helheim?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was browsing around on my computer and I just noticed that this hasn't updated in forever. And I am sorry, so in return, I'm giving you this brick of a chapter. Please take this as penance for our lateness (lack thereof) with updates. Please excuse any mistakes in the writing, keep in mind it was just an rp log and y'all absolutely loved it. So without further adu.....
> 
> ~Angel

Loki watched the battle with wide eyes, his heart racing, his stomach in his throat. No... He needed to get the man out of there! The bell ringed to signify the end of the battle... But still, the champion raised his sword, bringing it down swiftly. "NO!!" Loki snarled out, twisting his hand to let out a bolt of greenish magic, sending the creature flying backwards... To his death.

The crowd cried out in horror and rage, and Loki's heart raced. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled down into the area by his hair, flung beside Tony. He gave the man a passing glance before... He... Was summoned. "Loki..." A deep, rumbling voice showed, teeth bared. "Why have you interrupted these games?!"

Loki stood, looking the creature in the eye, bowing his head. "Forgive me, but this soul... This soul is bound to me, and therefor I cannot let him pass." He held his arm in front of Tony.

The creature snarled viciously. "You have caused me many problems in the past Loki..."

Tonys eyes closed as he waited for the final blow to be struck but it did not come. He heard a cry of outrage from the crowd and when he heard a crackle and a small scream he opened his eyes. Looking over to his opponent, he saw the remnants of a familiar green magic floating around the body. And with shock Tony looked up just in time to see Loki flung down next to him before he rose to his feet.

Tony struggled to his feet. Determined not to let Loki see him hurt so badly. “Loki….UNGH!” He hissed leaning down on his sword for support. Yep those were some seriously broken ribs and they hurt like a bitch. “What….are….you…..doing?” his breath was labored as he spoke to the God that had just saved his life. But at what cost had he done it? What price would he have to pay for disrupting the games as he had done?

Fear flooded Tonys body as he grabbed Loki’s arm silently asking him everything and nothing at the same time.

Loki ignored the man, knowing to turn away from the creature before him was to court death. "I have magic, creature. Magic which you could make use of in your world..." He held up a crystal... It contained concentrated magic. "I offer a trade; this crystal for this man's soul."

The creature laughed. "You do not understand death, Asgardian." Loki grit his teeth. "In order to bring a soul back, a trade must be made..." The creature reached out one of it's many hands and though Loki tensed, he knew better than to try and escape. Images flashed into his mind...

Stark walked beside him... Eyes lifeless, face expressionless... He would follow every order, but his heart and mind would be the trade...

Loki gasped, his eyes wide, but no, yet another vision intruded his thoughts.

Loki walked about the Earth... Powerless, and without memory. He glanced up and saw Stark's face on a billboard, smiling down at him. Loki smiled up at the picture.

Loki fell to his knees, smoke rising from his flesh as his stomach twisted and turned. "Are these..." He nearly heaved, looking up at the creature. "My choices?" He hacked, spitting to the side. The creature nodded, and Loki grit his teeth, turning to, for the first time since that day...

Look into Stark's eyes. Those soft brown orbs, so full of emotion, of desperation... The man had been fighting this whole time, and Loki could sense it was with hope of seeing him again. He nearly sobbed, knowing there was no choice to make. "I trade... Myself."

The creature bellowed and Loki could see nothing save white. Stark was lost... He was lost... He let himself fall... And fall he did.

Tony screamed out as he reached for Loki “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” When suddenly he was blinded by a mass of solid white. Within an instant he was slammed hard into the ground. He stood up slowly, still believing he was hurt but in reality all the wounds had closed and his ribs had healed. The only evidence that he had been in a fight was the blood soaked clothes and streaks of red that ran all over his body. He began to frantically look around for Loki hoping that he was still there with him. He needed that comfort right now. He needed to know that Loki was ok and that he wasn’t gone forever. But as he ran across the beach he realized that Loki was nowhere near him. That he was on some pier in the middle of a beach town.

Falling to his knees Tonys body began to shake with silent sobs as the waves crashed at his feet. He was getting soaked but he didn’t care because it felt like some part of him had been torn out and thrown way out of his reach. He felt empty. Slowly those sobs turned into screams of fury and sadness. He was mad at Loki for giving himself up like that. He was mad at himself for allowing it to happen. And then there was the fear. The fear that Loki was gone from him forever.

After what felt like hours, Tony dragged his body out of the surf and began to make his way to the small city that he could see in the distance. There had to be a phone in there. One that he could use to call JARVIS…..wait. He didn’t need to call JARVIS. He still had his wristbands on, let’s hope that they didn’t get fried in the transportation between realms.

Pressing the button on the side Tony heard a beep and saw a small blinking red light activate. He let out a breath that he hadn’t been aware he had been holding as the relief flooded him. JARVIS was sending a machine to him. He had to even in full lock down mode. This was programmed into even the basic computers at Stark Tower. Hell even Dum-e could handle sending the suit because Tony had made it so simple. Tony decided to sit back against a rock on the beach and wait for his suit to arrive. He was sure that SHIELD was tracking it as well, but at this point he didn’t even care. He could pass it off as more magic on his part, he just needed to get back to civilization.

With what felt like forever having passed he finally saw the familiar jets of a suit being sent his way. Standing up Tony walked out to the middle of the beach and held his wrists out so they could be scanned and verified. The suit took form around him and in an instant he was back in the air on his way to Stark Tower so he could begin his search for Loki.

Loki was falling... Floating... He felt pieces of himself peeling off of him like layers on an onion... His goals, his dreams, his nightmares... His memories, both good and bad... Even his name. Soon it was no long Loki that fell...

But a man. A mortal man. His head spun, and his eyes were closed... He only realized he was alive when drops of water fell onto his forehead. He flinched, before slowly opening his eyes. Like a man seeing for the first time, his vision was blurry at first. He looked around... And slowly began to see a small crowd of people surrounding him, worriedly whispering.

"Are you okay, sir?" A man spoke to him.

His lips parted, and a small, croak of a sound came forth. "Yes... I think so. Wh... Where am I?" He looked around. "Who are you?"

The man looked confused. "You are in Portland, Oregon... My name is Daniel... Daniel Coppers. Who are you?" The man looked up at him with wide, greenish grey eyes. He gaped, realizing he didn't have the slightest clue. The man sighed, nodding slowly. "Come with me, we'll get you some clothes and some food."

With a clang Tony landed on his platform at Stark Tower. As he walked inside he saw the faces of his friends….the people he had attacked in the name of…..was it really love? Both Tony’s head and heart told him that it was. That he had fallen hard for the God of Mischief and that as soon as he was in that room he would have a lot to answer for. Reaching the last step of his walk, he entered the main room of Stark Tower before looking around at the faces that were in his blurry vision. Was he crying again? Had he ever stopped crying? Or was it pure muscle memory that had gotten him to his Tower again?

“Stark! Where have you been?” demanded the voice of one Nick Fury. “And can you tell me, why in the HELL you were attacking us?” He said as he slowly walked forward his hand fingering his gun. Vaguely Tony noticed that he was surrounded by the Avengers as if they were ready to pounce on him at the drop of a hat. Only one face seemed to realize what had happened and that was the face of Thor. He recognized the drawn look of one that had been to Helheim and back a few times, literally. With a voice that was horse from screaming on the beach, Tony replied, “Mind control. Utgard. Tournament.” Before he passed out on the floor right in front of Nick.

Slowly his head kicked back into gear. He didn’t dare open his eyes because he felt like he had the hangover from Hell. But the voices. He recognized the commanding tone of Director Fury and the booming voice of one God of Thunder. The God seemed to be explaining to the Director what Tony could have possibly been talking about in the few moments before he had passed out. He could tell that the Director was buying it to a certain extent, but that there were still some extreme doubts in his head.

To get their attention Tony groaned and slowly blinked away the sleep crust that had formed in his eyes. Both Thor and the Director made their way over to the bed. “Man of Iron, how are you?” He could here Thor say. “I….feel….like…..horse…..shit.” Tony managed to gasp out with a tongue that felt like it was covered in wool. He could hear the chuckles of both Fury and Thor before he felt a straw being pressed to his lips. Tony drank like he had never had a drink of water before in his life. It felt like he was drinking the nectar of the gods when the water hit his throat.

“Seriously Stark, what happened? You disappear for weeks, then you suddenly show up looking like you’ve been thrown back in time and gotten the shit kicked out of you. And when you finally come back you pass out for a month.” Said the Director as he ran his hand over his head. “We know what Thor has told us of what probably happened to you. About the Trials of Utgard and the only way you could have possibly come back was either winning or having someone sacrifice for you. And judging by the state you’re in, you didn’t win.” He said looking over Tony.

Tony had to stop the tears from welling up. His mind snapped back to the moment Loki gave himself up for Tony. It made his heart break all over again. “You’re right Director, I didn’t win. And someone did sacrifice for me…..Loki did.” Tony said with small unnoticeable shudder. Thor froze the look of shock and of understanding crossing his face before it softened and he laid a hand on Tonys shoulder. The Director had his mouth slightly open as if to retort, but a small voice from the corner of the room said “He’s not lying Sir. I can see it from here.” And with that Black Widow came out of the shadows to look Tony directly in the eye. Leave it to here to figure it out.

“Alright Agent Romanov. I believe you, you are a better lie detector than any machine ever could be.” He said with a small nod. “No offense Stark, but we need to run some tests on you to make sure you still don’t have any remnants of mind control magic in you. We still have the initial scans from when Agent Barton was under control so we can base it off of that.” With a small nod Tony gave his consent and a team of SHIELD scientists came in and put him through the ringer of all ringers with any test they could come up with.

Finally after three hours of testing they deemed him to not be under any sort of mind control. “Now Director can I please have some peace? I need to think.” Tony said sitting up on his pillows. More awake now and with his synapses firing at a fast pace. He was already designing a tracking model to find Loki. That was if he was on Earth. But first he needed to get JARVIS back to him.

The Director nodded but said one thing “Thor is going to stay with you. He apparently has something that needs to be given to you.” With the swish of his coat the Director and his team left. With a nod from Natasha she left as well. Thor followed them out to truly make sure that they were gone before returning to Tonys room.

Tony watched as Thor looked at him with contemplative eyes, but ones that also showed an understanding and maybe just the slightest hint of jealousy. “Man of Iron, I have something that I feel should be given to you, considering you must have had one hell of an impact on my brother in order for him to sacrifice himself for you.” And with that Thor walked over to one of Tonys closets and pulled out a small flat box. He walked back over to Tonys bed and set it on his lap before looking at him expectantly. Tony raised an eyebrow but complied. He opened the box and choked on his breath as tears began to stream down his cheeks again.

Inside the box were Loki’s helmet and scepter.

In time, the man was given a new name. Tom. It sounded odd to him, but eventually it grew on him. By the end of a month, he was working for the man that had saved him in a small cafe. He had regular customers and even a few friends. He was a bit shy, but found he was good at talking.

He had cut his hair, so now soft ginger curls were brushed back as he worked, happily humming as he prepared to close up for the night. He might not have a past... But he felt like he had a future.

It had taken a few long and agonizing weeks of work but Tony finally had a tracking system down and he had JARVIS running scans on every camera he could get access to. Even some that he technically wasn’t supposed to have. SHIELD had searched their energy grid for the specific signature that was Loki’s and they came up with nothing but neither Thor nor Tony would let them stop the search. So instead of devoting SHIELD time to the search Director Fury had given them access to a few remote terminals for cameras. He didn’t understand why Tony was so invested….at first. But slowly came to realize that there was more than what he had let on. Sure there might have been some mind control, that much he was sure; but underneath that? The Director knew that some sort of feelings had grown there.

Tony had fallen asleep at his desk for the millionth time. He had even taken to keeping a pillow and blanket there after Thor yelled at him. And when he meant yelled; it was to the point where thunder crackled through the sky. The Avengers occasionally came in to talk to Tony and Thor to see how the search was going and to possibly offer their help. They ran down leads for them when they could. All of them turning up to be dead ends. But Tony refused to give up. Some part of him just knew that Loki was still out there and he had to find him. He had to hold the man he had come to love in his arms again.

The calm electronic voice of JARVIS broke Tony out of his daze. “Sir, I do believe that I have found an 83% match using facial recognition software.” With that Tony snapped up. “Where JARVIS? Please give me the location, I need to check this one out myself.” Portland, Oregon Sir. Shall I ready the jet?” Tony was already hoping up and running to Thors room to tell him the news. He needed to be there when they found Loki….if they found him. “Yes JARVIS, I want wheels up ASAP.” He said rounding a corner “Right away Sir.”

Skidding down the hall, Tony almost went passed Thors door. He began to pound on it all the while yelling for Thor “Get your ass up. I think we’ve found him!” Tony said as the door swung open. With a nod Thor grabbed Mjӧlnir and followed Tony out at a run. They got to the elevator and were brought down to the garage where Happy was waiting with the car. He was there no questions asked, and Tony had to give himself a silent reminder that without Happy or Pepper so many things would have gone wrong for him. He was going to give them raises the minute he got back from his little mission.

They drove to the airport in silence. Tonys brain was running a mile a minute. What if it wasn’t him? Would this be the end? Or what if it was him? What would they say? A million questions were running through his head. His leg was bouncing in nervousness, and to calm him Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. Something the God had done often in the time that had passed recently. It was as if he was saying, calm yourself, we know that everything will be ok. That we will find him. And Tony couldn’t help but smile at that thought. They had become close friends. United in their search for his brother and Tonys lover.

Finally reaching the airport, they got into the plane and were off to Portland in no time.

Loki was finally permitted some time off, and with some money in his pocket, he dressed nicely. He wore grey slacks, a matching suit coat, a white thin t-shirt and a thick, long scarf. He even had a hat on. He hummed pleasantly as he made his way down the street, waving as he greeted a few people he knew.

He enjoyed his day around town, buying himself a strawberry danish and a fruit smoothie. The weather was cool, but not quite cold yet... It was just starting to get darker earlier. October... He sighed, looking at the trees. "Such beauty." He mused aloud. He was alone in a park... But he was not worried. A day as peaceful and as serene as this surely could not go badly.

The flight seemed to take years when in reality it was only about four or five hours, if that. The bonus was no layovers or crowds at the airports. Tony had a small private strip already waiting for them when they touched down. There was a car ready as the exited the plane. Thor stopping and taking a breath as the night air started to settle in around them. With a gesture from Tony they were in the car. “JARVIS, give me the address of his most current location.” “Right away Sir.” Yes Tony even had JARVIS installed in his cars. It made traveling so much easier.

They had just began to leave the airport “Sir, the last known sighting of Mr. Laufeyson was at 365 West Main Street. Although a traffic camera shows him entering a small park several minutes later. There are no other records at this time.” “Thank you JARVIS. Driver? To the park nearest that address.” With an affirmation from the driver they were off.

Tony couldn’t help but think that they needed to be going faster. That he needed to be wrapped in those strong arms again. That he needed that smell of the first snow to surround him as he curled his body around Loki’s. Tony looked over to Thor who had a look of utter concentration on his face. He was dressed in normal Earth clothes but still had Mjӧlnir at his side. They shared a brief look before the driver pulled over and told them that they had reached the main entrance to the park.

With a thanks being briefly exchanged and the command that he need not stay, just be ready when Tony called, the driver headed off and they were off to explore the park. Hoping and praying that they found him.

They walked past several people none of them being the one they were looking for and as Tony was walking he happened to look up at the sky as the day was turning into night silently thinking that Loki would have loved this view. That it would have been calm and serene, amidst all the chaos that he naturally brought with him. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn’t see the man in front of him and all but ran him over. As Tony fell on his ass he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “Hey man I’m sor-…”

Tony had found him.

As night began to fall and Tom took in the view... He found himself lost. He was bumped into and barely caught himself. He turned around to see a wide eyed man looking up at him from the ground. "Are you alright, sir?" He held his hand out. "Here, let me help you..."

Why was the man looking at him like that?

Tony just stared at the man above him. He didn’t know who he was. The man that had vowed to be there for him always didn’t even know he was. Tony was in shock. He couldn’t think, his genius brain was on meltdown. Taking the hand still kind of staring at the man he said “You don’t recognize me Loki?” He said as he stood brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Tony felt empty the look of complete confusion was evident on this man’s face and it broke Tonys heart. He had finally accepted the fact that he was in love with Loki. Public Enemy number one and Tony couldn’t care less. Talk about him being a greedy prideful billionaire.

He helped the man up, but his words confused him. He chuckled lightly. "Loki? I'm afraid you must be confused, sir. I am Tom." He smiled brightly, but the man before him seemed so thoroughly depressed. "Are you alright, sir?" Tom looked at the man with wide, concerned eyes.

Tom didn't know who the man thought he was... But then again, he himself didn't know a thing about his past. Part of that bothered him, but mostly he was content with the life he led. He looked at the man seriously, before he nodded. "Come with me." He took the man's hand in his, tugging him along.

Tony mindlessly followed him. His brain had completely shut off. He couldn’t deal with the fact that he didn’t know who he was or who Tony was. He was completely heartbroken. And oh Gods be with him, think of how Thor would feel. The man who had grown up with Loki not being recognized. Tony wasn’t sure if Thor could handle that.

Mumbling Tony said “No no, I know who you are. We...we...” He choked up at the next sentence, “….we used to be together and you saved my life. I...I’m...only trying to...get…you...” he whispered the next word with tears streaming down his face “...back home.”

Tom led them all the way back to the coffee shop, opening it up and letting the man in, locking the door behind him. "Shhh, it's okay..." He tried to soothe the man. He seemed to be just as lost and scared as Tom himself had been when he woke in that alley. Maybe Tom could help him. "Just wait here for a moment, please?" He gave the man a sweet smile, wiping away his tears, getting to work.

From looking at the man, he could guess he was an Americano man. He made a thick, black coffee as quickly as he could. Fortunately, the machines were all still hot. He came back with a mug, holding it out for the man. "Drink this." He encouraged, sitting in front of the man.

Tony let himself be sat down in a small coffee shop and he inhaled the strong smell of coffee that seemed to permeate the air around him. He Anthony Edward Stark was at a complete loss. He didn’t have any idea what to do. No single thought crossed his mind as a cup was set down in front of him as he looked at his hands. He heard the gentle scrape of chair legs on the floor as someone sat down but he couldn’t bring himself to look up at the man in front of him. He was Loki but at the same time he wasn’t.

After several silent peaceful thought filled minutes, Tony raised his head and looked at the man across from him. The gentle look in his eyes, and the small concerned frown that was on his face. “Um…” Tony coughed slightly, still not having complete control over his voice. “…thanks for the coffee.” He looked back down at the steaming cup still not having drank any of it. “I…uh….didn’t mean to burden you with this…..it’s just….I’ve been looking for so long.” He looked back up and then let out a small dry laugh “You probably want to know who I am huh? Well, my name is Tony. Tony Stark. Although you were the only person in the world that could get away with calling me Anthony...before...”

Tom listened intently, but the man's words confused him. "I do apologize for your troubles, friend." He gave the man a weak smile. "Are you certain the man you seek is in fact me?" He bowed his head. He knew he didn't have any memories, but if he was to take the word of every man claiming to know him, he would surely break.

Even if he did find out... Who he used to be... Would he want that? He let out a breathy laugh. "No." He looked back up, a gleam in his eye. "Perhaps you did know me. But..." He reached his hand out to the man. "How about instead we take this chance to begin anew?" He smiled. "The name I now know as my own is Tom." He used his free hand to push his curls back, his eyes sparkling slightly in his excitement.

Start new? Could Tony really handle doing that? Would he be able to have to start from the beginning? After all they do live on opposite sides of the country and could he ask this man….Tom; to pick up his roots and move? Tony didn’t think he could do that and he wasn’t sure how his company would take him moving the base of operations to Portland of all places.

Finally making up his mind Tony sat up straighter and tried to return the man’s smile. “I…uh. I think I would like that.” He looked into his eyes and found himself getting lost again. “It’s going to be rough though. I’m not exactly from around this area….” His brain stopped. Thor. He had forgotten about Thor. He didn’t even know that he had found Lo…Tom. “Excuse me a moment. A friend was helping me look. I need to tell him where we are if you don’t mind.” Tony said pulling a phone out of his pocket and dialing. The booming voice of Thor answered “Man of Iron, where have you been? I’ve practically been to Asgard and back in this park and I’ve seen hide nor hair of you or my brother!” “Thor, calm yourself. I’ve found him….except he’s not as you would think….maybe, if it’s alright with him you could meet us?” He said raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

Tom was pleased with the answer he got, and he smiled brightly. He nodded, letting the man call his friend. He tried not to listen in, but he couldn't help it. It was as though his ears were trained to hear everything, regardless of whether he wanted to hear it or not. He blinked, considering. Surely his boss wouldn't like him opening up the coffee shop in the middle of the night...But one more look into those soft brown eyes and a part of him melted.

He sighed a bit, a content grin on his face. "Of course." He figured the man would definitely need someone he knew close. The man seemed seriously distraught. "Do you think he would prefer coffee, or tea?"

Tony told Thor where they were and that he just had to knock on the door when he reached them. Hanging up he looked at Tom and had to smile a bit. He may not know Tony but damn it all to hell he was going to try and bring him back to him. “Um I think he would be a coffee drinker. Where he comes from the beverages….are a bit stronger.” Tony said with a laugh. Tom didn’t know who Thor really was and he apparently didn’t know about Norse Legends either. Which can be both good and bad, because, we all know that Loki wasn’t exactly the ‘best’ god.

There was so much that Tony wanted to tell Tom. To tell him that he had loved who he was in the past, that they had been to hell and back….literally. But Tony had to remind himself that this was all going to be a whole new world to him. “Say, Tom? Have you heard of The Avengers?” Tony said deciding to start with that. It was common knowledge who they were, or at least what their Avengers names were. The only one who really had a public identity was Tony.

There was a slight knocking at the door and Tony looked over to see Thor basically with his face pressed against the glass in eagerness. And Tony had to laugh at the sight. Seeing a Norse God like a kid in a candy shop was rather funny.

"Alright, so I'll make him something like I did you. I should have enough left..." he mused, getting up to brew the man some coffee. "Would you like some more too?" He called out over his shoulder as he got to work. He liked this... Keeping himself busy. He found his mind was always searched for something to occupy it.

"The Avengers...?" He hummed a bit, thinking back to conversations he had with his customers. "Oh, yes!' He chuckled. "I recall the women arguing over who they would rather date."

Tom heard a knock and turned, before he burst into a light, thoroughly amused laughter. He hopped over the counter and sauntered to the door, looking at the man. "Am I to assume this is your friend?" He didn't wait for an answer, letting the man in. "Good evening, you're a friend of..." Oh, what was his name again? "Mister Stark's?" He gave the large man a smile. "My name is Tom." He held out his hand.

It looked as if Thor was going to cry in happiness when he saw Toms face. Taking the hand that was offered to him, Thor pulled him into a tight hug. “It is good to see you again, Brother.” Tony almost choked on his drink when Thor called him ‘brother’. He had forgotten to tell him about Loki’s lack of memories. Standing up and walking over to the pair in front of the door he placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder saying, “Um Thor? Remember when I said he wasn’t going to be like you remember?” Tony said with a small slightly worried laugh.

With a sigh, Thor stood back and was beaming even though you could see a slight look of worry on his face. He wanted the man who hated to admit the fact that he loved him. “Of course Man of Iron.” He said turning to look at Tony and then back to Tom “My deepest apologies friend.” He said placing a hand over his heart. Tony laughed and gestured back to the table “Come, join us. We were discussing anything that came to mind.” Tony said with a nervous laugh.

The man seemed to be flooded with almost as much emotion as the other man had expressed and Tom gasped as he was pulled in for a tight hug. "Uh... B-brother?" He questioned, thoroughly confused. The man released him, but Tom was still a bit on edge. He really didn't know what was happening. "R-right... I made you some coffee." He walked around and grabbed the mug, holding it out for the large man.

"Thor was it?" He gave him a sheepish grin, unsure of just how sane the man might be.

Tony let out another nervous laugh that surely had put Tom into a bit of shock. “Um yeah. There is a lot to explain, and a lot that should be left for another time. Tell me Tom, is this your shop or do you just work here?” Tony said sitting down with a small smile on his lips. He was trying to steer the conversation away from thing that could cause more stress. This had to be rough for Tom. Two people from his past that he didn’t know anything about.

Thor smiled at the man called Tom. He looked like his brother for the most part but there was so much that was different. Thor wasn’t sure if he liked it or not but then again he had only known this man for a grand total of five minutes if that. “Yes my name is Thor. And yours is Tom correct?” He said sitting down with a smile as he place Mjӧlnir on the floor next to him. There was a dull thunk as it made contact with the wood floor and a silence settled around them. It kind of made Tony squirm. He was never really good with silence unless he was working in his lab.

Tom chuckled a bit nervously. "Well, no... I work here, and I live upstairs." He looked meek. "The owner took me in, and has allowed me to stay. I don't think he would appreciate this if he found out..." He glanced around, before turning and smiling deviously at the pair. "So let's just keep this between us, shall we?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, Tom." He blinked at the man's hammer, confused by it... But then he remembered Tony's earlier inquiry. He gasped, pointing at the man. "Wait! You're Thor!" He broke out into a wide grin. "Is that why you brought up The Avengers?" Tom turned to Tony, thoroughly amused. "Wow. Seems you have friends in high places."

He chuckled. "Sarah, a regular here, thinks you seem sweet." He mused allowed, remembering her glittering eyes as she sighed, looking at the man's picture in the magazine. "She's sure to kill me if ever she finds out I met you in person, haha!"

Tony laughed out right at Tom’s outburst. “Yeah that’s partially why I brought it up. Seeing as we are both Avengers.” Tony said with a small laugh. Tom clearly didn’t know who he was and that was slightly refreshing. Looking to Thor he had to laugh at the confused look on his face “Seems you have a fanclub Thor!” He clapped him on the shoulder and laughed again. This was turning into a rather fun day already.

And with a grin Tony looked at tom as he made the comment about keeping it between them that they were here. That was the Loki that they knew. And Tony had to mentally smack himself. He wasn’t Loki anymore and he had to keep that in mind. “Do you plan on….oh nevermind that’s a rather bad thing to ask at this time.” Tony smacked himself again. There was a little bit of a filter he had to use thanks to Peppers insistence.

Tom's eyes widened. "You're an Avenger too?" He tried to guess which one the man might be. "You aren't... The Hulk, are you?" He looked nervous, looking at everything that was highly breakable in the room. He finally sat down with them, looking intrigued. "Am I planning on what?"

Tony almost choked on his coffee as Thor let out a bark of laughter. “No, no I’m not The Hulk. I’m Iron Man actually.” He said with a laugh. It was something that he never thought he would have to explain to someone again after that first press conference. Or even the senate hearing. But that was another matter. “Um yeah….I was going to say are you planning on staying here?” He said gesturing to the place around him. “I mean I know you don’t have much else, and it’s your home and everything…but um….well…I was thinking maybe you would….I dunno….wanna come to New York? Maybe just for a bit. Or something. You don’t have to…”

Tony was babbling again something he hadn’t done since the last fight with Pepper. Thor was looking between the two with a hope that was palpable. He had been basically silent since he had sat down. He knew this was a rush for Tom because he had just met them and everything but Tony couldn’t help but be a little greedy. He wanted his man back no matter what happened.

Wow... Iron Man? The Iron Man. Tom whistled lightly. "Well... In that case I'm far less concerned about the shop." He laughed lightly. Tom searched the man's deep brown eyes, considering his words... He thought back to the kind man that had helped him, and a twinge of guilt came over him.

He sighed, his eyes leaving the man's, looking around the shop. "I never planned on staying..." He began. "But when the man who took me in started working me here, the place was nearly bankrupt." His brows knitted in worry. "He told me how bad the economy has been, and how his cafe is his life and his dream..." He sighed. "Since I started working here, women and men seemed to flock, I cannot grasp why." He let out a breathy chuckle.

He dropped his gaze. "I am unsure if this place would continue to survive well enough without my assistance, and I owe the owner a great deal." He chewed his bottom lip a bit.

Tony looked down at his hands and couldn’t help but let out a small defeated sigh. He could always buy the place, but then it wouldn’t be the man’s own anymore and that would defeat the purpose. “It’s been bad for a lot of people. I mean I know smaller companies have come to us for help in their own ways.” Tony said with a shrug.

“Maybe you could always interview someone to take your place? That is if you really wanted to leave. I mean, I know we have a place open at Stark Industries for an enterprising young man like yourself.” Tony said with a smile. He was hoping that maybe he could talk him in to coming with them. Even if it wasn’t something permanent. “And you can always keep in contact or come back to visit and even stay with them if you did want to leave. It would be one of the many perks of being a personal assistant to the owner of the company….” Tony said almost sheepishly.

“Truly it would be nice to have you back at Stark Tower….Tom…” Thor said with a small encouraging smile. He was ever faithful and hopeful and Tony couldn’t help but pull some sort of strength from that.

Tom listened intently and considered their words carefully, lightly biting at his finger. He did want to leave at times, to explore and to learn... A more challenging job. Interviewing a replacement would be easy, especially since Tim prided himself on a good sense about people. And if he was able to visit from time to time...

It all sounded perfect, but again... He looked up to Thor, who seemed as though he might be ready to hug him again. Tom didn't like that idea. His eyes met those deep, emotion filled autumn eyes and he gave the man a sheepish smile. "Let me talk to the owner." He finally agreed, at least to some level. "Can you possibly come by next week? If everything works out, I might even be able to leave then."

Tony popped up, had Tom just basically agreed to think about it? He couldn’t help but let out his prize winning smile that made most people melt. He looked to Thor who was also beaming and then looked back to Tom. “Sure we can do that. We might have to leave to New York for a few days but if you give me a call…” He scribbled down his number on the back of a napkin, “….I could be here in a few hours.” He said with that same smile plastered all over his face.

They needed to make some preparations and mainly they had to tell Fury that they had found him and yet not found him at the same time. That he wasn’t the Loki that they had all known and that he was different. Tony could feel it that it wasn’t just another of his tricks because he genuinely didn’t recognize him. Even though there had to be some part of Loki left because the looks he kept giving Thor were ones of uncertainty to say the least.

Tom took the number, agreeing. "I'll call you as soon as I know." Well... If it would be a no. If it was a yes, he would call after managing to find a replacement. The men both seemed so elated that he considered it.

The next morning, before opening the cafe, he sat down with the owner and talked with him about it. He was shocked when the man looked at him like he was crazy for letting Tony Stark leave like that. He demanded Tom call him back, but Tom insisted on finding a replacement.

It took nearly a week and hundreds of interviews... But Tom was pleased with his choice. Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed that number, his heart racing in a way he couldn't quite put reason to.

Tony was in the middle of designing a new suit complete with loud music before JARVIS interrupted “Sir. There is an incoming call for Oregon from a gentlemen with Tom.” “Of course JARVIS send him to my personal phone please.” “Right away Sir.” Tony felt the urge to tidy himself up as I Tom would be able to see him.

“Hey Tom! How’s it going?” He said picking up his bluetooth and putting it in so he could talk and move around the room. It was kind of strange because Tony had set up a little side room for Tom just in case he had decided to come live in New York. Did it seem like he was rushing it? Probably. Did Tony really care? No. Tom didn’t have to stay in the Stark Tower suites but it would probably work better considering he was going to be his personal assistant for when Pepper was busy. That’s if he wanted to stay or something. 

 

Tom smiled a bit, pleased at the cheerful sound of the man's voice. "You certainly sound better!" He chuckled a bit, leaning against the wall, watching as the new employee flirted with the customers just as he had. "I have some good news," He began, sipping his coffee. Damn. He could even brew better than Tom could. "And bad news."

He frowned a bit, pouting. "Good news? I found a replacement. Bad news? He's far better than I am." He huffed out, both pleased and a bit put off at admitting it aloud. "Not that I'll ever tell him." He chuckled a bit darkly. "Regardless, I am free to come and go as I please now."

Tony had to laugh and then he swore as Dum-e dropped a box on his foot. “Damn Dum-e don’t make me soak your motherboard and donate the rest of you to the Boy Scouts….” He said with a glare before realizing what he said into the Bluetooth. “Sorry you had to hear that Tom. One of my robots is being a great big pain in my ass again. He went and dropped something on my foot.” He said leaning down and rubbing it slightly. “But that’s great that you can come. Whenever you are ready I can come get you in a heartbeat.” He said with a smile. Already thinking of the quickest ways to get him to New York.

He could have him fly along his side when he was in the Iron Man suit. But that would be a little cold for him. He felt like the jet would take too long but that seemed to be the only option. He silently cursed his lack of ability to create a side car for his Iron Man suit. It would have really come in handy at this point. Hell maybe he should start working on one for him.

Tom's eyes went wide in surprise. Did... Did this man just threaten him and call him stupid? After his explanation he laughed brightly. "That certainly explains why a man that seems to intent on getting to know me spewed out insults." He chuckled, grinning broadly.

He hummed a bit. "Well, the sooner the better, I say. I'm starting to get an inferiority complex around this guy." He glared lightly at the man, looking down his nose at him. The man smiled cheerfully at him and Tom sent a fake smile right back. "Bastard.”  
Tony let out a little mischievous grin. This man was more like the Loki he knew, than he realized. All the little comments were things that he would say and do without even thinking about it and it made Tony smile. “Alright, why don’t you get your stuff ready and I’ll have my AI, JARVIS; ready the jet. It shouldn’t take me all that long to get there. I would just fly in my Iron Man suit but that would leave you out in the cold and it wouldn’t be that much fun…” He said with a sheepish laugh while telling JARVIS he wanted wheels up ASAP.

Within a moment Tony was on the roof and waiting for the jet to be ready. To him it seemed like it was taking forever to get moving again. He felt like he had a wicked case of the butterflies. Almost like a teenage girl getting to talk her crush for the first time. He kept his Bluetooth on and connected that way he could keep talking to Tom if he wanted to. After all JARVIS was run into practically anything he owned (something that he found infuriated SHIELD to no end) and it was easy to bounce signals off the satellites and cell towers as he went. This time it wouldn’t take him that long to get there because they knew right where to go. “So Tom, are you any good and making alcoholic drinks? Because that would be a part of your duties while working for Stark Industries.” He said sitting down in the jet and buckling in. Within a minute or two the jet was in the air and on its way to him. “By the way, it’s going to take roughly about three hours to get there, with me having just left.” He said picking at a nail.

An AI? Images of that thriller he watched the other day flashed into his mind. "Jarvis isn't like... The Terminator, is he?" Tom didn't really like this idea of being inside something ran by the Terminator. Of course, he knew it was ridiculous, so he chuckled the comment off. "Forget it, I had a scary movie night with a friend last night." He mused.

He actually laughed at the idea of being carried in Iron Man's arms to New York. "Oh goodness... I think Angela would kill me! She's got quite the thing for you. Should I tell her you're coming?" He mused aloud. "Naw." He decided, his tone sounding a bit bratty. "I think I'd like to take a day without being surrounded by fawning girls." He laughed lightly.

He hummed a bit. "Well, if it's anything like being making every kind of mix coffee known to man, I should be able to pick it up quickly enough. Took me less than an hour to memorize how the cafe works." He bragged in a less than subtle manner. "Shit, three hours? Well..." He looked around. "Alright, but then I have to let you go. I'm using the cafe's phone and... Is he seriously looking at me like that? I hired you!" He called out, reminding him. "Anyway, I'm not particularly ready." Not that he had much to pack... But a shower might be nice. 

Tony laughed outright into the phone “Looks like someone has a little fanclub in the way of your new hire. Either that or he just wants you gone so he could have all the girls to himself.” Tony said with a smirk into the phone taking a nice big gulp of his drink. “And as to making the drinks it won’t be that hard and besides, booze is booze.” He said with another laugh and shrug.

When Tom said he had to leave so he could get ready Tony almost told him to wait, that he wanted to keep talking to him. But he figured he might want to say goodbye to the people who had taken him in. “Alright, if you have to go so you can get ready then by all means. I do not mean to keep you on the phone.” He said with a nonchalant shrug that he knew that Tom couldn’t see. “I will see you when I get there and you are ready to leave.” Tony said looking out the window at the passing clouds.

"Yeah, he might be pretty, but he'll never have my charm." He arrogantly stated. "Yeah, I'll hurry so I can be ready upon your arrival. See you soon, Mister Stark." He hung up and half skipped up the stairs, packing his clothes before hopping in the shower. He took a long, hot shower... The air was cold and wet in Portland and one could never quite get warm enough. Not that he minded, he liked the cold. But sometimes it felt good to be wrapped in heat.

Two and a half hours later, he was surrounded by his favorite customers and a few friends. They all drank coffee and offered their congratulations. He smiled brightly, now weighed down with a knitted hat, a woven scarf, a pair of... Good god-MITTENS, and several well wishing cards.

Everyone was laughing and patting him on the shoulder, a few girls shed tears and gave him sweet kisses... Tom wondered if this was what it felt like to leave home.

Before Tony touched down he made a call so that an SUV was there instead of a small car this time. That way they would have room for whatever Tom was bringing with him. Tony couldn’t help but feel a little nervous that maybe things were going to be too different this time. That maybe it wouldn’t be able to come to what it was before. But he had to try right? As the plane touched down Tony got out and into the SUV.

During the drive to the coffee shop Tony was contemplating what he could say to Tom. He had already made the decision not to tell Thor that he was going to get him. He wanted it to come as a bit of a surprise. As the truck pulled up to the front of the shop Tony subconsciously readied himself before stepping out into the cold air. It felt kind of refreshing and sobered him up. He was dressed in a nice black Armani suit with a red silk dress shirt and a black tie. His trademark sunglasses where on his face as well so as to hide any possible emotion from the passersby.

He heard a few gasps of surprise and a whisper or two about THE Tony Stark being in their town. Like it was some big news worthy thing, that he was stopping at a coffee shop. Walking into the shop he let out a prize winning smile at a small group of girls that seemed to stop mid sentence when they saw him. Those were probably the ones that Tom had warned him about. Then he turned to look and had to laugh lightly at the sight before him. Tom was stuck in a hat, scarf…..and were those actual mittens? Sneaking out his phone he snapped a picture because it was probably one of the funniest scenes he had ever witnessed.

Walking over to the group he took of his shades and looked at Tom with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Hey Tom!”

Tom had been in the middle of saying something, when the eyes of everyone in the room turned to the door. He followed their gaze, just in time to see the man snapping a picture of him. He gave the man an incredulous look. "Hello there, Mister Stark. Care to delete the picture?"

But before he could get a response, most of the girls hopped up and ran over to the man, flocking him and squealing in delight. Only one stayed, clinging tightly to his side. "You'll.. Come back, right?" The girl asked, sniffling a bit.

Tom sent her a charming grin. "Of course." He leaned over to kiss her cheek and the girl turned her head, kissing Tom full on the lips. Tom's eyes popped open and he pulled back, before chuckling.

"Make sure to wear the mittens on the way, you can't get sick!" Tom gave her a charming smile, before standing to grab his bags, walking over to Tony. "Are you quite finished giving my lovely customers heart attacks, or shall we go?" He smiled brightly.

"Nooo, stay just a bit longer!" The women pleaded, some clinging to Tom, most flocking to Tony. A few of the women pet his cheeks and hair, patting his shoulders and arms. Tom laughed lightly, insisting they leave in good time.

Tony almost got knocked over as girls formed a circle around him while fawning over him. “I will delete the picture, the minute I can get my hands free from the mob Tom.” He said with a smirk. He half knew that Tom had seen him do it but he didn’t really care. “Ladies, ladies please. I promise to bring him back to visit whenever he wants.” He said to the group around them, “But in order for me to be able to bring him back you gotta let us leave.” He said with a puppy dog look. And while they grumbled about it they broke apart letting them pass through. Tony grabbed a bag from Tom and led him out to the car.

“Wow that was insanity. I mean I knew I had fans but damn.” He said turning to look back at Tom with a smirk. “And was that the new barista glaring daggers at you as we left? Seems like someone was jealous of your fangirls.” He said with another smirk while loading his bag into the back of the truck. He turned to look at Tom and was struck again by those keen eyes. While they had lost some of the edge that he knew, there was still that innate knowledge held deep within them.

Finally they were released and Tom smirked in a near wicked way. "As I said, he may be pretty... But he'll never have my charm." Tom turned to wave at the girls, winking to his replacement as one last 'fuck you'. He sighed. "I tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't have it. I apologize, not much happens in Portland." He laughed lightly.

He turned back, seeing the man looking into his eyes. He smiled softly. "Thank you, by the way."

Tony laughed again “It’s alright. I’m used to crowds of people. Being the CEO of a major company you tend to have to fight through hordes like this.” He said before hoping in the truck and gesturing for Tom to follow him. “Your right he won’t have your charm that’s for sure. And thank you for what?” He looked at him again with a clear question in his eyes.

Tony at first was doing this for purely selfish reasons. He wanted to have Loki back with him. He wanted him back at his sides. The Sassmasters reunited. Because no one could match wits with them on their best day, that’s for sure. Hell even when they were both feeling like utter crap he knew that people wouldn’t even try. But now he realized that he needed to do this for Tom too. To show him what his life had been like….well for the most part. You know minus the evil asshole bit.

Tom chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "I'll tell you later, maybe." He hopped into the car beside Tony, looking over at him with a content, pleased smile. "Let's just go, yeah? You gotta show me what I'm gonna be doing." He looked out the window as they finally drove away from the cafe. He sighed a bit, missing them ever so slightly. Maybe he actually would come back and visit. But for now...

He tore those stupid mittens off and tossed them behind him, fully intent on forgetting them forever. He turned to Tony. "They were stolen." He said pointedly.

Tony smiled at him “Well first of all, JARVIS? Say hello to Tom.” He said inside the car. The automatic voice of JARVIS filled the speakers, “Hello Sir. Welcome to Stark Industries.” Tony smiled, that was a voice he didn’t think he would ever tire of hearing. He was rather partial to JARVIS. You know considering for the longest time he thought that he was his only friend. “When we get you settled in, you’ll basically be my assistant. You won’t have to run the company, Pepper’s got that covered. But you’ll be with me one on one.” He said with a grand gesture.

Looking to Tom with slight confusion at the change in mood “Not fond of the mittens then?” He said with a smirk. “Oh before I forget, here’s your phone slash link to JARVIS. Should you need something done that you yourself can’t get to right away, JARVIS is the man to handle it.” He said handing Tom a Clear panel with a few buttons on it.

Tom jumped a bit at the sound of the voice as it surrounded them. "It's in your car too?" His eyes were wide, and slightly paranoid. But he continued to listen, ignoring his racing heart. "More one on one..." He stared off, trying to imagine what that might entail. "So I would manage more personal affairs and obligations?" He asked, intrigued.

Tom's eyes narrowed. "They were handmade, so I had the decency to wear them until out of sight." He huffed, indignant. He took the phone, looking at it, whistling lightly. "Well, this is certainly more advanced than I'm used to." He smirked, already playing with it. Touch screen, images, folders... Everything was so much more fluid.

It wouldn't take him long to know how to work it completely.

“Yeah you would handle my personal business. Sometimes that overlaps with the company and that’s when you would tag team with Pepper. But other than that, you will mostly be just working with me in Stark Tower. Oh by the way that’s where you will be staying, if you don’t have any objections.” He said rubbing the back of his neck as they pulled up to the airport and the jet with its emblazoned ‘Stark’ logo on the side.

He looked over at Tom and had to smile when he saw him playing with the phone. “Oh and to answer your comment about JARVIS. Yeah he is pretty much everywhere, although if you find it uncomfortable I can have him withdraw from your stuff. He comes in rather handy though. Saved my life on more than one occasion.” He said with another sigh. The driver had already loaded the bags into the plane and they were just waiting on Toms reaction.

Tom nodded slowly. This all seemed to be a lot... But he was pleased with finally having something challenging to do. And besides... Stark seemed far more interesting than his boring clientele at the cafe. He considered Stark's words. "Well, that would certainly seem to be the most efficient." He shrugged. "I have no objections at the moment."

Tom smiled a bit. "I'll get used to it. I just need to watch another movie that will make me paranoid about something not involving artificial intelligence and I'm certain Jarvis and I will get along swimmingly." He looked up, to see they were at the jet. He hummed, impressed. the Stark logo seemed to be branded anywhere Stark could manage. He laughed a bit. "I think I'll like this arrangement, so long as you don't require I tattoo the Stark logo on my ass." He winked at the man as he left the car to walk towards the plane, still playing with his phone.

“Oh darn. You figured out my secret master plan. Although I wasn’t going to ask you to get that done until tomorrow. You know let you get used to the building first.” He said with a smirk. Then he walked up the stairs to the jet and plopped down on one of the chairs. “Come along Tom. We’ve got a bit of travel time to kill.” Tony said with another small laugh.

Tony clapped twice and a panel lit up right next to him showing files and folders. He started to play around with some of his new designs for a suit he was working on. “You known this means that you get to see some of the designs I’m working on. Means I gotta induct you into the super secret boy band club.” He smirked again remembering that’s basically exactly what he had told Director Fury….well more that he didn’t want to join them (even though he ended up joining them anyways.)

"It will take a lot of alcohol and a great deal of persuasion on your part." He mused aloud, grinning from ear to ear. He sat beside Tony, looking at all the man was working on. His eyes scanned the images, but he couldn't quite grasp how everything would work together.

Tom looked at Tony, quirking an eyebrow. "Super secret boy band?" He frowned a bit, trying to look serious. "I might have a fine ass, but I don't dance or sing." Slowly a smirk grew on his face and he chuckled.

Tony let out a short bark of laughter at that comment. “Your right about one thing. You ass is rather fine. And people can be taught to sing and dance.” He said with the same little smirk. “Who knows I might even need a sidekick.” He said with another shrug. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Well whenever it came to Tom or Loki anyways.

The jet took off and soon they were on the way to New York. The travel time all together felt like it only took a minute, while his trip to get Tom felt like it had taken forever. Finally pulling up to Stark Tower he hopped out as Happy walked to the back of the truck to get Toms bags. “Come Tom. Meet Happy. Oh and by the way…Welcome to Stark Tower. Your new home.” He said opening his arms wide with his building as the backdrop.

Looking up to his platform he could see Thor standing up there. The hammer was what gave it away. And within a second of him looking he had his phone ringing. Answering he didn’t even get to say hello before the booming voice of Thor came over the speaker. “Man of Iron, why was I not informed of the plan to go and bring my brother back to the Tower? I should have been there with you.” He said sounding just the tinniest bit tee’d off. “Because Thor, I have a feeling seeing you would have freaked him out again. I mean you did kind of smother him the last time you saw him. One shock at a time. We gotta let him get used to this place first.” He said with a smirk while leaning up against the doors to the building waiting for Tom.

The plane ride was absolutely wonderful. Tony and him laughed and joked back and forth as thought they truly had known each other for far longer than Tom seemed to think. Tom also began to really notice just how attractive the man was... Long, thick lashes surrounded deep brown pools of emotion. His lips were surprisingly full for a man's, and the way the man held himself and moved just screamed a confidence that was more than a little sexy.

Tom shook Happy's hand gladly, before really looking around. His jaw dropped. Stark Tower... Was HUGE. In the magazines, he could tell it was big... But this had to be at least three times as tall as the tallest building in Portland. He was so distracted by the fantastic sight and view, he didn't immediately notice the other man.

Tom met Tony's gaze and jogged over to him. "This is amazing!" He said, his arms spread as he did a little turn, trying to take everything in. That's when his eyes fell on the other man. His smile dropped slightly. He gave a nervous wave at the man, before leaning close to Tony. "He's not going to hug me again, is he?"

Tony laughed at Tom as he put his arm around his shoulders and led him into the building. “No he won’t. Not unless you want him to.” He said with a nod. This was one of the few times that he had used the main entrance. It was rather beautiful. It had a big atrium style open feel. You could see balconies of the first few floors and the rest above those were his private areas. There was a grand chandelier that sparkled high above people that milled around. A few said hello, the rest just went about what they were doing before they walked in.

He made his way over to his private elevator and entered his numbers into the pad. And the door opened to a black and steel area. “Come on Tom. Let’s show you the penthouse area where we live.” He said with a gesture.

Tom was completely engrossed in the surrounding area. It was beautiful, grand, arrogant, self-centered... It was fantastic. Tom nodded his greetings to people, but couldn't stop looking around. "This is absolutely amazing, Mister Stark..." He mumbled, his cheeks flushing a bit from excitement at the new environment.

When they got to the elevator, Tom suddenly realized just how close he was with Stark... And he didn't mind in the slightest. The man smelled good, and this display of power had gotten him hot under the collar. We.... He found he actually liked it when Stark said that. He looked over at the man with slightly wild eyes.

When they reached the room Tom was to have, Tom gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. He grinned widely. It was green, black and gold. Everything was a mix of old a new, and in possibly the best of ways, Tom found himself already in love with it. "Wow... This is... Perfect." He was a bit breathless as he stepped forward, touching the wood frame of his four poster bed.

Tony leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. A gentle smile on his face as he watched Tom walk around the room he had prepared. It was a lot like the one he had, had back on Asgard according to Thor. With a little bit less grandeur though. Considering this both was and wasn’t a palace. “Please call me Tony, save Mister Stark for later.” He said with a laugh.

He just couldn’t seem to control the innuendos when he was around him. Even though he had tried and finally said fuck it. He was never really good with a filter and why start now? Tony had seen Thor standing over by the bar watching them with curiosity but keeping his distance. He didn’t want to shock Tom again. Especially considering they had just transplanted the man into a new area. Tony was glad that none of the other Avengers were here, although according to the little note on his phone, Fury new they had found him and brought him back to Stark Tower. But he had said that he was going to keep his distance, with an ever watchful eye of course.

Even though he didn’t really need to do that considering each Avenger had their own level to work with when they came by. And JARVIS had been hardwired to alert them if any danger was presenting itself. Well any danger other than Tony blowing up things in his workshop like he did last week. He was working on a new repulsor and well…..one of his walls now had a nice big hole in it. One that Tony was actually thinking about turning into a little reading or relaxing nook. Complete with pillows and blankets and what not. That way people didn’t have to drag him back to his room when they found him asleep on his desk…again.

“So I take it that you like your room? I wasn’t sure about what colors you would want so I went with….well things I knew about from before…” He said with a shrug. Again with that little habit “Sir?” Came the voice of JARVIS from the hallway, “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve taken the liberty of removing myself from his room, until he feels comfortable with me there.” Came the ever calm voice of JARVIS.

Tom laughed lightly, plopping down on his bed, sighing happily. The bed was large, and very comfy. "It is by far the best room I have ever been in." He sighed contently. "I'm especially fond of this bed." He wiggled around, making the bed bounce a bit. "It actually bounces." He grinned widely, leaning up on his elbows, his curls now loose and messy. "Well, whomever you seem to remember as had fantastic taste."

He blinked, surprised to hear the AI's voice. "Oh, how polite! Thank you, Jarvis." He did rather like his privacy. "Does that mean I can wank without fear of being recorded?" He teased, completely unabashed.

“Well only if you want to not be watched.” Tony said with an equal evil little smirk. “And yeah Jarvis does tend to be rather polite.” “I’m only such as you have programmed me Sir.” Answered the Jarvis. Tony smirked as he walked into the room watching Tom on his bed, his hair becoming loose. The curls falling into his face…and with that Tony had to cough and move just ever so slightly so uh, certain things weren’t so prominent.

“Well Tom, do you want a tour of the rest of the Penthouse? I can also show you where we would be working the most. That is when we are here and not in Malibu at the house.” Tony grinned as he leaned back against the dresser with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. From somewhere near the bar Tony heard a cough that sounded like it didn’t want to hear this part of the conversation and that made him grin even more.

Tom laughed brightly. "In that case, it's a miracle he's so well mannered." He teased, smirking right back at the man. Tom stood quickly, making his way to Tony's side. "Of course." He spread his arms. "Show me your world, Anthony Stark!" He looked excited at the prospect of Malibu. He could just imagine... Getting sunburn while surrounded by attractive women in the bare minimum of clothing.

Fantastic.

Tony took a sobering deep breath. Having Tom this close in a bedroom was not something he was ready for yet. And he had to laugh when Tom told him to show him his world. And oddly reminded of the movie Aladdin. A whole new world….a fantastic point of view…..no one to tell us no, or where to go…. “Well alright then. Let me get out of this suit though. I’d rather be walking around in jeans and a tee shirt if you don’t mind.” He walked out of the room and down the hall to his.

Shutting the door behind him he leaned against it and groaned. That man, without even realizing it had done things to him that only his former self had been able to do. And it drove Tony mad. Mad because he couldn’t do anything about it…..not yet anyways. Not for a while and well, Tony was never good with being patient. Walking over to his closet he ran his hand through his hair and grabbed a Black Sabbath shirt and jeans. He threw them on and put a hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before throwing on a winning smile and opening the door.

“Alright, where would you like to go first Tom? We’ve got the living room, the balcony, the bar….there’s the workshop….um yeah. It’s your basic house just with a little bit more….me.” Tony said with his famous playboy smirk.

"Of course. Though..." He looked the man up and down. "The suit does look good." He winked at the man, before letting him run off. He waved over where Thor prowled. "Uh... Hi, heh. Come for a visit?" He asked awkwardly. Tony arrived quickly and Tom let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He smiled a bit. "Well, if this is the effect you have on normal things, I can't wait to see what else you have up your sleeves." He mused, looking around the vast area. "How about..." He glanced back to where the blond man stood at the bar. "We go anywhere but the bar?" He suggested as quietly as he could manage.

Tony let out a small grin, “Sure anything you want. Umm well you saw me walk down the hall. The last door at the very end is mine. There are a few other rooms up here as well. Oh and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you have an en suite bathroom as well.” He said gesturing as he went. “But if you need it, there are two out on this hallway.” He said turning to look at him. He was trying to ignore the urge to go put the suit back on because Tom had said that he liked it. And well he didn’t exactly have any self control. Especially when it came to the man in front of him.

“Man of Iron, I shall take my leave. Now that I know you are both here and safe. The Director requires me back at his headquarters. He needs more information on the way I travel between worlds.” He said looking to Tony and that one look said everything he needed without actually saying it. He was telling him that he better not hurt his brother, he better not lose him again and he better not leave him out in the cold. Tony nodded at him in recognition. With that recognition Thor nodded to Tom with a small smile on his lips and he said one more thing before he left, “Welcome home.”

Tony coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well if that wasn’t awkward.” Clapping his hands he walked out into the middle of the main area. “Well this is the living room area, that mirror above the fireplace…”He said pointing and looking at Tom, “….is the TV.” Walking over to the bar he grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He popped the cork and poured them two glasses. Walking over to Tom he handed him one of the glasses and said, “How’s about a toast….to new beginnings.” He said raising his glass.

Tom paid close attention to every direction. The man's attention seemed scattered, but he found him easier to follow than most people.He nodded... But then that booming voice spoke and Tom jumped a bit, trying to cover it up by bouncing on his heels, as though he'd meant to do that. He didn't know what it was about the man, but he gave him chills. Tom nodded to him, and as soon as Tony voiced it, he wholeheartedly agreed. "Completely agree." He shivered a bit. "Is he always like that?" Tom wondered aloud, before paying attention the the rest of the tour.

Ooh, a mirror-TV? That was pretty cool. He turned and took the glass with a small, genuine smile. "To new beginning," He repeated, clinking their glasses together before taking a drink. He looked around, noticing the sun was nearing it's time to set. He sighed lightly, content. "You have a lovely view, Stark."

Tony smiled at bit as he took a sip and looked out over the New York skyline that was perfectly visible from the glass windows that ran along the whole of the living room area. The soft yellows and oranges were a perfect background to the harsh outline of the city that was moving so far below them. It was like a painting done by the great Van Gogh, beyond mesmerizing in its infinite beauty and wonder.

“Thank you. It really was the perfect spot to build my base of operations in this city.” He said taking another small sip. He smiled before setting his glass down on a tray that Dum-e was holding. “Now if you drop that I will seriously do some damage to you.” He said looking at his first robot. He would never admit it, but all those threats he makes towards him? They are all empty because he could never bring himself to destroy the one thing that launched his career.

“Now how about we go see my candy land?” Tony said clapping his hands together with a smirk. “It’s where I spend most of my time, and probably where you will be spending yours as well…once you actually start work that is.” Tony smirked crossing his arms and looking at the profile of the man in front of him. He really was gorgeous in his own way. He didn’t have the same harsh edges that came with the abuse that Loki had gone through. Those had been softened, they were still there, but in a different manor. Tony found that…intriguing.

It made him want to know more.

Tom looked out, humming in reply to Stark's comment. The sun was setting, bathing the vivid city in an orange red glow, making everything seem softer, more natural. Surely, this view was an improvement to his previous view of the gaudy "Keep Portland Weird" graffiti. He smiled at the though of that rain streaked alleyway.

He turned to Stark, a slight, relaxed smile on his face. "Yes, of course." He set his glass on the tray the robot held out. "I'm going to assume this is the robot that damaged your foot earlier today, hmm?" He mused, a smirk on his features as he followed the man gladly. Everything was so beautiful, so grand!

He would have far more to occupy his time with, and for that, he was grateful.

“Yep that’s him. First robot I ever built.” He said walking down the hallway to the elevator that took them up to his lab. Bringing up the small touch screen on the glass he entered in his code and the door popped open. He would have to get JARVIS to generate a code for Tom. He could actually probably do that when he was down here showing him around. “Alright so first things first….” He said rubbing his hands together.

He really did love it down here. It’s where he could just let himself go and just think. “This over here is the main desk. It has all touch screen monitors that can show basically anything you want them too. There is also a hologram projector that allows you to manipulate anything you are working on. The digital trash can is made up like a game. There’s also the classic projector for if you need to watch a video or something. Ummmmmm….Oh! Right that hole over there in the wall? Yeah that was my bad. I was working on a new repulsor for The Suit and well, we all see how that went. But I was planning on keeping that and maybe making it a little bigger, you know making it a little nook. With pillows and blankets and what not. Because there are times that I do actually fall asleep down here.” He said getting excited as he explained all the finer details of his lab.

“You will basically be able to use everything, save a few things that I keep to myself.” He said turning and leaning against the desk to see how Tom was taking everything. “Oh! Right JARVIS? Can you generate the codes Tom will need to access this area and the others?” “Right away Sir.” Came the calm British voice over the speakers. “Soooooooo….whaddya think?” Tony said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Tom followed him and listened to every word he said, his eyes big and his jaw slightly slack by the end of it. The man ran his mouth so quickly, yet even though Tom was overwhelmed, he found himself able to keep up with every word. He let out a breath laugh, bringing his hands up to his mouth, looking at everything.

The hole in the wall was particularly intimidating. He looked at Tony, his eyes shining. "This... Is absolutely the most amazing thing I have ever seen." He grinned broadly, walking over to the hole, bending over to peek into it. "Certainly seems this would make a nice place to nap..." He turned back to look at Stark. "Would it be terrible of me to ask to observe your work from time to time? I find this all... Fascinating." He admitted.

Tony laughed slightly. He should have known that this would be a lot to take in but, he got so excited when it came to his work. And now that he actually had someone to share it with other than his Science Bro? It was going to be fantastic. And he got even more excited when Tom asked if he could watch him work every so often. “Sure I wouldn’t mind that at all. Although, it can get a little confusing and what not. Plus there are some things that I would have to clear with other people first…” He said the last part of that sentence while rolling his eyes and with a huff in his voice.

“Sir? I’ve sent your codes to your phone. I’d suggest you memorize them as soon as you can.” Came the voice of JARVIS through the speakers. Tony smirked again as he heard a gentle beep go off signaling that there was an email in Toms phone. “And yeah that whole in the wall will be perfect once I round out the edges and make it a little bigger.” He said walking over to it and absentmindedly picking at a bit of drywall.

“So Tom, what do you want to do? I’ve got a free schedule…” “But Sir…” “Mute. As I was saying I’ve got a free schedule for most of the night, just a small business dinner that Pepper is forcing me to go to. I’ll show up late, as per usual but they don’t expect anything less……hey! I know, why don’t you come with me? Seeing as you’re going to be my new PA, you should see how boring and dull these stupid things are.” Tony said with a smirk and a laugh.

He would have to clear it? "Ah, your... Boy Band, am I correct?" He smirked a bit. Tom quirked an eyebrow, before his phone began to go off. He opened the message and glanced through it. Basic codes, and a few security ones... All useful. Tom would memorize those easily enough, but he saved the message in a locked file just in case.

Tom laughed a bit. "Perhaps I'll use it as my "Spying on Anthony Stark" cave." He grinned widely at the idea, before whistling a bit. "Ohh, a chance to use my charms on your behalf already? Hmm..." He shook his head. "Not sure if the public is ready for that just yet." Besides, he hardly had the clothes to go out and be seen with the man.

"However, if you're free until then..." He hummed, thinking about what he might like to do. He leaned against the worktable, considering. "Is there..." He looked into the man's eyes. "Anything else you want to show me?"

Tony laughed slightly when he made the comments about The Cave and his charms. “Oh trust me, these dusty old geezers could use a little charm thrown their way. Plus that would mean that we get to go shopping beforehand. That is one of my favorite things to do….well spend money anyways.” He said with a smirk.

But when Tom leaned in close and looked into his eyes, his breath hitched in his throat. And a certain part of him got a little happy for the second time today. “Well….I could think of a few things…” Tony said with his trademark smirk on his face before he leaned in a nipped at Toms lip in a teasing manner. “That is….if you want me to show you.”

Tom hummed in a tempted way. "Ah, and I love to have money spent on me." He smirked, but knew he was bound to give in. Tom had only meant to tease, but when the man closed the distance between them and nipped at his lip, he felt a shiver of desire go through him. The man before him was attractive, intelligent, wealthy... And apparently he knew about Tom's past. He had picked Tom up, and was letting into this amazing world of potential.

He looked into those eyes, his lips curling up on one side. He lifted his hand to brush Stark's neck before settling on the back of the man's neck. "Surprise me." He challenged, leaning in to ghost his lips over Stark's without actually making contact, the fingers of his free hand lightly tracing the man's arm.

Tony shivered at the contact and the ghosting of Toms lips near his. It had been too long since he was this close to him. And Tony felt himself yearning to be closer. So Tony, never being one to deny himself anything; leaned in a kissed Tom passion. He licked at his lips and tugged ever so slightly on them with his teeth.

Without completely pulling away from his lips Tony began to talk “You know, kissing and teasing your boss on the first day is generally frowned upon.” He said with a smirk before he attacked Toms lips with a few gentle kisses.

Tony’s mind was reeling. He wanted more, but he knew he had to take it slow. He wasn’t sure how Tom was going to react to him, and he really didn’t want to scare him off. He quite liked being able to have him around whenever he needed him. And to think, it was only his first day…

Tony closed that distance and he moaned into the kiss, giving in to it, parting his lips, his tongue flicking out to tease Stark's top lip, wanting more. The friction felt so good, so right... So natural. Tom had kissed a few people before, but this... This was almost as though an old memory. He kissed him like he knew exactly how to without being told. His nails scratched the back of Tony's neck lightly.

He smirked, letting out a single breathy chuckle. "Shall I stop?" He teased, even going so far as to pull slightly away.

“Who said anything about stopping? There should be more of this.” He said with a smirk as he closed what gap may have been between them. The friction was driving him insane….in a good way. He needed more of it, wanted more of it.

Tony licked Toms lips before pushing his way into his mouth and gently dragging his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Tony’s hips involuntarily grounded against Tom so that they would create more of that delicious friction that he so desired. Leaning back ever so slightly, he whispered with his eyes closed, “If you want me to stop I will. But I’m not sure how much more self control I am going to have if we keep going.” His voice thick with a raspy lust.

Tom almost chuckled at Tony's words, but it broke off as he moaned into the kiss. His fingers knotted into the man's hair and he kissed back with the same lust. The man knew all the spots that Tom didn't even knew he liked. He was breathless as the man ground against him, but still found he was able to moan into that kiss.

He opened his eyes, his breath ragged and wanting against Stark's lips. He looked into those closed eyes, before speaking in a deep, lusty voice. "I have wanted you since I first saw you in that park." And it had been true... Everything else about the man only added to his desire.

He moved to sit on the work table, pulling the man close and in between his legs, curling them possessively around the man's waist as he pulled the man in for a deep kiss.

That was all that Tony needed to hear before he attacked Tom’s lips with a ferocity that he was not aware that he had. He ran his hands up Tom’s chest and knotted them into his hair pulling slightly as he moved his body against Toms. Pulling away with a gasp “Come. My bedroom is more comfortable.” He said nipping at his lips lightly to get him to follow him. He didn’t want to lose contact but they did have to move. The workbench wasn’t as comfortable as it would seem.

Now if only the little Cave was done….they would have a perfect place in there…

Tom groaned into the rough, passionate kiss, his legs curling tighter around Tony, wanting the man closer. Everything the man did seemed to be just right. His hair was tugged and Tom gasped, moving to deepen the kiss. His eyes were hazy as he looked at the man, shivering as his lips were tugged at.

"Hurry," He pleaded. He got up, following after the man, his hands roaming everywhere they could reach as they hurried to the bedroom.

Hitting the elevator was the easiest way to get to his room from the workshop. Plus, it was private, and close quarters. When the door shut Tony slammed Tom up against the wall and furiously worked to get his shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss when he had to pull it past his lips. The minute they were free he attacked his lips again.

The door dinged and opened into his room, “JARVIS keep the lights low.” He said with a breathy voice as he walked backwards to the bed. When his legs hit it, he fell backwards and crawled back so his body rested on the pillows. He pulled Tom down to him and attacked his lips once more, this time running his hands over Tom’s bare chest. He left little scratch trails in his wake.

As soon as the doors to the elevator shut, he found himself slammed against the wall. He saw stars for a moment, but moaned, extremely aroused by this aggression. He kissed the man back just as demanding, arching his body as his shirt was practically torn off of him. It fell to the ground without a sound. Tom himself was tired of the man being clothed, so as soon as he was pulled down into bed, he started at the man's pants, not even having patience to bother with the shirt just yet.

He groaned as his chest was scratched and found himself biting int the other man's lips, pushing him into the bed as he straddled his hips, his hands in his hair pulling him whichever way Tom wanted to kiss him.

Tony groaned as his pants were all but ripped off of him. He lifted his hips so they could be pulled down and was glad that he almost never wore underwear. This being one of those times he didn’t. He kicked the jeans off of his bed as he ground his hips upwards again He desired more of Tom’s skin on his and he was going to get it.

While moaning into the kisses and nips that were laid on his lips, Tony lead his hands down Tom’s chest ever so agonizingly slow until they reached his waistband. Tony hooked one finger under it and dragged it from hipbone to hipbone before settling back in the middle. With a practiced flick, he had the button undone and the zipper down. Using his other head he grabbed the back of Tom’s head so he could pull him down for a kiss at the same moment that his hips connected upwards.

Tom shuddered with desire as Stark ground against him, his lower half naked. Tom still found there to be too many clothes between them, but was busy teasing and playing with Stark's lips, nipping and sucking them, tugging lightly, encouraging him as he felt the man tug at his pants.

Tom's eyes flickered open for a moment of surprise as his pants were quickly undone, before moaning outright, his back arching slightly as he felt skin on skin. Yes, clothes... Too many clothes. He shifted, slipping his pants completely off, tossing them far away, not even caring what he hit. The man kissed him so forcefully and Tom rolled his hips down on the man, the delicious friction between them dizzying, yet not even close to enough.

Tony let his head fall back as he felt their skin touch. It was a glorious mix of hot and cold in all the right places.Tony decided that he didn’t care anymore if Tom saw the reactor. He wasn’t Loki anymore right? And even if he was, the fact that he had sacrificed himself for Tony was enough to have the man trust him with everything he had. Reaching down, he ripped his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room; he was pretty sure it landed on a lamp.

Now with no clothes separating their bodies Tony wrapped his legs tightly around Tom’s waist and his arms around his neck. Tony rolled his hips again and let out a small moan against Tom’s kiss swollen lips. It had been too long since Tony had felt this closeness with Loki and he desperately needed more.

Tony pulled off his shirt and the dimly lit room filled with a soft blue glow. His eyes fell on the cause and widened. His breath stalled for just a moment, and he realized just what the man was trusting him with. Of course... He didn't know what it was, but he felt like the man was exposing the most secret part of him. In response, he slowed down, brushing his lips against Stark's.

He moaned as the man rolled his hips against Tom. "Anthony..." He breathed out, his nails raking down that newly exposed skin. He moved down, kissing the man's neck, scraping his teeth along his collarbone. He kissed down the man's chest, before flicking his tongue out, tasting the border of the man's skin, tasting metal and flesh at once. He moaned softly, before brushing gentle kisses all over his chest.

He moved his hands down, rubbing the man's upper thighs as he moved down, nipping lightly down his fit abdomen. He wanted the man to take him... But first, he wanted to let the man know he appreciated the trust he had showed.

Tony groaned. He had never let anyone near the reactor, even when he was with Pepper. She always avoided it like the plague itself was going to come spewing out in the blue glow. So when Tom laid gentle kisses all around his chest he felt shivers run through his whole body. The nips and kisses were driving him crazy, he wanted more…he NEEDED more.

When Tom’s hands got close to where he so desperately wanted them to be he let out a moan. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the teasing and kissing. “Tom…..” He groaned out as he knitted his fingers into Tom’s curls. He wanted to be inside him, he needed it.

Reaching over to his bedside table he blindly grabbed for the drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube. He set in on the top of the table for easy access later. Tony freed his hands from Tom’s hair and slowly ran his hands down his back before grabbing onto his ass and squeezing. “Tom….do you want more?” He said not willing to do anything that the man on top of him didn’t want

The sounds the man made were so sweet, so sensuous... Tom moaned in response before he shuddered as those hands trailed down his back, before grabbing his ass. Tom hummed, sucking a spot just above Tony's groin. "Yes... I want you, Tony..." He moved, giving Stark better access to his ass, before he took Tony into his mouth.

He sucked the tip harshly, swirling his tongue around the head, before sucking half his length in one suck, his eyes flashing up to meet Tony's. He wanted more. He wanted the man inside of him... But he also wanted to show the man just how he appreciated the man.

Tony’s head fell back against the pillows as Tom took him into his wet, warm mouth. The sucking feeling combined with the heat almost made him loose it, but he didn’t want to just yet. He wanted to be buried deep inside of Tom with him crying out his name as they both reached their peak. He needed that.

Reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers before reaching down and hooking one into Tom. He moved it around slowly before adding another. Tony began to scissor him so he would stretch and be ready for him. The whole time he was doing this he was watching Tom suck on his cock and it was driving him mad with want.

That finger hooked into him, wet and squirming, and Tom nearly keened with pleasure. God, he wanted the man now, he didn't even care if he would be hurt! But... Patience. He moaned, pulling back to suck in a desperate breath, his tongue out and following the length of Tony's cock, his hand wrapped about the base.

Tom kissed the side of the cock and he shuddered as he was scissored. "Nng, Anthony...!" His cock twitched with want and he had to resist jumping onto the man's cock and riding out the both of their orgasms. He couldn't handle it, finally, he pulled away, shooing the man's hand, moving the straddle the man's lap, looking into the man's eyes with lust.

"I want you..." He groaned, grabbing the base of Tony's cock, slowly seating himself upon it. He arched his back, biting harshly into his lip. Stark was big, and he was being stretched far too quickly... But it felt so fucking good and he felt so full. He moaned, his head tossing back and his eyes rolling back. "Ahhhh, fuuuuck!" he pressed his nails into Stark's shoulder.

Tony let out a low hiss as Tom sheathed himself around Tony’s cock. He knew he had to be hurting but by the sounds he was making he didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Tom was tight and Tony loved it. He felt nails digging into his shoulder and he let out a groan. The pain mixed with the pleasure felt so good. They were so perfectly at odds that it was a wonder Tony didn’t split open right at that moment.

After waiting a minute for Tom to get used to Tony being inside him, he placed his hands on Tom’s hips and slowly began to move him. Tony moved his hips in time with Tom causing moans to fall from his lips with every thrust. While using one hand to steady Tom, he used the other to slowly move up and down his cock in perfect time with the thrusts.

Tom took a moment to adjust, and Tony allowed it... But soon they were moving at a slow, agonizing pace. Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked in time with the thrusts and Tom nearly lost it right then and there. It hurt slightly, but it also felt so fucking good to move and to be so full...

And the sounds Tony was making were bound to drive Tom insane. He hissed, letting out a choked moan before biting into Tony's shoulder, his nails scraping down Stark's back as he rolled his hips a bit faster, changing the pace of his own accord.

Tony let out a groan as Tom bit down into his neck and then changed the pace with which they were moving. It became more heated, more want. Tony matched the pace with his hand running up and down Tom’s cock with each thrust. Letting go of Tom’s hips he reached over to grab his hair and pull him in for a sloppy demanding kiss as he thrust up, hard.

This felt so good to him. To finally be with the one person who had claimed him from the very beginning without even realizing it. He let his hand go out of Tom’s hair so it could run down his back leaving scratch trails as they went. He rested his hand back on his hip as he laid another kiss onto his lips. He could feel himself getting close to the edge. He couldn’t take this much longer. The heat of their bodies, the sounds that they were both making…it was enough to drive him wild.

“T…t…TOM!!!” Tony yelled as he came hard digging his nails into Tom’s hips as he continued to pump Tom.

Tony matched the pace Tom set with his hip on his cock and Tom moaned outright. His hair was pulled and he was forced into a sloppy, fucking hot kiss. Tom moaned into it, his lips dancing with Tony's, his tongue tasting him. Tony thrust hard into him and Tom cried out in pleasure, the man having slammed into the perfect spot.

Tony clawed down his back and Tom keened, his back arching and his head tossing back, letting out a near mewl of pleasure. It felt so fucking good, too good! The sounds emitting from Tony and the way he cried out his name finally pushed him over the edge. "TONY!!!" He cried out, his nails nearly cutting into the man's shoulders. He rode out his orgasm, but eventually slowed, gasping and panting, resting his forehead against Tony's.

"That... Was amazing..." He let out a breathy laugh, his lips curled in a smile. Oh, he would have to do this again. Soon.

Tony grinned as he slowly pulled out of Tom and then pulled him down to lay next to him, still breathless. “That was really fucking fantastic.” He said laying a gentle kiss on his lips. The dim light from his reactor created just enough light so he could see Tom in the darkness. He trailed his hands down his chest before coming to rest on his hips. There something caught his eye…there they were. The two little bite marks that Tony had left on Loki to claim him as his. It brought a smile to his face that they had survived through all of this.

“So Tom, do you know how you got these?” He said pressing his thumbs gently down on the marks. They had so much to do before the dinner but Tony just wanted to enjoy lying here for a bit longer. Then they had to tempt the shower….Hmmm, a duel shower….that sounds delicious.

"Hmm," Tom hummed his agreement, and only flinched slightly as he settled, his rear a bit sore from their over-eagerness. Not that he minded much. The man pet down his sides and Tom sighed softly, soothed by the move. But no, he couldn't rest. They had much to do if Tony honestly expected him to attend dinner tonight.

"Hmm?' He opened one eye, looking at the man curiously, before following his gaze, looking down at his hips. He shrugged. "Not sure. I assumed they were birthmarks." He ran his thumb partially over the marks, partially over the man's thumb. "I kinda like them, to be honest." He smirked a bit.

“Well that makes me glad that you like them. Considering I put them there….from before.” He said looking up into Tom’s eyes so he could gauge his reaction. Tony remembered the moment he left those marks clear as day. It was in that dingy little room when he and Loki had first begun to play around. And the memory made him smirk as he recalled the look of shock and arousal on the demi-god’s face as he had bit down and marked him.

“We should probably get up and shower…” He said trailing a gentle finger in lazy patterns on his chest. Tony could lay like this forever if he had the chance to. “Considering we’ve still got to take you shopping.” He said as he shifted slightly to the side so he could swing his legs off the bed. “Come.” He said as he got up and swaggered over to the door of the bathroom.

Tony was completely proud of himself after their little romp in the bed. He was already feeling his muscles tense in the most delicious way and for one, he couldn’t wait until they could do it again. Opening the door to the bathroom he flicked the light on and turned on the heating system for the whole room before looking back over his shoulder at Tom, who had a glorious view of Tony’s ass the whole time. “Well are you coming or do I have to shower by myself?” He said with that trademark smirk.

Tom looked at the man in an odd way. It just reminded him that the man was clearly insane... The man got up and walked towards the bathroom and Tom licked his lips. Well. At least he had the finest ass Tom had ever seen. Tom smirked a bit, shaking his head. "I'm still not sure about you..."

He paused only a moment before crawling out of bed, following after Stark.

“Trust me; no one is ever sure about me.” Tony said with a laugh as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the huge glass enclosed shower. This shower system had about twenty different jets of water that sprayed from every angle and a huge rain shower head above them. It was already steaming when they got in there and Tony immediately walked over to his favorite spot and let the jets work out the kinks that had formed there lately.

The hot water did wonders for his head and aching muscles. And the fact that they created a glorious view wasn’t something Tony was complaining about as he checked out the man standing in the shower with him. He knew he probably should have kept the bit about the scars to himself, but he couldn’t help it. It really did make him happy that they survived everything they had gone through. “Feel free to use whatever you want. And if there is a specific kind of soap that you want, but I don’t have, just tell me and I’ll have some picked up.” Tony said reaching for his basic Axe bodywash/shampoo. He normally used something else but he was all out and this would have to do. Plus it didn’t smell too bad.

Tony squirted some out onto his hand and ran it through his hair and all over his body creating a soapy lather before he rinsed off and just stood under one of the jets enjoying the hot water as he watched Tom out of the corner of his eye.

Tom let himself be pulled in, and was amazed by how the shower worked. He stepped in and couldn't help but smile, the jets working out sore spots he had that he didn't even know were tense. He hummed a bit, looking over the selection... But found himself watching as Tony lathered himself up. The man was well toned, and the way those soft looking bubbles slid down his body made Tom want to lick from his navel to his chin.

He licked his lips slightly, before grabbing a shampoo... Something to soften his hair. The scent wasn't feminine, or overly masculine too, but classy. He spent time washing his curls, sighing at the feeling of the hot water and the way the bubbles tickled down his body.

Tony smirked as he saw Tom watching him and then he had to return the favor as he watched him gently run his hands through his hair getting the soap everywhere. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself in all the hot water.

Tony sat down on the bench against the wall and touched the small screen located there. He shot out a quick email to have his Escalade ready for him in about twenty minutes because he had shopping to do. He knew Happy would take care of it for him. And then because the silence was driving him nuts he pulled up a small playlist of music. He chose the song “Flesh” By: Simon Curtis. He had found it while trolling on youtube while he was running the search program to find Tom. And this song made him think of him.

The music began to pump through the speakers in the room. It wasn’t overly loud but enough so you could clearly hear it over the music. The colored lights had activated as soon as the music began and pulsed along with the beat. It was like his own personal rave in the shower.

Music began to play, and the lights began to change color, pulsating with the song. The song... It sent chills into Tom and he found himself already beginning to be aroused again. He looked over at Stark, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a devious way. "Are you attempting to seduce me, Mister Stark?" He growled lightly, sauntering over to the man, the hot water running along his body. He raised his hand to push back his hair.

He looked the man over, his eyes laced with desire. He had just fucked, but this song was seriously making him want be pushed against a wall and fucked all over again.

“Why dearest Tom, why would you ever think something like that?” Tony said with another smirk flashing across his face. He stood up so they were face to face, “And besides I think I already did that.” He growled before kissing Tom’s full lips.

He turned them around, never breaking the kiss; so Tom was slammed flat against the wall behind them. Tony made it so there was no space between the two of them before he nipped all along Tom’s neck. He then decided to bite down hard enough to leave a small mark that would easily be covered by a shirt. “Besides, we don’t have time to play around again. We have shopping to do.” He said backing away and walking to the door of the shower with a smirk on his face. With one final look over his shoulder at Tom he smirked and walked out of the room grabbing a towel on the way.

Tony walked over to his huge closet and clapped so the lights turned on. “JARVIS? What should I wear today?” He said running the towel through his hair. This time he knew he had to put underwear on because of the business meeting. That, and well, if Pepper found out he wasn’t wearing any she was going to kill him because apparently this was some huge important meeting. “Might I suggest the black and grey pinstripe Armani, with a dark green silk shirt and black tie, Sir?” “Alright J! That sounds like a winner.” He said as the appropriate drawers were opened so he could get to the clothes.

It took him a few minutes to get dressed so when he walked out he was looking as good as possible. With the jacket slung over his arm he was just adjusting one of the cuffs as he was walking out to see where Tom had gotten to.

The man teased him, and just as Tom parted his lips to reply, they were covered by Stark's in a heated kiss. Tom moaned as he was flipped, pushed against the warm wall of the shower, his body already reacting as his mind excitedly jumped on this fantasy. He was pinned to the wall and there was no space between the two of them. Tom's hands rose to press his nails into the man's arms, groaning slightly.

He was bit into and he made a small sound that was half pain, half pleasure... All surprise. But then... Tom narrowed his eyes as the man walked away so casually... Oh, two could play at this game. He fully intended on making dinner hell for the man. The man gave him one final look before slinking away.

Irritated and aroused, Tom plotted his revenge as he left, fully nude, to make his way still dripping to his own room. He grabbed himself some clothes... Choosing a pair of business casual grey slacks, and a matching tight fitting waistcoat to go over a white collared shirt with a blue and black tie. He combed his hair back a bit, the dampness helping to keep his curls in check... But still a slight wave raised his hair and gave him a near playful look.

He exited his room, tightening his thin black watch around his wrist, humming lightly. His eye caught sight of Stark and he had to contain himself not to devour the man with his eyes. The man looked fantastic... And he clearly knew it. He smirked a bit. "Ready to be off?" He mused, his lips curling to one side as he bounced on his heels slightly.

“Yeah let’s go.” He said throwing his arms into his jacket and grabbing his sunglasses from the counter. He had a feeling that he was going to be in some shit for not playing along with Tom in the shower but he knew he could make it up somehow. And besides he liked to tease. He walked to the private elevator and hit the button to open the door. It dinged and he walked in turning around to look at Tom.

He looked gorgeous enough to eat and he wished he had when he had the chance. But they had to wait for more fun. “You ready to go shopping? I’ve got a few places in mind, unless there are any stores that you may want to hit?” Tony said hooking his thumbs into his pockets and leaning against the back wall.

Tom followed after the man, thinking on just where he might like to go. He hummed a bit. "Well, where might we find some suitable business attire? Something to help charm the pants off your business associates." He smirked. "Though perhaps going without anything might help that along even better." He teased.

Tony laughed as the elevator descended down to the garage. “Hey now, the only one that you need to worry about charming the pants off, is me.” Tony smirked. The door dinged and it opened to the waiting Escalade. He grabbed the keys from Happy and hopped in the front seat waving at Tom to come along. “Hey Jarvis?” “Yes Sir?” “Please locate that little shop with the mirrored computers that I like so much.” “Directions heading to your GPS now Sir.” Came the calm British voice of his AI.

The little shop he was talking about catered to anything you could possibly want. And they kept track of everything you tried on, just in case you changed your mind and wanted to get another item as well. Plus it had a coffee machine there and Tony desperately needed coffee. “Tom? You coming or you just going to stand there?”

"Oh? I thought I'd already managed that." He smirked, but followed after the man. He nodded to the man who had fetched the car, sending him a charming smile, and the man awkwardly waved his way. Tom didn't mind though. He looked over the car with an appreciative eye, before Stark beckoned him over. "What, am I not allowed to enjoy the view first?" He smirked, but sat in the passenger's seat.

"And what on Earth did you mean when you mentioned mirrored computers?"

Tony smirked at Tom “Yeah you’re right. You have already managed that. Maybe you can do it again tonight. Oh and the dressing room has a mirror LCD screen that can remember anything you’ve ever tried on.” Tony said as he pulled out of the parking area and into the busy traffic. “It comes in handy when you want to mix and match things in the store but don’t feel like wearing it all at once.” He said with a shrug.

The bonus about Stark Tower being literally in the middle of downtown, was that it was really easy to get anywhere when he needed to. The boutique was only about a fifteen minute drive from the Tower. They were there in no time.

Hoping out of the Escalade, Tony walked up to the shop and walked in. “Rodrico! How are you, listen I’ve got my friend coming in today and we need to get him some nice business clothes, think you can hook me up?” Tony said letting that infamous smile fly. “Of course Mr. Stark. Anything for you.” Said the shop worker as he fluttered about getting one of the dressing rooms ready. “Now Tom, if you see something you like, by all means grab it and try it on,” Tony said, looking around the store.

"Oh, I don't know. The game has already been played and won on my part." He teased right back. They entered the shop and Tom was amazed. The quality of every piece said that each one HAD to be tailor made. He wondered if he could even order a fitting... He looked around for a bit, before finding a few suitable things to try on.

Seeing as this was a men's store, the changing area was merely a back space with a fair amount of mirrors... The kind, of course, that could recall the clothes you've tried on. Tom began to strip nonchalantly... Before seeing from the corner of his eye a certain peeping Tom.

He resisted the urge to smirk as he took his time unbuttoning the vest... Sliding it off his shoulders, slowly tugging the tie while leaning his head back a bit, seeming to enjoy getting undressed. The tie also fell and he traced his fingers up his torso before unbuttoning the his collar.

The moment his collarbone was exposed, he glanced up, his eyes meeting Stark's. "Yes?" He spoke in a sweet voice. "Did you have any suggestions?" He mused.

Tony’s mouth had started to go dry. He felt like he had stuck about a hundred cotton balls in there as Tom slowly started to get undressed. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice said that Tom was paying him back for earlier, but Tony couldn’t hear that over the beating of his heart. “Umm yeah t…try this one.” Tony said as he reached for a grey silk Armani with black silk shirt and tie.

Now of course Tony was kicking himself for teasing the hell out of Tom because he knew this was only the beginning of his revenge. But he couldn’t help himself; it was something that seemed to have rubbed off from someone else. Tony couldn’t stop watching him as he got undressed, it was like watching a strip tease without it actually being one. And well, Tony could feel himself getting hard in the suit. Well damn. That didn’t take long. Then again, I’ve got some really good views… He mused with a small smirk on his face, not even bothering to hide it.

Tom flashed him his most charming smile. "Thank you." He took the suit before hanging it to the side, shrugging out of his shirt, his back turned to Stark now. But he kept his face turned, pretending to consider which suit to try on as he finished getting undressed. He unzipped his fly and flicked the button easily, and started taking his slacks off...

But stopped, letting them hang low on his hips, showing the top of his VERY tight fitting black briefs. He hummed a bit, resting one hand on his hip while the forefinger of the other tapped his bottom lip as he considered which one to try first.

Tony was dying. He knew Tom was enjoying every second of the torture he was putting him through. And it took all that Tony had not to jump him right then and there. Of course it wouldn’t be the first time something like this happened in a dressing room. With a gulp he tried not to let his eyes wander and failed miserably. He slowly raked his eyes over Tom’s body eyeing the briefs before looking back up again.

Loosening his tie he sat down on one of the little chairs to watch what he was going to do next. And to make it easier on himself, should Tom decide to tease him some more. “You are such a tease.” Tony said with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean, Mister Stark?" He looked back, the only amusement in his face gracing his eyes. "You have brought me here to shop for clothes, have you not?" Oh, he was enjoying this FAR too much. He shrugged, before turning back, deciding to try the one Stark had chosen for him.

He bent to remove his pants, leaving his ass in the air before standing. He put his clothes on in a manner just as tortuous, before looking himself over, humming slightly. He was impressed. It was a perfect fit, and it framed every bit of Tom just right. "I must admit, you have good taste..." He purred a bit, running his hands along his body, taking in the feel of the fabric.

“Mmmmm that I do.” Tony said as he got up to grab a couple more suits for him to try on. They were all of varying styles and colors, mostly Armani silk. He also grabbed a couple more casual things for Tom to try on that way he wasn’t stuck in a suit all the time. And of course each time he tried on a suit, he did it in such a way as to tease Tony. “Alright, Rodrico. We will take all of this.” He said gesturing to everything that was in the room with him and Tom.

The little store worker was almost too happy to charge Tony’s credit card as he rung everything up and handed them several suit bags. “Have a good day Mister Stark,” said Rodrico as he not so subtly checked them both out as he left. Tony knew that Rodrico had a thing for him and that was part of the reason he went to that store. That and they had all the right stuff for him. “Well, that was productive.” Tony said as he hung the suits in the back of the Escalade. “Shall we go home now that way we aren’t late for the meeting? After all it is taking place in Stark Tower.” Tony said with a flourish.

After taking the agonizing drive back home, Tony was still hard and reeling from watching Tom try on all those clothes; they finally reached the parking area. “Come Tom, Happy is gonna grab the bags and bring them up to your room. We’ve got things to take care of.” He said walking over to the elevator while tossing his keys to Happy.

Tom was extremely pleased. Both with his game, and with the choices they made. The store owner was handsome, and rather shamelessly eyed both Stark and himself. Now it made sense as to why Stark had wanted to come here... Great clothes and a cute shop owner with a thing for men. Tom chuckled inwardly, but winked at the shopkeeper as they left. "I'll be back." He promised.

They drove back, and Tom enjoyed the ride, thoroughly pleased he had such an obvious affect on the man. Tom knew he was a beautiful man, and he also knew just how to play that to his advantage. Or for his amusement. He obliged, waving at Happy once more, before following after Stark. "What, are you going to try and tell me you plan on cooking for our guests too?" He snickered at the thought as the elevator doors closed behind him.

“Nope, I got that shit catered.” He said with a laugh before hitting the button for the bedroom. He had other plans that involved less clothes. The shopping had taken less time than he had planned for so that means they could play….well, that is if Tom went along with it. Or if he was still more than a little pissed about earlier.

“So the shopping took less time then I had planned for….” Tony said taking off his sunglasses and chewing on the end while looking at Tom.

Tom laughed a bit, the image of Tony in an apron still gracing his mind's eye. He quirked an eyebrow at the man's words and the way he looked at him. Of course. "You are absolutely right...." He smiled seductively, and the elevator dinged, the doors opening and Tom sauntered into Stark's room, his hips swaying ever so slightly.

He turned back to Stark, letting the man get close before smiling. "Now I'll have time to set up my room before our guests arrive!" He turned to skip off, fully intent on leaving the man there to SUFFER.

Tony groaned. He knew he deserved that one. So instead of following after the man he walked to his room and changed into something that he could work in. Heading to the work shop he pulled out a Loki’s Scepter and began to run diagnostics on it. All the while grumbling about Tom being a tease and how he was mean.

There were odd energy signatures that were the thing was throwing off and for the life of him Tony could not come up with their makeup. Rubbing his hands over his face he, decided to give himself a break on that front and pulled up a new design for his suit. Making one with thicker armor would mean that it would be heavier and harder to get off, but that it could also protect him more from different enemies. “Now if I can just find the right alloy….” Tony mumbled to himself as he played with the hologram of the design.

Tom skipped off, giggling like a schoolboy who had put a frog in his teacher's lunch bag. He himself was aroused and wanting to play... But teasing Tony was just WAY too much fun. He ended up being able to set up his whole room, before he noticed the clock. Twenty minutes before the guests would arrive. "Jarvis?" Oh, right, he wasn't set up in his room.

He poked his head out of the doorway, asking Jarvis to remind Tony of the time and to inform him his assistant had graciously requested he be dressed and ready within fifteen minutes, before returning to his own room. Getting ready was quick and easy, of course... He decided on going with the slate grey Armani suit with the dark green button up.

He decided to greet the guests at the door, assuming Tony would be late.

“Sir, I have been told to remind you that you need to be ready for guests in fifteen minutes” Tony let out a curse as he jumped at the sound of the AI’s voice; he had hit his head on the desk as he was jumping and it stung. “Alright, thanks JARVIS.” Tony grumbled as he hopped over to the elevator that would take him up to his room. He hoped in the shower quick to get the grease off of him before walking into his closet buck naked, as per usual.

“Jarvis? Give me the black and grey pinstripe with the blue button up and black tie please.” The appropriate drawers popped open and Tony took his sweet time dressing himself. It was his meeting after all. He could arrive when he wanted too. Perks of being the boss.

Finally being ready, he walked down the stairs to the main dining area and he could hear laughter. These old coons never laugh, Tony thought as he walked into the room. And there was his new assistant looking rather fetching, charming the pants off of his Board of Directors. “Gentlemen. Welcome. I see you’ve met my new assistant, Tom.” He said coming up to them with his award winning smile plastered on his face.

"Nice of you to join us, Mister Stark." One of the main board directors addressed the late man with a nod, before he broke into a grin. "I must say, your new assistant is quite charming!"

Tom smiled sweetly, pink coloring his high cheekbones. "You flatter me, sir."

"Not at all!" He pulled out his wallet. "In fact, here... This is my card. You ever need anything or find yourself tired of working for Stark, you're always welcome at my place." Tom took it graciously. "Oh, and..." He pulled out another card. "This is my daughter's number... You said you were single, right? She's a lovely girl, and I would be so delighted if you would give her a call."

Tom smiled, embarrassed, or so he pretended to be. "Oh, I'm sure your daughter has much better prospects than me... She is beautiful indeed." The director looked like he was about to ask Tom to marry his daughter on the spot.

Tony twitched. He couldn’t believe Tom was actually going to play this fools game. And when that crazy old bat had the nerve to hand him his daughters number AND his? Tony almost lost it and fired the damn director on the spot. “Ehehehe. Well, let’s get down to business then,” Tony said, turning and walking to the table where Pepper had ever so kindly laid out the plans for everyone.

Tony sat at the head of the table and flipped open his book pretending to read it all. He really didn’t need to be here seeing as Pepper ran the technical part of the business. He was just here more for presence than anything.

The next hour and a half Tony spent only half listening to the business going on around him. He could hear the jabs about them all wanting to take his new assistant from him. It took all the self control Tony had not to throw his packet at them like a two year old child fighting over a new toy. Tony also spent most of the meeting glaring daggers at the director from behind the same packet that he was considering on using as his next bomb.

Mercifully the business part was done and the food was brought in so he didn’t have to hear them drone on and on about the fiscal year, “Thank you Pepper for putting this meeting together.” He said raising a glass in toast to her.

Tom followed easily enough with the business, even leaning over as the director gave him a few pointers and some advice. He laughed as the man patted his shoulder, telling him he would get the hang of it, and if he ever needed help, he knew who to call. Dinner was served and Tom used every opportunity to flatter Tony's business associates, while dutifully ignoring the man.

Well... Outwardly at least. A few times, Tom used eating to try and draw more than just jealousy from the man... Spilling some soup on his lip and flicking his tongue out to taste it, moaning slightly and subtly at the taste of the turkey, and even going so far as to suck on the cherry from his dessert, playing it between his lips as he pretended to listen in a fascinated way to the director talking about his daughter.

Tom took the whole cherry in his mouth, before ever so subtly setting aside a cherry stem with three knots in it on his napkin.

Tony wanted to grab Tom, wrap his arms around him and his something along the lines of ‘he’s miiiiiiiiiiiiiine. My own……my precioussssssss. But he held himself in check. And despite the fact that he could hear every sound Tom was making, he was more focused on the director and the various ways he could skewer the man using only his little umbrella from his drink.

But when Tom started to play the cherry Tony had to take more notice than he already had. The knotting of the stem just about drove him wild, but he kept it contained. Once everyone had eaten their share Tony stood up and said, “Well, thank you gentlemen, it has been nice doing business with you.” He ushered them all out of the penthouse.

Once they were all out of the penthouse Tony turned to look at Tom and glared at him before huffing like the child he was and going to his room. He had left the door cracked open just slightly as he walked in and began to take off his suit all the while grumbling about not wanting to share because he didn’t play well with others.

Oh, Tom was absolutely loving this. The look Tony gave him... Like an indignant child denied his favorite toy... It just made the whole day worthwhile. Especially when the (full grown very adult man)huffed and stormed upstairs to his room. Tom had to bite his lip HARD not to bust a gut laughing right then and there.

He followed slowly, patiently... Before leaning against the door frame, knocking it lightly. "Is there a problem, Mister Stark?" He smiled feigning innocence. "I think today went rather well, don't you?" His grin grew wider. "Your business associates certainly seem to approve of me."

Tony stopped mid pulling his pants off to turn and look at Tom. “Oh yeah they approved of you so much that they all tried to marry you off to one of their family members on the spot,” he said with a small growl. He continued getting undressed and grabbed a tee and shorts to change into. Slipping those on he turned to look at Tom again who was wearing that damn smirk of his.

He was really beginning to hate that smirk already. Tony walked over to his bed and sat on it cross legged looking at Tom. “Are you going to stand there or come in?” Tony said with a nonchalant tone of voice. He was trying to show that he didn’t care, when in reality, they both knew it drove him nuts already.

And to think, it was only Tom’s first day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "The Brick" aka the huge update!

Oh god, Tom was already dying inside and his grin just got more and more shit-eating as he watched the man tromp around, changing. "Yes, I really think it went well! Now we only have to worry about their daughters fighting over me." He sighed dramatically. "It's such a hard life."

He tilted his head to one side, smiling in a sweet way. "Why should I come in, Mister Stark?" He sauntered over towards where Tony sat on the bed. "Is there..." He stopped just out of arm's length, looking down at Stark with lusting eyes, his lips still curled in a playful smirk. "Something you wished to discuss?" He purred.

“Yeah it did go well. Although I’ve met their kids. Some of them nice, others…..not so much. You know the type. Creepy stalker people.” Tony said with a laugh. He grabbed a soda from the fridge that was located under the nightstand and took a swig.

“No, there’s nothing that I can think of. You just seemed to be standing there watching me so I figured you were waiting for an invitation to come in.” Tony said with a shrug. He reached for the remote for his TV and turned it on to some random channel that was showing a documentary about AC/DC.

He crossed his arms behind his head and stretched out on his bed. If Tom wanted to be such a tease then well, two could play that game.

He shrugged. "Not particularly. You just seemed a bit... Frustrated." He smiled, seeing that this game of theirs might continue for some time. "It seems as though you are fine though, I think..." He stretched his arms above his head, sighing as he dropped them. "I might tuck in for the night." He turned to leave, fully content to play this game until Stark broke. "Goodnight, Mister Stark." He called over his shoulder, not turning around.

With a sigh he snuggled down into the pillows and blankets and attempted to go to sleep. He knew that if he did go to sleep that he would be plagued by the nightmares again. They had never truly gone away and it was driving him crazy.

A couple hours later Tony woke up in a cold sweat again. The pillows were everywhere. Some on the floor, a few still managed to cling to the bed. His shirt was soaked in sweat and the blankets were wrapped around him like a knot. With a sigh he flopped back down on the pillows trying to calm his breathing down enough for him to be able to focus. “Jarvis, time.” He said with his eyes closed. “It is 3:34 in the morning, Sir.” Tony groaned. Only four hours this time. “Oh well. Back down to the lab, since I know I won’t be able to sleep again.” He said getting up and heading over to his elevator.

Once there Tony opened up a new project and began working on a few new weapons. Some for him, some for a different reason; all enough to keep his mind busy. Tony must not have realized it, but he had fallen asleep at his desk with a new design up in front of him.

It was based off of Loki’s armor. The gentle snores that you could hear in the workshop would be at complete odds with what was scattered around Tony at this time.

Tom did exactly as he said, put away his suits and slipped into his new, silken bed sheets, sighing contently before drifting off. Used to working in a coffee shop... And maybe suffering a bit of jet-lag, who knew, he ended up getting out of bed just around sunrise. "Jarvis? Where is Mister Stark currently?"

"In his workshop, sir." Came the hollow English accented voice of Stark's AI.

Tom decided maybe he should play it a bit nice... So he went, brewed some coffee, and went to where he remembered the shop being. But upon trying to get in... The door stuck. "What?"

"I apologize sir, but you have not yet been given clearance for this area."

Tom sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm only bringing coffee, it's not like I plan on drowning him in the cup." He complained lightly, still standing at the door, annoyed now and unsure of what to do with the two cups he held.

Tony grumbled as he heard some noise outside of his little dream world that was mercifully calm at the moment. He heard the vague answers and a huff. Jarvis turned on the lights and Tony groaned trying to cover his eyes and go back to sleep. “J, turn off the lights. Imm tryn tah sleep,” grumbled Tony. “Sir, your assistant Tom is at the doors waiting for you,” came the voice through the speakers.

Rolling his head over to the side so he could look at the door he saw Tom standing there looking at him through the glass while holding two cups of coffee. “Jarvis open the com link. I don’t feel like getting up and he’s not allowed in here yet.” “Right away sir...Com link is open.” Tony yawned loudly and kept his eyes closed as he talked to Tom. “Something I can do for you Tom? You know that this time of day needs to be outlawed.” He grumbled.

Tom huffed a bit as he heard the loud yawn. He couldn't really see what was going on through the glass, but it seemed like the man had fallen asleep on his desk. "I actually planned on being a bit friendly and sharing the coffee I made with you." He frowned. "But if you're comfortable enough on that desk I suppose I could pour out your cup... I wonder if those plants can drink coffee?" He hummed a bit, thoughtfully.

He turned, intent on leaving now. "Though..." He paused a moment, looking back over his shoulder, a grin curling his lips. "If you join me, I might even make you some breakfast."

Tony’s ears perked up as he heard the words breakfast. His traitor of a stomach let out a loud growl and demanded that he get up. “Alright, alright.” He walked over to the glass door and opened it grabbing for the cup of coffee while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. “You just had to go and mention food…” He grumbled.

He had been sleeping so hard that you could see the imprint of words on his face and it made him look rather funny. His hair was pointing every which way and it only got worse when he ran a hand through it while yawning again.

Tom half wanted to cheer, feeling he'd won a small victory. He held out the cup, but upon seeing Stark's face, he started laughing brightly. "Oh goodness... This... This is by far..." He laughed so hard he actually leaned against Tony's shoulder for support. "The best look... I've seen on you yet!"

He giggled incessantly, fully amused and also cheerful at having the company. He wasn't being mean, but instead lighthearted. Tom had a lot to be excited for, and he couldn't help the impossibly good mood he was in, even for it being so early.

Tony grabbed his cup and just gave Tom this indignant look that screamed ‘what the hell is so funny’. “You know you shouldn’t pick on me this early in the morning.” He said with a grumble before he walked into the man room and plopped on the couch. “So about that breakfast you said you would make?”

Tony was by no means a mean person, unless he really wanted to. But being up this early in the morning was just not cool. He was not a morning person. “…stupid sun being so bright….Jarvis? Darken the windows a bit please. I don’t need to be blinded first thing in the morning.” “Right away, Sir.” Within a moment the windows were tinted and the sun was less abrasive to his eyes.

Tom followed after him, smiling brightly. "Oh, don't be so sour. You look... Cute." He stood in front of Stark for just a moment before leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the tip of his nose before turning away. "Are fried eggs alright? I'm hungry, so I don't feel like waiting for anything fanciful..."

Tony crinkled his nose when it was kissed and then grinned when Tom said he looked cute right now. “Do those eggs come with toast? Because I could totally go for some toast right now.” Tony said as he took a big gulp of his coffee. He was slowly starting to wake up despite the fact that it was the ass crack of dawn.

“I know I seem grouchy but I’m not normally awake at this time. And if I am it’s simply because I haven’t gone to bed yet.” Tony laughed. If this was how mornings were going to be he could so do it. As long as they weren’t this early. But with the way his nightmares have been coming back with a vengeance he doubted that he was going to get any sleep, save for the first few hours. “Ugh…I really need to get that nook finished for when I fall asleep down there because sleeping on the desk? Not as comfortable as it looks.” He said with a groan as he rubbed his neck.

Tom tutted in a disapproving manner as he got started on the breakfast. "So pushy...! Well, I suppose I'm in a good enough mood to tolerate it this morning." He hummed a bit. "I got used to waking this early... A cafe has to open early to serve morning coffee after all."

Breakfast was finished quickly, and Tom held out a plate for the man. "I can see that. You still have the imprint of... Whatever you were working on, on your face." He teased, mussing the man's hair slightly with his free hand before plopping down beside the man, chewing his first piece of toast.

Tony laughed as he took the plate. His stomach once again let out a loud growl. “Yeah I was working on some new armor based off of something else. It’s a great big pain in my ass though.” He grumbled thinking about the designs for a modified suit of armor for Loki/Tom, “I don’t know how you would ever be able to get up this early. It needs to be against the law I swear.” He said as he took the first bite of the eggs and toast.

“Ah mah gahwd. This is so good.” He said half his mouth full of food. “Seriously best decision I’ve made taking you on as an assistant.” He said gesturing to Tom with a piece of toast. “By the way, some of the members of the Boy Band want to come over and talk to you today. You know make sure everything is on the level.” He said before taking a gulp of coffee. God this was the best wake up he’s had in a while. Sex was one thing, but offer him home cooked food? You had his heart.

"Ah, more Boy Band matters?" He mused, sipping his coffee and taking a bite of his breakfast. "I wouldn't mind waking at a later time... I just need to grow more accustomed to the change." He shrugged, not particularly minding the idea of sleeping in a bit.

Tom chuckled a bit. "So I take it we won't be hiring a Nanny for you, then?" He gave the man a playful smile. He then gave Tony a curious look. "Is it really so important that your new assistant be reviewed by them?" It was a bit odd. "Not that I mind, but you don't seem the sort to play by the rules. Especially if the rules are imposed upon you by an outside force."

“Why would I need a nanny? That’s what I’ve got you for.” Tony said with that sexy smirk of his. He was much more awake now, with a full cup of coffee. He stretched and a few cracks were heard as his muscles gave way. “Sleeping later is always good.” He said with a laugh and a nod.

Stopping what he was doing he looked at his coffee cup and then looked at him with a serious face. “Remember what I said about your past being complicated? Well this has to do with that and yeah they do have to check you out. I trust you but they don’t and that could just make more problems for me and you later on.” Tony said with a nod. “Oh and your totally right, I don’t like playing by the rules.” He said with a laugh before leaning back on the couch, his hunger satisfied.

Tom blinked, smiling sweetly. "Ah, yes... And here I thought I was here to help manage your life." He joked lightly, still in a fantastic mood. Tom hummed a bit. "If my life was truly so complicated, than I'd rather do without it. I'm pleased with the one I have currently. Though..." He hummed a bit, standing to clear the plates, his hips swaying as he left Tony's side. "It might better if I call the director's daughter..." He taunted wickedly.

Tony growled when Tom mentioned the directors daughter. “She’s a tramp who’s slept with every man on that board. You really don’t wanna tap that.” Tony said standing and walking over to the coffee machine to pour himself some more. He hoped up on the counter and sat watching Tom as he drank his coffee. “You know this whole, you trying to make me jealous thing, getting old pretty quick.” Tony said with a smirk.

He normally would be all over the playful banter, but for some reason he wasn’t in the mood today. “And besides I can think of much better things for you to do with that mouth than talk on the phone.” Tony said with a grin.

Tom turned his head a bit, a smirk playing his lips. "Oh? Is that so?" He turned about, leaning against the counter, his eyes raking over the man. "I was thinking the same thing about you." He took a slow sip of coffee, licking his lips. It tasted fantastic, but of course it did; he brewed it.

"Ah, wait," He laughed lightly. "You're too busy." He hummed, setting his cup aside. "I think I might see about getting ready for the meeting with the Boy Band today. I'm afraid my vocals still need some work."

“Then why don’t we see how loud I can make you scream?” Tony said hopping down and leaning right next to Tom. He knew that they would make some sweet music. “Besides, I need a shower and I think you could help me with that.” He said with a grin. Tony leaned up and gently planted a kiss on Tom’s lips before nibbling on his lip.

Pulling away, he smirked and wandered off in the general direction of his private bathroom.

Tony's words were indeed tempting, and the gentle kiss left much to be desired. He bit his bottom lip as he watched the man walked away. He could resist, he could still... But then his eyes caught sight of the man's ass as he walked away and he cursed under his breath.

He followed after Stark, sighing slightly. "You better make it worth my while." He winked at Stark, his lips curled in amusement.

“Trust me. I can more than make it worth your while.” Tony said with a smirk and a saunter of his hips. He walked into the bathroom turning on the heating and the music again. The same song as before, simply because it was more than perfect for the mood. Flesh pumped through the speakers and it made Tony groan.

Turning around he slowly stripped his clothes to the beat. If Tom could be a tease than so could Tony. “Are you gonna come in or just stand there?” He said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Tom had to resist pushing the man against the nearest wall and taking him right then. The saunter of his every step, the promises he made... It made Tom's blood boil and his heart race. He watched the man begin to strip before his eyes met Stark's brown ones. The song only made him more and more into this scene. He smirked slowly.

"What? I was enjoying the show." He cooed, beginning to slip out of his own clothes before relaxing beneath the hot water.

“Enjoying the show huh?” Tony said stepping under the water behind Tom. He slowly ran his hands up the man’s back feeling the gentle curves of the muscles there. He wasn’t overly buff and that was just perfect for Tony. Tony laid gentle kisses all along Tom’s shoulder until he got to the crook of his neck where he bit down.

Tony’s hands were gently placed on Tom’s hips as he continued kissing along his shoulders. Tony was gently swaying to the beat of the song. And he had this strange feeling that this would become their song.

Tom hummed in agreement. Those hands slowly slid up his back, and he could feel the water divert between those fingers. The sensation felt fantastic and Tom sighed contently. Gentle kisses tickled and felt relaxing, so he moved to expose more of his neck. When he was bitten, however, he gasped, moaning as he rested one hand against the wall and reaching back the other, knotting his fingers into that wet shaggy hair.

God this song was seriously making him more and more aroused... He turned around, his back pressing against the wall as he looked hungrily at Tony. He pulled the man forward and kissed him deeply, tasting him, his lips massaging the others lips as his tongue pushed into the warm cavern that was Tony's mouth. He trailed his tongue along the roof of Tony's mouth, moaning into the kiss.

He wanted more.

Tony felt and heard Tom moaning into the kiss as they battled back and forth for dominance with their tongues. He slowly worked his hands from his neck, down his chest, across his abs and back onto his hips. Once he had a hold on his hips again, he ground his body against Tom’s moaning at the feeling of the water and their arousals touching.

He was hungry for more so he kissed his way down Tom’s front until Tony was on his knees. He kissed just along the belt line, paying special attention to the two ‘birth marks’ where he bit down on both sides. Tilting his head up he looked into Tom’s eyes as he took in his head and sucked ever so lightly, humming at the feel of him in his mouth.

Stark worked his hands everywhere and Tom's erection only grew harder with want. He moaned outright as Tony ground against him, his fingers pressing into the man's back as he let his head fall back. It felt so fucking good to finally have this man against him again.

Tony began to move lower so Tom let himself relax, sighing and moaning as the man worked his way down. He hissed and shifted his hips as he was bitten into. God damn it, he loved how the man bit him... Claimed him. His eyes met those dark brown ones just in time to see the man take his head between his lips, sucking far too lightly and humming. Tom gasped, his eyes closing tightly as his fingers flew into that hair. "Ahhh, fuck! Tony..." It felt so good, those lips, that hot mouth. He couldn't shake the image of the man dripping wet, naked and on his knees, looking so goddamned pleased as he sucked at Tom's cock.

Tony smirked as he heard Tom speak. He sucked a little harder and a little faster as his hands grabbed onto Tom’s ass and held there. He slowly rolled his tongue over the tip and then sucked back down and up again before standing up and placing a demanding kiss on Tom’s lips.

“I want to bend you over now.” Tony growled as he bit his lip lightly.

"Ohhhh, yeah...! Fuck! Ha..." Tom shifted his hips to push further into that hot mouth, wanting and needing more. The grip on his ass just made him want to thrust harder, to go deeper... But he was somehow able to control himself. Tony stood suddenly and Tom whimpered, before giving in to that kiss, his fingers pulling that soaking hair, tasting himself on those lips.

He moaned as his lips were bitten just enough to really drive him wild. "Bend me over, shove me into a wall, I don't bloody care what you do so long as I get it soon..." He breathed, his eyes darkened with lust before he moved to lick the shell of the man's ear. "Tony..." He moaned.

Tony whimpered as he felt that tongue trace around his ear. Reaching up onto one of the shelves he pulled out a small bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his hand as he attacked Tom’s lips with a ferocity he didn’t know he had. “Ungggg.” He moaned at the taste of his mouth.

He moved one finger in and hooked it in Tom, he slowly moved it around before adding another. Slowly he scissored his fingers stretching the man before him. He pulled back, still moving his fingers inside of Tom. “Get on all fours. Now.” Tony commanded.

Tony kissed him roughly and Tom kissed back with only slightly less intensity, letting himself be overwhelmed as he moaned into the kiss. Tony's finger hooked into him and Tom keened, his head tossing back as he shifted to get more of that feeling.

His lips were swollen and his breath uneven and he only looked into Tony's eye for one moment before dropping to his hands and his knees, moving his head to lick at Tony's thigh as he moaned, begging wordlessly for more.

Tony withdrew his fingers and leaned back to look at the sight before him. The water running gently over Toms back and down his ass created a view that no one would want to leave unattended. So he obliged. He took another squeeze of the tube of lube and covered himself before placing himself at his entrance.

Slowly he pushed in and let out a moan at the tightness of Tom. He waited until Tom was ready to move.

Tom felt the man at his entrance, and braced himself. He moaned, his eyes shutting tightly at the pressure as Tony pushed in. "Nng! Tony...!" He gasped, his arms shaking slightly as he had to focus not to squeeze. He breathed roughly, and it hurt, but... He couldn't wait.

He rolled his hips back, mewling weakly, begging for the man to take over. "Tony, fuck me... Nng! Please!" He looked back at the man, his lips parted and swollen his back bowed and stretched.

Tony had to remind himself of self control as he watched Tom’s back arch in pleasure. When he begged him to fuck him Tony couldn’t deny him. He began to move his hips slowly at first and then faster and faster. Harder and harder. “Oh, Fuck! Tom….unnggg….you’re so tight….” Tony groaned as he thrust in hard and fast, taking Tom in the way he knew he wanted.

“You feel so good….” He moaned into his ear as he reached around and grabbed Tom’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Stark began to move... But it was so slow at first. When the pace picked up faster and faster, and he felt his prostate being hit harder and harder, Tom keened, crying out louder and louder. It hurt, but it felt so fucking good he didn't even care. "Tony!! A-Anthony...!" He groaned, his arms shaking as he struggled to keep himself up.

Tony moaned into his ear, and as soon as Tony grabbed his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, Tom's arms gave in. He dropped to his elbows and the new angle sent stars into his vision. "OH FUCK! YES! AHH, RIGHT THERE!!" Tom keened, rolling his hips back, pushing back into Stark's cock like a bitch in heat.

The heat pooled in his lower belly, and he knew he didn't have much longer before he blew his load all over the floor of the shower. He could feel the water dropping from Stark's body onto his and it only drove him further as he cried out again and again.

Tony moaned loud. “Oh Fuck yes. OH FUCK!!!” His thrusts kept going harder and faster only egged on by Tom’s moans and screams of pleasure. The water was growing cold but the heat from their bodies kept it going. “Oh fuck Tom, Tom I want you to come right now.” He moaned into Tom’s ear as his thrusts hit his prostate.

A few more thrusts and Tony moaned out loud as he buried himself deep in Tom coming hard into Tom. “OH FUCK YES!!!” He screamed out as he dug his nails into Tom’s hips as he kept thrusting to ride out his orgasm.

Tony's voice was so gruff as he nearly roared in pleasure. The man thrust into him harder and harder and Tom half screamed half whimpered in reaction, his prostate abused and his body loving every second of it. Tom arched again Tony, his cock twitching as the man begged him to come, moaning into his ear.

Tom keened once more, his fingers pressing into the floor hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer. He came long and hard, crying out Tony's name along with a string of curse words. Tony came even more loudly than he had, his nails digging into his hips, thrusting through his orgasm. The action only intensified Tom's own orgasm and his whole body trembled with the force in which he came.

He panted, his body shaking and buzzing from pleasure. He could hear some white noise and his vision went dark for a split second. "Oh fuck... Tony..." He panted out, resting his forehead against the wet floor.

Tony slowly pulled out of Tom. He knew he had been rough with him, but he couldn’t control himself. “Fucking hell…” Tony panted as he leaned back against the wall. He was practically seeing stars and it was fantastic. His body was now completely tired again and to think it was only eight in the morning.

Tony opened his eyes and was greeted by the best sight ever. Tom wet and panting, completely spent with his head resting on the floor. Now that was something he could get used to. Tony leaned forward and gently grabbed hold of Tom’s chin and with a smile he kissed him gently and with care. “That was fantastic Tom.”

Tony stood up pulling Tom up with him and gently washed his body. Taking care to make sure he got completely clean. Tony could see the little bit marks at his hips more prominently again and it made him smile.

Tony pulled out of him and Tom hissed in slight pain. He took a moment before moving again. His body and mind were numbed with pleasure and he smiled softly, letting Tony pull him in for a kiss. "Mmm," He agreed wordlessly, unable to put together anything resembling his usual banter.

Tom had to lean heavily on Tony as they stood and washed, dizzy and with weak knees. He was still panting slightly, peppering Tony's neck and shoulder with small, affectionate kisses as he helped the man wash himself. Tony's cum slowly slid down his legs before the water washed it away.

Tony washed everything off of Tom and turned the water off. He reached over grabbing a towel that he used to gently dry Tom and himself off. “Come, let’s go take a nap.” Tony whispered. Throwing the towel to the side he picked Tom up and carried him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and covered them in the blankets.

“Jarvis, music and lights off.” He said as he laid his head down on the pillows. He felt deliciously tired in all the right ways. Tony began to absentmindedly play with a few of Tom’s curls as he spoke to him. “That was amazing” He said with a small laugh.

Tom hummed contently as he was washed and dried. It felt fantastic; like he was the one being served. Tom nodded a bit, the idea of a nap sounding wonderful. He was certain that if he didn't get one before the Boy Band showed up he would make a fool out of both himself and Stark.

He laughed as he was lifted, but... Honestly appreciated it. He was stiff, and sore. They curled up in bed under the blankets and Tom sighed, letting his eyes slip closed. A grin played on his lips. "Definitely worthwhile." He mused, sighing contently at the small affections.

Tony snuggled down into the pillows and sighed still playing with Tom’s hair. He absently wondered if he would be able to get a decent amount of sleep this time or would the nightmares come back again. “Mmmm,” Tony said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Tom’s head before closing his eyes and taking the much needed rest.

The nightmares came back but they weren’t as bad. It felt like something was there protecting him. Like he didn’t need to worry, that he was going to be safe.

Tom took no time falling asleep, his hair being played with one of the most relaxing things for him. He dreamed about a few things... But things he couldn't seem to remember. Faces, places, feelings... He felt so lost.

When he woke, he was snuggled up to Stark, his nose nuzzled into the crook of the man's neck. He hummed a bit, a grin pulling at his lips. He kissed the man's throat, his fingers brushing the other side of the man's neck. "Anthony?" He called softly, trying to wake the man.

Tony grumbled as he felt his neck being touched. “I don’t wanna get up yet…” he grumbled turning into the pillow and trying to shut out any other noise. He was having such a good dream and he didn’t want to give it up just yet.

“I don’t wanna move. I’m comfy and warm.” He said not opening his eyes but wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck holding him close. He could stay like this forever. Warm, wrapped up, and with Tom in his arms. It felt right. Almost like it was meant to be. Yet there was one small thing that was at the back of his head. Sure it felt right, but what about the man that Tony was really in love with? Was he just going to become complacent or was he going to try to bring Loki back to Tom.

Tom smiled, chuckling a bit. "I hardly think you're the one with the right to be worn out." He teased lightly, kissing the man's ear. "We need to get up... We have guests coming over, remember?" He purred, nuzzling into the man's neck. "As much as I would prefer staying here with you, we need to deal with them first."

And idea struck him and he grinned, leaning in to whisper hotly into Tony's ear. "If you get up without a problem, I might reward you later tonight..." He licked the shell of the man's ear. "If you behave until then, I'll do anything you want tonight..." He promised, having a feeling this was going to be the easiest way to get the man to cooperate.

Tony opened one eye and then the other when he heard promises of rewards for being a good boy. “But, you know I’m not a good boy at all.” He said with a smirk before stretching a sitting up slightly. “Define behaving anyways…” Tony said with a grin.

He stretched one more time before saying, “Jarvis, lights.” The lights flickered on so he could see everything in the room. Looking down at Tom, “You’re right. You have a much better reason for being tired than I do. Maybe the rolls will be reversed tonight…” Tony said with a whisper before he got up and stretched walking over to his closet.

“So Tom, what should I wear today?”

"That, I have indeed learned." He smiled a bit, rolling onto his back, pulling his arms behind his head. "How about I simplify it? Do what I want you to do during the day, and at night, I'll do what you want." He grinned playfully, enjoying this new game.

Tom's eyebrow twitched upwards. "Ooh," He looked the man over. "Don't tempt me so early, I might have to give in for some afternoon delight..." He snickered a bit. He sighed. "Well, as much as I'd like to say nothing, I'm afraid I must insist on you being clothed. Though..." He sat up, leaning over to whisper into Stark's ear. "I must say I'd prefer something easy to take off..."

“Mmmmm I like the way that sounds.” Tony said with a smirk before looking through his many articles of clothing. “How’s about this.” He said holding out black slacks and a dark green button down. “I seem to favor this color with you around. It’s either that or the red shirt with these pants.” He said with a thoughtful hmm.

Tony laughed, he couldn’t believe that he was having a conversation about what shirt to wear with what pair of pants. It was so not like him in the slightest and that’s why he found it funny. Normally he couldn’t care less about what he wore as long as it fit.

Tom laughed as the man seemed to preen. He knew better than to think this was normal, so he made sure to imprint the memory as best as he could in his mind. "Personally, I think red suits you better." He smirked. "You just like it because I look sexy in that color." He tutted. "So shameful."

He stood, stretching his arms above his head, his back popping a few times before he dropped his arms, sighing. He was still a bit sore, but not anything beyond a slight annoyance. He himself wondered what he should wear. "Should I dress casually for this meeting, or like I'm attending a funeral?" He smirked a bit, having a feeling it would probably be something between those two.

Tony laughed as he pulled on his pants. “Dress casual. You have no one to impress except for me and personally, I think you look better without your clothes on too.” He said with a grin. “And you’re right. Maybe that is the reason why I love that color so much. I never used to like it before and then you come in wearing it and BAM! All I can think about is ripping it off of you.” Tony said with a smirk as he pulled on his shirt.

He walked out of the closet and looked at Tom as he was buttoning up his shirt. “I really don’t think they should take too long with the questioning though. Especially not because you’ve got my backing.” He said with a smile. “They just like to be a little thorough.”

Time passed, and the "Boy Band" came over. Tom smiled, being as charming as ever... Though he avoided Thor as much as possible. He didn't like how the man looked at him... It made him uncomfortable, and like the man was looking down on him. Tom may not be a god, but he was certainly more charming and far better looking. The director and a woman named Natasha took Tom into another room.

Tom sat, crossing one leg over the other as he relaxed. "So, what did you wish to discuss?"

Steve stood on the other side of the glass, watching as Fury circled the man like he was prey. He looked over at Stark, looking very unsure of the situation. "Well... He looks different." He rubbed his thumb under his bottom lip. "Stark, are you sure about this? About him?"

“Yeah I am sure about him. I haven’t been more sure of anything in a long time.” Tony said as he watched Fury with slitted eyes. He didn’t like how fury was looking like he could devour Tom ay any minute. He was treating him like he was still the criminal of the past. He had changed and damn it he needed to see that.

“God this is driving me insane. He’s treating him like he is still a criminal. Tom is a completely different person!” Tony said as he leaned against the wall watching Tom through the glass. Tony was having a hard time not going in there and telling Fury off for talking to him like that.

Fury was pacing the room. The man’s demeanor was completely different than that of Loki. He was calm and collected, where Loki would more than likely be spewing out insults as he went. “So, Tom. What do you know of what happened before?” Fury said staring the man down.

He didn’t trust him. Then again he didn’t really trust anyone accept for his agents and The Avengers. But with the way Tony was staring him down from outside the glass made him think something else. That maybe he really was a different person. Fury had to analytical though, because if he let Loki go and he truly wasn’t different then there would be some serious problems.

Steve was uncomfortable with this, with the way Tony defended the man. "Stark..." He sighed. "If he really is Loki, then he committed a lot of crimes. Caused a lot of damage... Stark, he manipulated you. I don't know why he did... This," He gestured to the human man in the chair. "But I can't shake the feeling he had intentions behind it all."

The man circled him like a wolf stalking its prey, but Tom tried his best to not let it effect him. "If you mean before my current memories and life, little to nothing." He smiled over at Fury. "Nor to I have the desire to remember. Whatever I was, I am no longer. I like my life the way it is."

“Yeah, I know what LOKI did. But this isn’t Loki. This is TOM. Someone completely different from who you THINK you know.” Tony said with a defensive growl to his voice. He didn’t like anyone second guessing him on anything. But especially not on this. Not only are they second guessing his claim to Loki but his claim to Tom and that infuriated him to no end. He knew what he felt and what he knew for fact.

Yes, Loki was an evil bastard there was no denying that. But, what they didn’t get to see is what Tony and Thor both knew about him. That there was the caring side to him. You just had to work through all his layers of bullshit to get to the good stuff down below.

“Sure, you say you don’t remember anything. But, do you honestly expect us to believe that? You were known as the God of Lies after all. There is no reason for us to believe you.” Fury said with his typical commanding voice. “Especially not after what you did to New York the last time you were here. You may claim to not remember that, but how do we know you’re not lying through your teeth?” Fury said, stopping and staring him down.

Fury so far couldn’t detect any sort of lie coming from him. But he was the master of lies and bullshit. There was the chance that even HE could trick Fury so they had to be absolutely sure. That was the reason that he had asked Natasha to be in the room with him. She was better than any lie detector any person could make.

Steve frowned deeply the more the man spoke. He turned away from the scene to look right into Stark's eyes. "Stark..." He stared into those eyes, trying to find the right words. "I don't know what Loki did to you... But you're starting to worry me. I get Thor hoping his brother is good, I mean... They're brothers. But..."

At first, Tom laughed. "Is this some joke? You seriously... Think I am Loki?" But the more the man spoke, the more he seemed to be serious. Tom stared at him, his jaw slightly slackened. "You... You're serious. Is-is that who you people think I am?"

“What do you mean what has he done to me? There is nothing different about me. I’ve just come to realize that you can’t judge people based on the common misconceptions of everyone around you.” Tony said with a glare at Steve. He couldn’t believe….well wait, no he could believe what he was saying. It did seem odd that he was defending a war criminal. But he was different. There was just something that screamed different about him. And Tony couldn’t understand why people were so unwilling to the fact that people could change like that.

“People just need to realize that he changed. That he is no longer the same person that he was in the past.” Tony glared at him again.

“Yes, we think you are Loki. You were Loki. And I am completely serious. There is no doubt that you and he were or are the same person physically. Mentally is something completely different. You seem to be a different person to my eyes. But, like I said he was the master of lies and mischief. You will have to excuse us if we are thorough and don’t exactly take you at your word.” Fury said crossing his arms and looking down at Tom.

“Agent Romanov, what is your opinion?” Fury said his eyes never leaving Tom’s. He was still analyzing everything about the man before him.

Steve looked at his comrade seriously, taking his time before be spoke again. "Stark... We're doing this to protect the people of this world. And honestly? To protect you." He ran a hand through his hair. "You were taken from us, Stark... You had died. Is it that bad for us to be precautionary that something like this doesn't happen again?"

Steve's brow knit in worry. "You're not a soldier, I get that... But," He set a hand on Stark's shoulder. "The day we lost you the first time, I lost a friend."

Tom shook his head, unbelieving of the situation he was in now. He was in a building with the Avengers, who thought he was Loki, their enemy who had nearly wiped out New York City. "I can't even remember to feed myself sometimes..." He laughed a bit, shaking his head.

Natasha, who had been silently watching this entire time, looked to Fury. "Requesting privacy for my evaluation." As soon as they were outside the room, she turned to him. "He doesn't remember a thing, and obviously thinks we're crazy for thinking that... But, I still have my doubts. I think this man doesn't know, but Loki might have something planned for later."

Tony sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He could understand where Steve was coming from, but he was a big boy and he could take care of himself. “Look Steve,” He said turning to look the man in the eyes, “I appreciate the concern and I can understand where you are coming from. But you’re just going to have to trust me on this one. He’s different ok?”

With that being said Tony turned as he heard a door being opened. He looked through the glass and saw that Tom was still sitting in the room and Tony couldn’t help but want to overhear what they were saying. He had been good and kept away from spying on them…..for the most part. Jarvis has a constant security feed running everywhere but Tony’s room.

Fury rubbed his head and then looked to Natasha as she spoke. “I agree with you completely. I just wish there was a way to know if he was really telling the truth. Because from what I’ve seen his whole demeanor is different. Even when we captured Loki last time, he still had that air of ‘I am above you.’ And with this guy? I don’t get any of that.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alright, what do you think of this. We let him back into Stark’s custody, but seeing as this is The Avengers Tower now, I want you or one of the others here as much as possible. That way we can keep on eye on him.” Fury walked back into the room without waiting for her response.

“Tom was it? I’ve decided to let you back into Stark’s care….for the time being. But so help me God, if you step even a single fucking toe out of line, I will have you locked up in the deepest darkest pit I can find, do I make myself clear?” Fury said leaning on the arms of the chair that Tom was sitting in.

Tom watched as the two left, sighing, running his hands through his hair. These people thought he was Loki? God of Mischief? That didn't even make any sense! Tom certainly didn't have any inhuman abilities he could think of... Aside from his freakish learning ability. But a lot of people had that.

The pair returned and Fury pinned him in his spot. Tom leaned back, his eyes wide, looking into that one eye'd man. "Uh... Can you clarify, perchance?" He swallowed thickly. "Like... Drinking? Partying? Fucking around? Surely you don't expect me to be some angel, do you? I'm only human, you know..." He blinked, realizing what he'd just said. "Contrary to your apparent belief."

“You damn well know what I mean. And even if you don’t, if it happens, which it probably will, I will be there to drag you down into the pits. As for your normal daily events I couldn’t care less about those. But the minutes you endanger ANY of my team or this planet, you’re done. Do you understand me now?” Fury practically spat at the man.

He could see that Tony was pacing outside and watching through the glass through narrowed eyes. But, he couldn’t care less about what that man wanted. If it kept his team safe and the world safe, then the needs of one greedy billionaire would have to suffer.

“Now get out of my sight.” Fury said leaning back and glaring at the man.

Tom couldn't stand this. He hated being looked down at like this. He glared at the man. "If this is how you treat people, then perhaps it is you the world should worry about." He hissed a bit, baring his teeth. He stood. "Right now, you are acting like a scared little child, threatening a dog that might bite it."

He puffed out his chest. "Gladly." He turned and sauntered out, rage coursing through him. He hated men like that...

Tony heard the door open again and he looked through the glass to see Fury’s eyes following the Tom out. He immediately walked over to Tom and almost shivered at the icy rage that was emanating from him. Tony lightly put his hand on Tom’s shoulder “Hey you ok?” Tony asked. He didn’t really know what had happened in that room but it looked like Fury and threatened Tom and well, Tom didn’t like it.

“They didn’t threaten you too bad did they? I know they can be complete dicks sometimes….well no, almost all the time.” He said with a slightly nervous laugh.

Tom stilled at the hand on his shoulder, before whipping his head around, glaring at the man in front of him. "Is that who you think I am?! Loki?" He growled, baring his teeth. "They threaten as much as they may like... Men like that disgust me."

He turned away. "I need to be alone." He walked away, not wanting to be near the man, near anyone. He needed to think.

Tony just stopped and stared at the man with his mouth open. It wasn’t his fault that Fury was a dick so he didn’t need to take it out on him. Half of Tony wanted to go after Tom and tell him about himself for being such an ass, but his logical side told him to leave it be. He knew how Tom was feeling and that he just needed time to be alone and think.

Walking out into the living room, he looked at all the people that were in there and said, “I want you all out of my fucking building. NOW!” He screamed at them. He was seething. Because how dare they treat someone that HE trusted like that. Now Tom was mad at him and the last thing Tony wanted to deal with was more people in his house than need be.

Everyone was just kind of staring at Tony and slowly they all got up and left each giving them their own judging look. They must think that something is wrong with him and Tony half wondered that himself but there was something that told him he was fine and that they were the ones that were wrong.

After they had all left Tony walked into his room and changed before heading down to the gym. He needed to hit something…..and hard. The music was on loud and Tony had the bag swinging before him. It felt like he was in his own little world and it was fantastic.

Tom ended up storming off into his own room, stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the shower. He stood beneath the warm water, leaning his head against the wall. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his rage. That man had looked at him like he was a criminal...

Tom was just Tom; from Portland Oregon. He was a guy who had worked at a cafe and got picked up by some billionaire and carted off to bigger and better things. And now... He had to wonder. Did Tony even care for him at all? Or was he under some delusion that "Loki" might come back through him? He cursed loudly, punching the wall.

He felt so foolish. He was nothing... To anyone. Who he might have been... A monster, a nightmare. Tom felt like screaming. The water turned cold, but he didn't even care. He stood there, shivering, glaring into space. He decided... He would make something of himself. Tony and everyone else would know that he was Tom, and he was not to be played with.

He stepped out of the shower, dripping in cold water, a new resolve. He would take a last name, and truly start his new life. Even if his only goal at the moment was to prove himself.

Tony was down in the gym for close to two hours just hitting on the punching bag. By the time he was done he couldn’t even lift his arm. He yelled to no one in particular, he just felt the need to yell. What Tom must think of him? Why did Fury have to go and ruin everything?

Grabbing a towel from the bench Tony decided he was going to walk the four flights of stairs to give his legs a bit of a workout too. By the time he made it back to the penthouse he was dead tired. He was pissed and tired. But most of all he needed to know what Tom thought of him or if he even did.

Walking over to Tom’s door Tony took a deep breath before knocking. He was still covered in sweat from beating the ever living crap out of the bag downstairs and he was pretty sure that he had bruised and even broken open a his knuckles judging by the way the tape on his hands was turning a light pink color. Tony steeled himself for any sort of backlash that might come his way. Because somehow this was his fault and he knew it.

Tom had gotten to work, slipping into business attire as he hopped on his computer. He did a great amount of research into what his job might entail, even ordered himself a few books to study. He decided on a last name... Hiddleston. It was one of few names he could find with no connection to Norse mythology, backgrounds, or his supposed past.

When he heard a knock at the door, he steeled himself, going to open it. He stood in the doorway, looking down at a sweaty, exhausted looking Tony. He quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have need of me, Mister Stark?" He spoke coldly.

Tony almost flinched at the ice in Tom’s voice. “Look Tom….I ah….well fuck.” He rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out what he was going to say to Tom to get him to understand. “I don’t know what was said in the interrogation, but I want you to know that I had no part in that. And I do not back what they have said at all. I know what everything must seem like to you. And you deserve honesty so here it is….I’m just going to come out and say it.” Tony sighed. He was never good with this ‘feelings’ bullshit.

Looking Tom in the eyes, Tony said, “When I first found you, yes I was looking for Loki. But then I got to know you and I know that you are not him, nor will you ever be him. And that’s alright with me. Because, well shit, I don’t know why. I just….God I don’t know.” He knew he didn’t make a single lick of sense and that there was no reason for Tom to believe anything he said. “And I’ll understand if you want to not have anything more to do with me at all….I know I’d be just as pissed if I were you.” He said with a defeated sigh.

Tom listened to the man's words, and felt his gut twist. He felt so many different things... He felt betrayal as Tony admitted he had been looking for Loki, joy at hearing the man liked him for him, and disbelief at hearing the man didn't care if Loki ever came back. He didn't want this... He didn't want to hope, didn't want to fall for this man's words.

His brow knit with his inner debate and he chewed at his lip. "I am pissed. More than you have any right to understand..." This man had nothing to do with Fury and his threats... He ran his fingers through his hair, cursing, punching the wall again just to let out some frustration. "Damn this!"

The man before him stood, obviously upset and guilty and damn it all-Tom grabbed the man by the back of his neck, kissing him furiously, unable to stop himself. "Forget who I might have been..." He pulled back, looking into Stark's eyes. "And embrace who I am now." It was the only way he could handle this.

Tony gasped as he was pulled into a demanding kiss that left him wanting. He nodded his head as Tom told him to embrace him now and stop living in the past. “I already have.” He said with a smile before he leaned up and attacked Tom’s lips with a ferocity that matched what he felt before. He knew that there were some serious issues to be worked out but for now all that mattered were the two people standing in this doorway.

Tony pulled back looking at the man before him before saying, “My room or yours?” with a quirked eyebrow.

Tom moaned into the kiss as Tony agreed to his terms. His fingers knit into that hair and pulled, demanding more. Tom was heating up already, the frost that had covered his wounds melting away. He let out a breathy chuckle. "You're mad if you think I'm waiting until your room..."

He puled Tony in abruptly, slamming him against the now closed door, kissing him roughly, one hand tangled in his hair, the other slipping under the sweat soaked shirt. The man tasted salty, and he knew it was from the workout the other man had just had.

But he didn't care... If anything, the sight of him covered in sweat only made him harder.

Tony moaned as he was slammed back against the door. He bit Tom’s lip lightly and then sucked on it. Tony felt Tom’s hand slip up his shirt and it reminded him that he was still in his disgusting workout clothes. Pulling back he pulled the shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere away from them.

Tony let his hands wander up Tom’s torso, undoing buttons as he went. His hands snaked their way around his neck and up into his hair, where he pulled gently. He wrapped one leg around Tom’s so that they were closer together. He ground his hips against Tom’s and almost moaned at the contact through the clothes.

Tony tossed his shirt aside and got to work on Tom's... Tom helped, shrugging out of his top before grabbing Stark's hips. His hair was pulled as Stark wrapped his leg around one of Tom's. He moaned against the man's lips as he shifted against him. Tom bent his head to lick just beneath Stark's ear, tasting salt and sweat... Smelling arousal.

He moaned, tired of the clothed between them. He pushed his hand beneath Stark's waistband and groped him roughly, rubbing his palm against Tony's erection, slipping his tongue into Stark's ear as he did so.

Tony tossed his head back as he felt Tom’s hand grab him roughly. “Unggg….” He moaned as his skilled hands got to work on undoing Tom’s pants. He succeeded and returned the favor by groping Tom as well. He used his other hand to direct Tom’s head back to where he could attack his lips again.

Tony pushed his tongue into Tom’s mouth exploring every inch of him and tasting the man that was before him. He used his hands to push his pants off and step out of them, flinging them somewhere in the room. Tony grabbed Tom by the hair and pulled him down to his level so he could attack his lips. “Me….you…bed….now.” He said between kisses.

Tom gasped as he too was groped, moaning. He replied by stroking Tony beneath his pants, squeezing tighter as he pulled down. Tom dove into the kiss, tasting Tony, letting himself be kissed just as roughly. He felt as Tony pants dropped, He moaned as his hair was pulled, loving being treated so roughly.

He might not like it anywhere else, but he loved it in the bedroom. Tom cursed, nodding quickly, letting the man go, only to shove him to the bed. Tom crawled on top of him, his hand trailing up the man's back before resting on the back of his neck. He leaned over to whisper hotly into Tony's ear.

"You want me, don't you?" He growled. "You want me to take you, to make you scream my name..." He reached around to grab at Tony's balls, pulling them slightly, licking the shell of the man's ear as he shifted his erection against the man's backside.

“Mmmmm yes.” Tony moaned as he was shoved down onto the bed. He wanted to feel Tom inside him. He wanted to be the one that was penetrated and made to scream. “Take me...” Tony gasped as he rubbed his ass against Tom’s erection. It had been a while since he had been in this position but he was more than willing with Tom.

Tom grinned, taking Tony lightly in his hand, slowly stroking him as he moved the hand that had been at the back of the man's neck, his fingers brushing those lips. "Then help me prepare you... That way I don't have to take you so roughly you won't be able to walk right for a few days." He purred, nipping at the man's ear.

Tom liked being dominated, yes, but he also loved those moments when he was put in power.

Tony watched the man above him and slowly took his fingers into his mouth. He made a mental note to get the man a stock of lube for these such occasions. Tony worked his tongue around Tom’s fingers make sure to get every inch of them covered. And while his mouth worked on his fingers Tony’s hands found their way down to his waist and he grabbed onto Tom squeezing slightly.

When he was sure the fingers were sufficiently covered he pulled back and braced himself for what he knew was coming and how good it was going to feel.

Tom moaned at the sight and the feeling of Tony wetting his fingers. He looked so goddamn sexy doing that, and Tom half wanted to have the man suck him off. But no... Not now. He gasped and bit into Stark's shoulder as he was squeezed and he gave Tony one good, strong stroke, before pulling his fingers back. He didn't waste any time before plunging one finger in, hooking it, trying to find that perfect spot within the man.

Tony gasped and arched his back into the finger that was now inside him. He moved his hips just slightly and then moaned out loud “Oh fuck…” Tom had found the spot and it took all that Tony had not to just have himself finger fucked. He wanted to feel Tom inside him, he needed it.

Tony grabbed Tom’s head and tangled his fingers into his hair so he could pull him down for a demanding kiss as he moved his hips against the finger that was inside him.

It seemed that Tom had found the spot and he grinned wickedly, slowly pushing a second finger in, rubbing the first finger against that spot. "Do you like that? Hmm?" As soon as the second finger was in, he began to scissor, each finger brushed that spot again and again, determined to make the man beneath him beg for more.

Tony whimpered as he felt his spot being hit repeatedly. His hands grabbed onto the sheets and he squirmed against the hand. “Oh god, Tom…more….” He moaned as he tried not to lose it just with the feelings he was already having.

Tony wanted more and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle this. He needed Tom in him now.

Tom could hardly bear this any longer. He wanted Tony, wanted to feel that heat around him. Instead, Tom resisted, half tempted to make the man come from his fingers alone. He tightened his grip on Stark's shaft, stroking him faster now, his fingers fucking into the man, hitting the spot harder and harder.

"Do you want me, Stark? Do want to feel my cock in you?" He hissed, his teeth scraping the shell of the man's ear.

Tony moaned…loud. “Yes Tom. I want….you.” He gasped as he felt the pace of the fingers within him picking up speed and strength. “Pleeeeeeasssseeee….” He gasped out as he felt the fire begin to build in his stomach. If this kept up much longer he wouldn’t last. He needed Tom inside of him, now.

Tony practically cried out in pleasure, his skin flushed with want, his cock twitching in Tom's grasp. The man was panting beneath him and Tom chuckled darkly, leaning over to hiss into the man's ear once more. "Look at you... You want to cum right now, don't you?" He growled, biting into Stark as he pushed in one more finger, hitting that spot within roughly, pumping the man's cock in time with his fingers.

"You want me so bad you can't handle it, can you?" He flicked his tongue out to tease the man's ear. "How dirty... Mister Stark." He grinned, scraping his teeth down the man's spine. "Cum if you want, you'll get no mercy from me." He growled, his tone threatening, but his body intent to drive Stark over the edge before he even took him.

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure that was building within him was almost to his breaking point. “Oh fuck…” He moaned as he felt the third finger being added. The constant berating of that spot driving Tony ever closer to the edge. He knew he wasn’t going to make it until Tom took him. And he also knew that it wouldn’t take much from that man to get him hard and wanting again.

The final push over that edge was when he was called dirty and then he felt the teeth scraping down his spine. “OH FUCCKKKK!” Tony moaned out as he came hard. The pressure of his orgasm had him panting into the sheets below him. And he was practically seeing stars. He could only imagine what Tom could do to him with more than just his hands.

Stark came... and came hard. He cried out in pleasure, and Tom grinned wickedly, his arousal at the sight immeasurable. He couldn't take it any longer. "You'll have what you want, then." He snarled, shifting, pulling his fingers out of Stark quickly, giving the man no chance to even finish his current orgasm before Tom pushed deep inside of him, burying himself in Stark up to the hilt in one swift move.

He moaned loudly, the tight heat around him maddening. "Anthony...!" He moaned, rutting low and deep into the man, his cum slicked hand still stroking the man. He would have no mercy... Not tonight.

Tony moaned in both pain and pleasure as Tom pushed himself deep within him before he could even come down from the high of his first orgasm. Somewhere in the back of his head Tony knew that this was not going to be soft or gentle. It was just going to be a cold hard fuck and right now that was what the both needed. To let out some stress the old fashioned way.

Tony braced himself on his forearms and began to move his hips back to match Tom’s thrusts. He moaned again and again as Tom plunged deep within him hitting his prostate. Tony was hard again within moments. “Oh fuck….Tom.”He gasped out, still moving his hips. The combined feelings of Tom’s stroking and his thrusting driving Tony mad.

Tom moaned loudly as Tony shifted back against his thrusts. "Fuck!" He cried out, feeling the man's ass tighten around him. He started to see stars and he bit into the man's shoulder to focus himself. He used the hand not furiously stroking Tony's cock to scratch down the man's torso like an angry cat.

"Anthony! Fuck!!" He rutted against the man harshly, not giving a damn at the moment if he was hurting the man. He stopped stroking Tony to grab the man's thigh, pushing his ass higher, before he stood on his knees, fucking the man hard and deep.

He felt a dark desire to claim the man rise within him and he pulled the man up into his lap, thrusting up into him as he snarled into the man's ear. "You are mine... And mine alone...!" His hand hovered over the man's neck, holding him up and in place as Tom fucked him ruthlessly.

Tony was gasping and moaning as Tom fucked him progressively harder and harder. And he almost came at the mention of being claimed. He loved that Tom wanted to claim him just as much as he wanted to claim Tom. “Oh fuck…Tom….I’m….I’m….” Tony came hard again for the second time tonight. He cried out in both pain and pleasure as he came all over again.

He felt his ass muscles tighten involuntarily with his orgasm. “Oh fuck…Toooommmmm….” He moaned out feeling the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Tony gasped and moaned like some wanton whore and Tom loved it. Tony clamped down around him and Tom saw stars, his eyes, popping open as he let out a choked moan, bucking like an animal into Stark as he came hard inside of the man, his nails pressing into the man's neck.

"A-Anthon-" He cried out as he finally felt the last powerful wave of orgasm hit him, and he sat, huffing into Stark's shoulder as his body quivered. He curled his arms tightly around Tony and pet the man lightly, brushing his lips affectionately anywhere he could reach.

Tony had called out his name... Not Loki's. Tony was his... There could be no doubt. He felt a wave of relief wash over him and he sighed, his eyes growing wet with emotion. He felt so much better.

Tony gasped as he felt the pressure of Tom’s orgasm hit him. The nails biting into his neck and then the gentle kisses were at complete odds with each other. And there was something oddly familiar about that feeling. The feeling of being claimed as someones. It’s like something awoke deep inside Tony and he latched onto that feeling. Tom had claimed him and he loved every second of it.

“Oh god….” Tony gasped not sure what else to say. He wasn’t quite sure that he could move just yet because not only was his body tired from the workout before, but this only added to it. And it felt absolutely fabulous.

Tom smirked a bit. "Yes, Mister Stark?" He mused playfully, slowly lowering the man onto the bed, pulling out as gently as he could, moaning as he did so. He rolled to the side, laying on his back as he sighed, letting his eyes slip closed, a small grin playing at his features.

He felt fucking amazing; especially after causing Stark to come twice in one go. He felt heavy, sated... And dominant. He had claimed Stark as his own... And now he wouldn't let anyone take him from him... Not even his former "self."

Tony winced slightly as Tom pulled out of him and he lamented the loss of Tom in him. He felt kind of empty now, But damn was that some good sex. It had been a long time since he had come twice. He honestly couldn’t even remember the last time that it had happened and that made him laugh slightly.

Tony laid back against the pillows and turned his head to look at Tom. He looked completely pleased with himself. And it also looked like he had an ego that could match Tony’s right now. “You look completely pleased with yourself…” Tony said with a smirk. He knew that feeling very well. And now he was tired and sore. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to walk right for a few days, but that’s ok because it was well worth it. He had the feeling that it squashed any doubt in Tom’s mind about where Tony’s loyalty lay.

Tom laughed a bit. "Aren't you too, though?" He purred arrogantly, opening an eye to smirk over at Tony. He pulled the man over to him, curling his arms around the man. "Now sleep... We'll shower when we wake up." He kissed the man's forehead... His man's forehead.

He nuzzled into Stark, pleased and arrogant and sated. Tony Stark was his, and no one else's.

Tony smirked and then said, “Yeah, I am completely pleased with myself.” He snuggled deeper into Tom’s arms as he was pulled close. He rested his head on Tom’s chest and sighed in contentment. It felt right to be in his arms, like it was meant to be this way. He had only felt that way once before, but this felt….better almost.

Tony inhaled and smiled against Tom’s chest. The man who had his body wrapped around him smelled delicious. He smiled like himself, Tony and of the fantastic sex they had just had. He felt his eyes slowly close, and felt himself drift off into sleep as he listened to Tom’s breathing and heartbeat.

"Ass." Tom joked lightly, kissing the top of the man's hair before he settled back, letting himself slip into a deep sleep, enjoying how warm Tony was against him. Surprisingly enough, he had no dreams... No distant murmurings. Nothing. It was like Tom had been wrapped in a thick blanket, blocking out all sound and sight.


End file.
